Broken Halo
by Takersgurl35
Summary: Fledgling Angel Bekka's first assignment, is Mark Callaway The Undertaker. His divorce and loss of his son has made him bitter. Will a tough little angel turn him around? The Undertaker OC Jeff Hardy, Trish Stratus,Batista  John Cena and More. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Broken Halo

_Rebekah- Angel with a not so spotless past..who's first assignment is to put wrestler Mark Callaway (The Undertaker) back on the right path after he has become a bitter angry man._

_Michael- Archangel who is responsible for Rebekah and gives her her first assignment_

_Mark Callaway- WWE wrestler who after his last disappointing marriage has become a bitter angry man on a downward spiral in danger of losing his career._

_Summary- When fledgling angel Rebekah is given Mark callaway as her first assignment, she begins to wonder if shes up to the job. With her past life as a not so perfect human, she is not the picture of patience. Will these two help each other to move on from both their imperfect past?_

* * *

Rebekah lay back in the big fluffy cloud.

"Dammit..I'm so sick of white." She said kicking at the fluffy stuff and watching it fly.

She heard a sharp crack of thunder. "Sorrry..old habits and all that." She muttered.

Cussing was a hard one. Her human life had been filled with it.

Up here all she had to do was think and lay around on a bunch of stupid clouds all day.

Her life before she died hadn't been exactly the Brady bunch. Bekka as everyone had called her, had had a strike against her from day one.

She was a unwanted pregnancy, her mother had only kept her out of some fucked up since of obligation.

Dear old mom had loved to slap her around and so did the string of boyfriends and husbands that followed. Bekka had turned into a foul mouthed smoking, drinking little monster before her twelfth birthday, as if things weren't bad enough stepfather number six had decided he wanted to screw around with her.

She was sixteen at the time and had drove a butcher knife in his nasty beer gut. It had been off to juvenile detention for the next two years. Of course when she got out she was even worse than when she went in. She had no where to go, ended up on the streets where she was soon hustled by a pimp.

"JoJo" as he was called didn't take no for a answer and had beat her ass until she cooperated with his plans.

So at the ripe old age of eighteen, she was turning tricks and turning money over to that asshole and getting her ass beat on a regular basis.

Sounds like it couldn't get much worse, but it did.

After a year of tricking she couldn't take it no more, she took all the money she had made one night and ran, of course JoJo found her and shot her up with a overdose of heroin.

Then she woke up here, in one little corner of Heaven. The most boring place in the universe as far as she was concerned.

Bekka knew she shouldn't complain, she had really thought she would end up in hell.

But the thing was she was in isolation, supposedly, that was the norm for new angels. You had time to contemplate your old life as a human and to come to term with mistakes you made in that life. Hell she knew she made a bucketful.

But up here one loses track of time, she could have been here one year or a hundred, she just wasn't sure. Bekka sighed, she was ready for something different. She knew she didn't have to eat or sleep any more, she didn't have physical pain, mental pain was different. The pain of her memories from being human when she was alive was still with her.

She could make anything she wanted appear, TV or things to do, just one thought made it so, but no other person to talk too, except Micheal. At the thought of him a smile appeared on her face.

* * *

Michael approached her a smile making his already beautiful face appear even more so. In their sight she was still like a newborn babe. When people died, they just didn't become perfect angels, like humans they had a growing period, they had to learn from there past human life. They had to grow up and become more with each passing phase of their spiritual existence.

Bekki in terms of a angel was still a infant. She was still learning to get over her sad human life, and hers was sad no doubt.

Michael knew if she had been in a different set of circumstances she would have turned out much different in her life back on earth.

But just in the short year she had been dead, he had seen a change in her. When she first awoke here from her violent death she had been hysterical, fighting him and cussing like a sailor.

When she had finally calmed down and listened to Michael and realized she was dead, she had cried like a child while Michael held her. He was sad to know, he was the first person who had ever touched her in love or kindness.

He remembered Bekka looking up at him asking how come angels could cry.

"Little one, of course angels can cry, we feel the same emotions as our human cousins. We weep in joy and sadness..we also are creatures of emotions, we just don't let them rule us as humans do."

He was fond of the little thing, she had come so far, even her cussing was a lot better, not perfect, but she was trying.

Bekka looked up to see Michael and a smile lit her face. "Michael." She said running over to him and hugging him.

Michael wrapped her in his warm presence. "Hello Rebekah..How are you today?"

"Bored, when can I go on to the next level. I'm sick of living in marshmallow land here." She said looking at the big fluffy clouds with disgust.

Michael willed his self not to smile and put a stern look on his face. "Now Rebekah..This is not a bad place and this is not a punishment..this is time to reflect, learn and grow." He said setting down and pulling her down beside him.

Bekka looked at Michael, he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He was light personified yet with a human appearance. He had long black hair that was shiny and beautiful. Perfect features with reflective warm brown eyes. His whole being glowed with love and love him she did, Michael was the first person or angel she guessed, she had ever loved, he had already taught her that much.

" I guess I shouldn't complain. I could be down there." She said pointing down.

Michael snorted. "No you couldn't be, you made a few mistakes in your life before, but most things were in not your control , you're not a bad person, you never were, lets not have that kind of talk." He said reaching over to cup her face.

"Sorry." She said smiling at him.

"Now then as I was saying..being here on your own is a time to grow, get past the difficulties of your human existence."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to wipe out my memories of my life on earth and then it wouldn't hurt no more, I could just start out with a clean slate." Bekka asked.

Michael pulled her to sit on his lap. He always marveled how childlike all humans were at first until they were grown. Until they reached the highest level which could sometimes take hundreds or thousands of years depending on the individual.

"Child how could you help humans with their problems if you never experienced their pain or felt the way they do, its empathy. You could never understand them unless you felt the pain they have, been through the things they have. You use your tragedies to help them." Michael said wrapping her in his arms.

"So I'm going to be a guardian angel or something?" she asked.

"Well thats not a term we use. You will be helping people who have become hopeless, get them back on the right track. It's not a glamorous job, but its important all the same."

"Well its got to be better than sitting on a damn cloud all day." She said then popped her hand over her mouth when she heard a loud growl of thunder.

Michael chuckled. She was trying. He patted her back, "Nobody's perfect just keep trying."

"So do I get out of here anytime soon?" Bekka asked.

"Yes..you have an assignment. Look up there." He said indicating a small cloud. She looked and saw what looked like a window open in it. It was a man, a big man at that. He looked like he was drunk out of his mind. She recognized him instantly, she had once been a fan of wrestling. Been there done that she thought.

"Mark Callaway, professional wrestler, married twice, divorced twice. He always been a little gruff, a tough guy, but he had a good heart, had a lot of friends, helped out a lot of kids starting out in the business. But thats changed. He is on a downward spiral that is not looking like its getting better." Michael said.

"Whats wrong with him? She asked watching the picture play of the man stumbling down a hotel hallway.

"His last marriage was his downfall, he fell in love really for the first time. He worshiped the girl, she was young and probably impressed with his celebrity status."

"I'll say..he is the Undertaker after all." Bekka said.

"You know him?" Michael asked.

"I like wrestling..he is the main man of wrestling." She said shrugging.

"Well at any rate..they married, she became pregnant, he was thrilled. Everything seemed picture perfect. She gave him a beautiful son." Michael said watching the now broken man along with Becca.

"So what made him like this?" Bekka asked.

"A year ago he walked in and caught her in a compromising situation with a co-worker, one Matt Hardy."

"Wow..so she was hitting the sheets with Matt Hardy, that would be hard to take.

Michael gave her a look. "Language please?"

Bekka sighed. How was you supposed to word that?

Michael smiled to him self. She was such a cute little thing, to bad she hadn't had a chance to live her life down there, he had a feeling she would have become a real interesting person.

"So he is depressed about his wife cheating, I mean I understand that, but that happens a lot, why let it ruin his life?"

"Well thats not all, he left her of course and tried to take custody of his son. When they went to court, she had a paternity test to show that Matt Hardy was the father and not Mark. He loved that child for two years and in one moment had him ripped away forever. A scar like that takes its toll. He hates women now, hates life and he's on the verge of losing his career." Michael said.

Bekka sighed. This didn't sound so easy. "So I just go down there and fly around trying to make things right?"

Michael laughed and he hugged her close. "This isn't a TV show. You will be in human form while you're there. You will tell him who you are and use whatever means you think is necessary to make him start living again, of course you will have a few special powers to convince him who you are, you can use these to help turn him around, but no parlor tricks just for the sake of impressing him or showing off, thats frowned on. Others can see you, you will be in the flesh so to speak, you'll need to eat, sleep, rest, just like you did when you were alive. It will take some getting used to, try not to walk out in front of a car or anything, you'll end up right back here."

""Sounds like its not going to be easy."

"Its not, thats where your human life, will help you. You've been hurt and felt pain, let that guide you in how to help Mark." Michael said.

"I'll do my best." Bekka said not so sure of herself.

"I have faith in you Rebekah." Michael said.

"When do I leave?" She asked.

"Soon..I will let you know." Michael said.

"Do you have to leave?" She asked not wanting him to go.

Michael smiled and hugged her once more. "Yes..I have other angels I have to work with, but I'll be back soon. Use this time to think about how you're going to help Mark." he said setting her on her feet.

Bekka watched him walk off.

"Michael."

"Yes child?"

She ran over to him hugging him. "I love you."

He enveloped her in his light for a moment and took her hand. "Then you have won half the battle Rebekah, you have learned to love in spite of your pain and hurt." he said smiling down at her.

She smiled back. If Michael had faith in her maybe she could do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Bekka lay back and tried to think of how she was going to help Mark. Yea she had plenty of experience with pain, but not that kind of pain. Mark had been betrayed by his wife in the worse way.

But it was hard to work up too much sympathy for a man who had everything, there were plenty of people who had things much worse than he did and still managed to get past it and go on.

Maybe thats what she needed to do, show him what true pain was all about, maybe get him to open his eyes that he had a lot to go on for.

She smiled. She was going to do great on this assignment, firstly she wanted to make Michael proud, secondly, she was ready to leave this fluffy cloud prison and go on to something else.

Bekka grinned she could handle Mark Callaway.

* * *

Mark groaned at the loud knocking at the door.

"Fuck." He muttered sitting up and grabbing his head.

He looked down at himself. He still had on his clothes from last night and he knew he stuck like a brewery and like the cheap bar he had been in. He got up and looked in the mirror and was shocked at his appearance. His face looked haggard and his short hair was limp and greasy, how long had it been since he washed it. Hell he couldn't remember. Mark was staring at a shell of a man.

He stumbled over to the door and jerked it open.

Mark just stared at the man standing there.

"What the fuck do you want Jeff?" He barked.

"You want to have breakfast?" Jeff asked.

Jeff waited for Mark to cuss him and slam the door like he always did.

Mark was his idol, when he came to WWE Mark had took him under his wing, showed him the rops, worked with him.

Over the course of years they had become friends. But since his brother had acted lie a total dick and took Mark's wife and son. Mark had took it out on Jeff, hell on everybody in the company.

"Listen boy, stay the hell away from me, I don't want nothing to do with you." Mark said and slammed the door.

Jeff hung his head, thanks to Matt he had lost one of his best friends.

"Hey Jeff, don't let it get you down, he'll bounce back, its just going to take time."

Jeff looked at his friend Trish. "How much time,its been a year since he divorced and he lost little Jase. He's getting worse. I heard that if he didn't straighten up his act Vince is going to suspend him indefinitely. He needs help." Jeff said

Trish laid her hand on Jeff's arm. "He's not going to accept help Jeff, not from anyone. Mark was always a independent man that hasn't changed, now he's like a hurt animal, his pride is wounded and he feels like a fool. There no way he's going to let anyone help him, especially you."

"Is it my fault Matt is a prick?" Jeff asked walking off.

"No of course not, but Mark doesn't see it that way." Trish said catching up with him.

"Come on I'll have breakfast with you." She said grabbing his hand.

Jeff smiled down at her. "Okay." he said but his mind was still on his friend.

* * *

Mark opened a beer and threw it back and sat back on the bed.

Why did Jeff have to come around rubbing salt in his wounds. Mark pulled out the picture of Jase he kept in his wallet. He had been so proud parading Jase around everywhere. What a fool he had been. Sarah had been laughing at him the whole time, she had got knocked up by Hardy in the first place.

"Fucking bitch." he muttered as he got up to get another beer.

Mark knew he had to wrestle tonight, but he didn't really care, he didn't care about anything anymore.

Mark lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. He wished he could just forget the past three years of his life.

* * *

Michael walked up to find Bekka watching Mark on a cloud.

"Learned to do that yourself, did you?" He asked.

"Yea, I just wanted to see him and the cloud popped up, cool huh?" She said smiling at him.

Michael smiled and sat down beside her. "So what is he up to?"

"Making himself and everyone around him miserable, his match was horrible last night, he was so drunk, he could barely function. What happened to the man I used to admire?" Bekka asked.

"He let a bad moment in his life defeat him." Michael said looking at Mark passed out in his bed.

"Well I'm going to fix him." Bekka said with confidence .

Michael smiled. "Thats what I like, a can do attitude, I'm sure you'll do great."

Bekka looked worried for a minute. "If I don't you're not sending me, ya know, to." She said pointing down.

Michael gave her a stern look. "I thought I already told you not to worry about that Rebekah. You will stay up here, where you belong, besides you're my favorite pupil." he said his breaking into a kind smile.

Impulsively Bekka hugged him. "Thanks."

"Now its time for you to get started. I'll be here if you need me." Michael said and pulled her into the warmth of his light.

Bekka closed her eyes feeling warmth surround her.

Then it was gone. She sat up and opened her eyes and wrinkled her nose. Damn the man stuck. She looked over at the bed and couldn't believe The Undertaker had let a woman bring him to this.

Well she might as well get started. She stood up and immediately fell back down.

Okay her body felt awkward and heavy, she was going to have to get used to being flesh and blood again.

Bekka got up again and went over to the bed making a face. He was still a good looking man. A shower and a meal..get him working out again and he would start to look half way descent again.

She put both hands on his back and shoved, but he didn't budge.

"Okay, I guess this is one of those occasions I can us a little angel power." She said to no one in particular.

She looked at him and he went flying off the bed into a heap on the floor.

Mark jumped up cussing. "What the fuck." he said sitting up and seeing the girl standing there smiling.

She had short black curly hair and deep green eyes. She was small, but with nice curves in all the right places. However she had just pushed him on the floor, he wasn't happy.

"Who the fuck are you?" Mark asked rubbing his aching head.

"I'm Bekka, I'm a angel and I'm here to get you back on the right path, now get up and take a shower, you stink." She said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Listen girl, I don't know what kind of drugs you're doing, but I want you to get out of my room right." Now he said getting up. He realized she was right, he did stink.

"No, I'm here till you see the error of your ways, now get in the shower and then we're going to breakfast, do you realize how long its been since I got to eat real food." She said.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Mark yelled going toward her.

Bekka felt her temper slipping. "Listen asshole.." She started.

A loud clap of thunder startled both of them.

Bekka looked up. "Sorrrry, but I don't think kind words is going to work with this one." She said.

"Look Mr. Undertaker, please go take a shower..I have been in this human form for less than five minute and I'm really not looking forward to the first experience being puking, cause you stink so bad." She said in a fake sweet voice.

Mark narrowed his eyes what a smart mouthed little bitch. "I aint never heard of no smart mouth cussing angel before." He said.

"Don't say I didn't ask nicely." She said and looked over his head.

Mark jumped up as cold water started pouring over his head. He sputtered as he was drenched with cold ass water. It stopped as fast as it had started.

"You little bitch, how did you do that?" Mark said walking toward her.

"Buddy don't even think about it." She warned.

Mark stopped and thought better of smacking her. "I'm going to take a shower, when I get back you better be gone." He said stalking off dripping toward the bathroom.

Bekka smirked and sat down on the couch.

Mark walked out drying his short hair. He frowned as soon as he saw the nut job still setting on the couch.

"I made you some coffee." She said.

Mark just glared at her and got himself a cup and sat down.

"Now then, we need to get some food in you and get you to the gym." Bekka said.

Mark sat the cup down and just looked at her. "You're fucking crazy."

"No I am not. You on the other hand are a disgrace, that match last night was a disgusting display, you should be ashamed of yourself."

Mark got mad then who the hell was she to tell him, his match was bed.

"GET OUT!" Mark screamed.

Bekka stood up and snapped her finger disappearing for a minute and then reappearing in front of him.

"Okay so I'm drunk and this is a bad dream." Mark said closing his eyes.

"No you're hungover you're not drunk." Bekka said.

"Whatever I'm having a hallucination." He said leaning his head back.

"Oatmeal cookies and lemonade." She said.

Mark's head popped up and he pinned her with green intense eyes.

"What the hell do you know about that?" he demanded.

Bekka stepped forward and put her hand softly on his head, Mark pulled back.

"I'm not going to hurt you, your doing a good enough job of that yourself." she said laying her hand firmly on his head.

Mark head filled with images.

_Mark, come in." _

"_I'm coming mama." Mark yelled from the back yard. This was the best part of the day. Mama always called him in for oatmeal cookies and lemonade at noon._

_Mark hugged his mama and she affectionately rubbed his head._

"_Now sit down there still warm." She said sitting down with him._

_Mark bit into the warm cookie smiling._

"_mama you make the best cookies." he said grinning_

Mark's eyes flew open and he found Bekka peering down at him. She pulled her hand back.

"Okay so you're an angel. I don't need your help, I like the way I am." He snapped.

He didn't want to let her know how the scene in his head affected him. His mama had been gone for ten years now, she would be really disgusted with him about now.

"Oh yea..I bet you just love being a big stinky, drunken washed up wrestler." Bekka said sitting back down.

"Girl you're pushing your luck." Mark said angrily whirling around to face her.

"Oh wow, I'm so scared." She said rolling her eyes.

"I don't want your help..now get out." He said in a dangerous voice.

Bekka settled back on the couch."Listen thick head, I'm here till you change your ways, now that can be one day, one year or one hundred, don't make no difference to me, thats up to you. I have nothing better to do."

Mark picked up a whiskey bottle and opened it to take a drink.

"Oh no, we're having none of that." Bekka said.

The bottle went flying out of his hand and into the sink busting into a million pieces.

Mark was stunned and didn't say anything for a full minute. She quickly got up and grabbed the other bottle sitting on the counter and calmly poured it down the drain.

Mark walked over to her his temper boiling at this point. "I'm going to hurt you if you don't leave." he said between his gritted teeth.

Bekka had never really been the type to back down, which is probably why she ended up getting beat so much.

"I'm not leaving jerk. Beside you cant hurt me, I'm a angel, remember." She said facing him.

Mark's temper boiled over and he lifted his hand and backhanded her sending her crashing to the floor in a heap.

Bekka lay there stunned and then slowly sat up. She had forgot what pain was since she hadn't had any in a long time. She was almost stunned by it. She lifted her hand to her mouth and felt the blood pulling her hand back to look at it almost in fascination.

Mark was horrified by what he had done, he had never hit a woman in his life. He stumbled back just staring at her.

"Shit that really hurt." She said and then looked up quickly.

"Sorrryy..I'm trying." She sighed..she hoped her cussing didn't get worse just hanging around this fool.

"You said I couldn't hurt you." Mark said looking at her, realizing how small she was.

"Well its been a while since I had a body, like this one anyway, forgot how fragile they are, my bad." Bekka said going to the bathroom to wipe her mouth off.

Mark sank to the bed, you know you've sunk to the bottom, when you knock the hell out of an angel and a girl one at that.

Bekka came out and stood in front of him. "okay first breakfast and then the gym." She said going through his stuff and throwing gym clothes in his bag.

"You're nuts." He said standing up.

"Maybe, or maybe I'm just way to optimistic, either way, you're having breakfast and then you're going to the gym, or we can sit in this room and argue all day."

"Fuck." Mark said heading for the door.

"Hey can you cut out the cussing, you're a bad influence on me." She said following him.

Mark rolled his eyes. He was going to end up killing a angel, then where would he be.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much for the reviews._

Mark watched as Bekka ordered one of everything on the menu. "I hope you don't think I'm paying for that." He snapped.

Bekka looked up at him. "Oh yea, I forgot about money..well I'll do you a favor, like say, saving your soul or something."

"Yea..I got a favor in mind, you might be a irritating bitch, but you look pretty hot." Mark said

smirking at her.

"You know you have hit rock bottom, when you try to hit up a angel for sexual favors. Although I can see the way you been looking

and smelling lately, you're probably having a hard time getting women." Bekka said laughing at him.

Mark sat in his chair wanting to slap her again.

When the food arrived Bekka tuned him out and sat there enjoying the taste of food again. She had enough food to feed a army.

Mark looked at her eating her food, she had a look of euphoria on her face.

He watched her take bites out of each dessert she had ordered.

"Hey Mark..who's this beautiful girl?"

Bekka looked up and smiled. "I'm Bekka, his girlfriend." She said staring at Dave Batista.

Dave just looked at Mark, this was unexpected, not that Mark even talked to him anymore, he was too busy drinking himself to death. Why would this sweet looking girl, get tied up with Mark, when he was nothing but a depressing drunk anymore.

"Nice to meet you Bekka." Dave said.

"You too, we're just having breakfast and then Mark, is going to work out." Bekka said.

Dave looked at Mark again, he hadn't seen him in the workout room in a at least six months. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Mark eat anything, but liquids, such as beer and whiskey.

Maybe this girl would be good for him. Dave frowned. He seen a cut on her lip and bruise forming on the side of her mouth.

"What happened here?" he asked reaching out to touch the cut.

"Oh I'm clumsy, I tripped over Mark's boots he left in the middle of the room." Bekka said grinning.

Dave looked at Mark, he sensed a lie in here. He looked at at the man he once considered his friend. Had he resorted to hitting women now.

Dave knelt down by Bekka's chair. "Sweet thing, you be more careful, you're to pretty to be walking around all bruised up."

Bekka blushed. It was new experience for her to have a handsome man paying attention to her.

"I will." She said shoving more chocolate cake in her mouth.

"You keep eating like that you're going to weigh three hundred pounds." Mark snapped.

Mark was pretty irritated at the way she had told Dave she was his girlfriend, never in a million years. Plus the way Dave was looking at him, like he was somekind of abuser or something.

"I don't care." Bekka said grinning.

Dave smiled. Well she wasn't thin skinned, that was a must of she was going to be with Mark.

Dave stood up. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."

She waved as Dave left the table. "He seems very nice."

"Whatever." Mark growled angry he couldn't get a rise out of her.

"Before the end of the day, he'll have everyone in the company saying I beat you." Mark said looking at her face a tiny spark of guilt eating at him.

"I doubt he would spread rumors." Bekka said continuing to eat.

"I thought you were here to help me, not eat yourself to death." Mark snapped.

"I thought you didn't want my help." She said smiling at him.

Mark watched her eat. Why did this shit have to happen to him, he wondered how hard it would be to ditch a angel.

"Okay lets hit the gym." She said standing up.

"I don't feel like it." he said standing up and throwing some money on the table.

She grabbed his gym bag. "Come on." She said cheerfully.

* * *

Bekka sat on the floor in front of Mark where he was panting like a overheated dog. "Boy you're really out of shape huh?" 

"Shut up." He managed to say without falling off the treadmill.

Bekka laughed. "I wouldn't risk wasting oxygen on talking right now."

Mark rolled his eyes and turned off the treadmill and went over to the weights. She watched him add weights.

Jeff was surprise to see Mark in the gym even more surprised to see the pretty young girl with him.

Jeff walked over to Mark. "Need a spotter?"

"No." he snapped.

Bekka looked at Mark and he let out a yelp and grabbed his ass.

"Be nice Mark." She said smiling sweetly.

Mark looked at Jeff who looked like he was wondering what was going on. "Muscle pull." Mark said.

Mark didnt know what she had done to him, but he vowed payback would be hell.

Mark lay back on the weight bench. "I guess you can spot for me if ya want too."

Jeff stood behind him while Mark started lifting the weights.

"I'm Jeff." Jeff said looking over at Bekka.

"I'm Bekka, Mark's girlfriend, nice to meet you." She said smiling at him.

Bekka grinned, Jeff Hardy was one of her favorite wrestlers.

This was news to Jeff. When did Mark hook up with a girlfriend.

Bekka got up and walked over to Jeff. "I like you're hair..its cool." She said referring to his multi-colored locks.

"Thanks..Hey maybe we can get together and go clubbing when we get to the next town." Jeff said.

"It sounds like fun, but I'm trying to keep Mark away from alcohol till he drys out a little."

Jeff couldn't help it he started laughing.

Mark slammed the weights down and up towering over Bekka.

"I am not a child and I will drink if I want to." He said trying to control his temper.

"You know..you are looking a lot better already, in a couple of weeks you'll be looking good, just like you used too." Bekka said.

Truth was he looked pretty darn good now with his short auburn hair and his mustache and goatee. His green eyes were beautiful. But she was trying to get him back in a good state of mind so she could actually talk to him.

Jeff grinned she didn't seem intimidated by Mark.

"My flight leaves in a hour, lets go." He snapped at Bekka.

"Bye Jeff..nice meeting you." She called back.

"You too." he said.

He was relieved that Mark had met someone, maybe she could turn him around.

* * *

Mark busied himself throwing his dirty clothes in his travel bag. He was having a hard time coming to terms with this whole angel business. But it seemed like he was stuck with her for the time being. 

He looked up to see her watching him. "You better never zap me in the ass like that again." Mark said.

Bekka smiled at him sweetly. "Just reminding you of your manners..act right and I wont have too."

"You have lots of nice friends." Bekka said.

"I don't have friends, there just a bunch of leaches." Mark said lifting his bag.

Bekka leaned back against the wall "Boy you sure like wallowing in your own misery don't you?"

Listen Girl, you don't know a damn thing about me."

"oh but you're wrong I know everything about you and I know your a very blessed person, you have a great career and great friends who care about you, nice house, nice cars, nice bikes..anything you want you can have..a lot of people would give anything to have your life." Bekka said.

Mark said nothing and walked out the door. Bekka sighed and turned to follow him. He was not going to be easy, she could see that. She might as well plan on spending a lot of time with this man. He was going to make her work.

* * *

Mark flopped on the bed and turned on the TV. He looked on the other side of the bed where Bekka was groaning and holding her stomach as she had been for the last hour. 

"Probably all that crap you ate." he said.

"I'm dying and I just got here." She moaned in misery.

"Didn't know angels could get sick." He said smirking at her.

"I'm in human form, so anything that could happen to you can happen to me." She said clutching at her stomach.

Mark had spent the last ten hours with her and she hadn't been to the bathroom yet. "Maybe you need to pee." He said.

Bekka smacked her head what a dummy. She got up and made a mad dash to the bathroom.

Mark couldn't help it. He started laughing and he couldn't stop. She came out a minute later glaring at him.

"Its not funny..I haven't been been human in a long time, I forgot about stuff like that." she said falling back on the bed.

Mark laughed so hard his sides hurt.

"So glad I could entertain you." She said

He finally stopped laughing and looked over at her. "I guess you're going to need clothes."

"Yea I hadn't thought about that either..This is what I woke up in." She said looking down at the jeans and t-shirt.

"I'll take you shopping tomorrow." He said getting up and starting to pace.

"I need a beer." he said.

"No you don't. You're not a alcoholic, you're just drinking to forget." She said.

Mark stomped around to where she was. "You need to mind your own business and stay out of my head."

"Poor Mark, you're the only one in the world who's' ever been hurt."

"I didn't say that, but I've been through hell, if drinking beer makes things easier why shouldn't I?" He asked,

"Because its just masking your pain, try dealing with it and getting over it. Then move on with your life. She's not worth it." Bekka said sitting up.

"No she's not, but my son was. I loved him dammit, he was my boy, my pride and joy, and now he's Matt's. I hate that bitch." Mark said walking away.

Bekka walked over and stood in front of him. "Mark listen to me and try to control your anger for a minute. You met Sarah and married her in a few weeks, you hardly knew her, any woman in there right mind would have accepted a marriage proposal from you. It was too much too soon. She met Matt they fell in love. Was they wrong, yes, she should have come to you and told you. But she didnt, you're destorying youself. You have to stop. Bekka said.

"So let me get this straight, this is my fault." Mark said his face turning red with anger.

"No Mark, its not your fault. We all have failings as humans, we all make wrong decisions. No one is perfect. Matt wanted her to tell you right away, but she was scared. That don't make it right, its just the way it is. Let me ask you something, did you ever cheat on your ex-wife?" Bekka asked looking up at him.

Mark turned away from her.

"Yea, I did." he said.

"Why, did you love her?"

Mark shook his head. "No I never loved her, it was just one of them things, she wanted to get married, I agreed. I wasn't ready too, but I did it was a big mistake." He said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Was you trying to hurt her?" Bekka asked sitting down beside Mark.

"No I cared about her, I was just thinking about my own needs at the time. I never wanted to hurt her." Mark said running his hands over his short hair.

"Sarah didn't mean to hurt you either. She just was thinking about her own needs and she got caught up. She's human Mark, she makes mistakes, She hurt her son too, you know. He spent a lot of nights crying for you, before he finally accepted Matt as his father." Bekka said.

"How do you know all this stuff?" he asked looking up at her.

"I can see whatever I want to see. It may give me a better perspective on things. Matt and Sarah are not bad people, Sarah is a little shallow, yea, she wants what she wants,they fell in love and you got hurt, is it fair, no. But life isn't always fair. Now you need to let go and move on. Its time." She said.

Mark didn't say anything. She hoped she was beginning to get through to him.

Bekka got up and laid her hand on Mark's shoulder for a moment. "You know, you're important to a lot of people Mark, not just your friends here. There are people that love you and look up to you , that you don't even know exist. Thats a power, most people don't have. You should appreciate it."

Bekka yawned and her eyes were heavy. Mark looked up at her.

"You should probably take a nap, before we head over to the arena." He said laying back on the bed.

Bekka went and curled up on the couch and was asleep in minutes. Being in this cumbersome human body was wearing her down. She was out like a light.

Mark watched her sleep. For the first time in months his head was clear and he could think.

He wondered how Bekka could see and know all the things she did. If she was an angel like she claimed to be, he guessed she could do anything she wanted.

Mark wished he could stop hating Sarah, could stop thinking about her and what she had done, but it wasn't that easy. He closed his eyes, he needed a rest.

Mark was exhausted from the workout this morning and his match tonight was with Mark Henry. He would need all his energy for that. It might be scripted, but his last match, he had made a fool of himself because he was drunk. That wasn't going to happen again.

* * *

Bekka walked with Mark through the side doors of the arena. She was a little starstruck, being a former wrestling fan. 

"Come on keep up." Mark snapped.

Bekka suddenly stopped and stared. There was a group of women standing right outside the door. Bekka knew instantly what they were doing.

Mark followed her stare. "Come on little angel, those ain't your type of people, their whores, trying to pick up some wrestlers, we pay good." he said laughing.

The anger that washed over her was immediate. "Whores huh? I got news for you, their somebody's daughter, sister , mother, their not just whores. It's so nice for you that you can fit everybody under a nice neat label." She said and stormed off.

Mark just stood there with his mouth hanging open, what crawled up her ass.

He seen her go out the door and start talking to them. Great so now she was trying to save the world.

Bekka stood and talked to the group of girls twenty minutes or so. Most like her, had been caught in crappy circumstances beyond their control. One girl Amber was underage, she would bet her life on it.

Bekka pulled her aside. "Amber, you have a grandmother who loves you, go home to her."

"How do you know that?" Amber asked looking confused.

"I just do, get out of this before you end up dead or doing this for the rest of your life." Bekka said laying a hand on her arm.

Amber didn't know why but she knew she should do what this girl told her.

"I don't have any money to get home and I dont know where my grandmother is." Amber said.

Bekka grabbed her hand.

"Follow me." She said.

Bekka looked around for Mark, but he must have took off.

"Where are you taking me?" Amber asked.

"Away from that door, your not turning one more trick." Bekka said.

She wasn't going to see this child exploited anymore. Amber had told her she was seventeen, she knew better, this child was probably thirteen or fourteen at most.

She got lost in the back of the arena, but finally found the mens locker room, she knew Mark had his own changing room, but maybe he came here to shower or something.

"Amber I want you to stay right here while I look for my friend."

Amber nodded and leaned back on the wall outside the door.

She opened the door and it was a bit foggy from the showers running, she turned and found her self staring at a naked Randy Orton.

Bekka's eyes widened at the sight. Damn he was fine.

Randy grabbed a towel and threw it across his lean hips. "Who are you and what the hell are you doing in here?" He asked.

Bekka was speechless and just then John Cena walked in with a towel wrapped low on his hips and she became numb.

Bekka realized what she was doing and closed her eyes. "Sorry..I know I'm a angel and I'm not supposed to be having these thoughts." she whispered to herself.

She opened her eyes again and found herself staring into the warm brown eyes of Dave Batista.

"Little girl, you lost." he asked with some amusement.

"Uhh yea, I was looking for Mark, he took off and I couldn't find him." Bekka said.

Dave chuckled. "Okay, well I'm dressed. I will take you to his dressing room.

"Hey wait Dave..you have to introduce us to this sweet looking girl." John said walking over. He had slipped on shorts but he was still shirtless.

"Yea..who is this fine woman?" Randy said walking over running his piercing blue eyes up and down over Bekka.

"Bekka this is Randy Orton and John Cena. "Guys this is Bekka, Mark's girlfriend." Dave said.

Randy took her hand and kissed it gently. "You are to fine to be with that grump."

Bekka smiled and looked at John.

"Nice to meet you beautiful." John said giving her that trademark dimpled smile.

Bekka practically melted into a puddle.

"Nice to meet you guys." She said.

Dave took her arm and lead her out of the locker room. "Lets find Mark."

"Come on Amber." Bekka said.

Amber who looked dead tired had sat down on the floor to wait and now stood.

Dave pulled Bekka away from Amber for a minute. "What are you doing with her?" Dave asked.

"What do you mean?" Bekka asked really tired of the superior attitude these people had.

"She's a .." Dave started.

Bekka interrupted him. "If you call her a whore..I'm going to punch you..Look at her Dave, she's a little girl. I'm going to find her family and send her home where she belongs." Bekka said angrily.

Dave looked over at the girl, she had on too tight clothes that barely covered her and way to much makeup. But Bekka was right, she looked young.

"Okay your right, sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad."

Amber looked uncomfortable. She knew the man was looking at her like she was trash, she was used to it.

Bekka took Amber's hand. "Come on..I'm going to get some money and try to help you find out where your grandmother is.."

Dave lead her to Mark's dressing room. "Look I doubt Mark is going to give you money for her, if you need some help with her, come get me." He said pointing across the hall to his dressing room.

"Thanks Dave." She said smiling.

"No problem." Dave said and walked off.

"I really don't want to cause a problem." Amber said looking nervous.

"You're not." Bekka said opening the door.

Mark looked up and seen Bekka with some hooker standing there.

"Bekka what the hell are you up to?" He bellowed.

Mark decided he had enough of this whacked out angel and he was about to put a end to her meddling in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Bekka turned to Amber who was backing out of the room.

"Amber he has a shower back there. Go get in there and wash all that crap off your face and get that hairspray out of your hair. I'll bring you a t-shirt in a few minutes."

Amber scooted around Mark and ran in the bathroom slamming the door.

"Now listen here. I don't know what you're up to, but you can just take that little tramp back where you found her." Mark said standing up.

"That little tramp happens to be a kid. I'm going to find her family and send her home." Bekka said not backing down.

"She's hardly a kid, look, shes young, but she knows what shes doing. The girl is trying to scam you for money." Mark said.

She looked up at him pacing back and fourth and running his hand through his hair. Bekka noticed he did that when he got upset or irritated.

"Listen take your little friend and just get out of my life, I told ya before. I like my life just the way it is." Mark said.

Bekka went through his bag ignoring him and got one of his extra t-shirts.

"What are ya doing? You're not listening to me." Mark said walking up behind her.

There was a knock at the Door and Bekka took the time to take the shirt in and lay it on the toilet.

When she went back in the room, Dave was standing in the door way. "Hey Bekki..I went to the girls locker room and got them to round up some clothes for Amber."

Bekka graced him with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

Bekka went and took the clothes and stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Dave's cheek. "Thank you..you are the sweetest guy."

Dave grinned "You're welcome."

Mark rolled his eyes. "All this for some whore."

All of a sudden Mark yelped and grabbed his ass.

Bekka flashed him a sweet smile. "I said be nice."

Dave just looked at Mark oddly.

"Muscle cramp." Mark muttered as he watched Bekka disappear back in the bathroom.

"She's a feisty one huh?" Dave said.

"Yea..Look thanks Dave for getting some clothes for the girl." Mark said.

"No problem. I'll see you later." Dave said and left.

Mark paced around the room. Bekka was too much trouble. He had his own problems to deal with and here she was laying everyone else's on his doorstep. How was he supposed to get better if he was dealing with all this extra shit she threw at him.

Bekka came out first and gave Mark a look. "Be nice..I mean it or you'll be sorry."

Amber came out slowly not looking up at Mark. Mark just stared at her. Bekka was right, with the clothes and make up and hairspray gone, you could see she was a baby.

Mark looked over at Bekka and she just shrugged at him. "You hungry Amber?"

Amber sat down on the edge of the couch. "I don't want to be no trouble."

Mark studied the girl. She had long brown hair, big blue eyes and her face still had a little girl look to it. The clothes were to big for her and hung off her.

"Ill go get her something, then I have to get ready for my match." Mark said.

"Thanks Mark." Bekka said.

Mark just nodded and left.

* * *

Mark grabbed a couple of sandwiches, chips and a soda and turned to leaved running into to none other than Matt.

Matt looked at Mark not knowing what to say. Luckily the last couple of months Mark hadn't been around much. The few times he had seen him, he was drunk and tried to beat Matt's ass.

Mark was surprised he didn't have the desire to beat the shit out of Matt. He just wanted to get back to Bekka and get that little girl fed.

"Excuse me Matt." Mark said walking around him.

Matt's mouth fell open and he watched Mark walk off.

Jeff came over. "Shut it before you catch flies."

"Whats come over Mark, I expected him to kick my head in or something." Matt said.

Jeff sat down at a table. "He's moving on, he's got some sweet young girlfriend."

Matt sat down. "So do you think, he's ready to get past this?" Matt said.

"Umm I didn't say expect a miracle, you slept with his wife and she passed off your kid as his for two years, I don't think you're ever going to be best buds with him." Jeff said shaking his head.

"I know that..but I want my wife and son to be able to visit me on the road, without worrying about if Mark is going to go off the deep end."

Jeff fiddled with his water bottle. "Matt that I can't tell you...you and Sarah made this situation, now you have to deal with the consequences."

"I know I know." Matt said getting up.

"I'm just tried of walking around on eggshells all the time." Matt said walking off.

Jeff shook his head. This was a lose lose situation for everyone.

* * *

Mark walked in the dressing room to see Amber curled up on one corner of the couch watching TV. She stiffened up as soon as he walked in the room. Mark sat the food beside her. 

"Thank you." She said avoiding his eyes.

"No problem." Mark said and walked into the bathroom.

He stopped short. Bekka was in there with her back to him talking to herself.

Maybe she was a nut.

She turned and smiled at Mark. "Hey..thanks for getting Amber some food."

Mark just nodded. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but who was you talking to?"

"Oh just Michael." She said.

"Okay, who the hell is that?"

"You know Archangel Michael, he happens to be my direct supervisor. I was just touching base."

Mark shook his head, this was just too much, either he was crazy or she was and either way, it didn't seem like a good thing.

"Look I talked to Amber. She ran away from a foster home trying to find her grandmother, the last she heard she lives in Des Moines. When she ran out of money she stopped here and some pimp hustled her and made her start working the streets. She's been doing this three weeks. I just have to find her grandmother." Bekka said.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Well I just will, don't worry." Bekka said smiling.

"Going to get special help?"

"Naw, some things you have to use regular resources and this is one of them, so I have to make a few phone calls. I have her grandmothers name so It shouldn't be to hard, I hope." Bekka said.

"How old is she?" Mark asked.

"She's a baby, she is only thirteen."

"Fuck, how does a kid end up hustling like that, what kinda freak would want to sleep with a little kid?"Mark said.

"Believe me, theres a lot of guys that would and wouldn't give a damn about her age." Bekka said and then sighed.

"I wonder if I'm getting demerits every time I cuss." She said looking dejected.

Mark did laugh then. "My angel with a broken halo." he said.

Bekka grinned. "Yea I guess so."

"I'm going to get ready for my match." he said.

Bekka nodded and left the bathroom.

Mark came out in his ring attire to find Jeff and Trish talking with Bekka.

"What is my dressing room a convention center now?" He growled.

"Shh. Amber is asleep." Bekka said glaring at him.

Mark's eyes softened as he looked at the little thing curled up on the couch. Poor thing looked exhausted.

"She's going to stay with Trish tonight. Dave called her and told her what was going on. I'm going to get busy and see if I can locate her grandmother." Bekka said.

"Poor kid..Bekka it's a good thing you found her." Jeff said.

"I'm glad I did too. She's still young, she can bounce back from this." Bekka said staring at the young girl.

"I got a few minutes before my match. I'll carry her down to your car Trish." Mark said.

"Okay..I'm done for the night, so we can get going." Trish said.

"Thanks Trish." Bekka said.  
"Not a problem. I'll call you in the morning when she gets up."

"Okay..Jeff is going to stay here with me and we're going to make phone calls trying to find her grandmother." Bekka said.

Bekka watched Mark gently lift the little girl in his arms. She saw the way he was so careful with her. Mark had a good heart, he just hadn't used it in a while.

"Alright guys, I'll see you in the morning." Trish said.

She followed Mark out the door and shut it behind them.

"Okay let's start making phone calls." Bekka said pulling out Mark's phone.

Jeff nodded and flipped his phone open. They would start with Des Moines Information.

* * *

Jeff and Bekka lay back on the couch. They had found six woman named Karen Nicholson in Des Moines. Three were ruled out right away, The other three they had left messages for, so they would just have to wait.

"You know, you're good for Mark, I see a change in him, for the better." Jeff said.

"Mark's been hurt, sometimes things are slow to heal."

Jeff twisted around to look at her. "You don't have a sister do you?"

Bekka started laughing. "No, but I think you already have your eye on someone."

"Huh?" He asked trying to play it off.

"Trish." Bekka said putting her feet up on the table.

Jeff just stared at her. "How did you know?"

"Well its kind of obvious to me anyway. You keep staring at her and the way you smile at her. Why don't you ask her out?"

Jeff sighed. "She's way out of my league."

"No way..you're a real nice guy Jeff." Bekka said reaching over to take his hand.

Jeff felt like the weight of the world was lifted off him when Bekka touched him like there was a warmth flowing from her.

He looked at her and smiled. "You're real different Bekka, I cant explain how, but you're special." He said.

Bekka just smiled and got up. "Naw there's nothing special about me."

Jeff didn't believe that for a minute.

* * *

Bekka was so tired she couldn't see straight. She sighed as hot water ran over her tired body. Mark had insisted on taking her to Wal-mart after the show for clothes. He said she needed them now and it couldn't wait. 

Bekka smiled as she remembered how Mark had grumbled through the whole trip, about how he hated shopping with women. Then he had insisted she pick up some clothes for Amber. Bekka was beginning to realize Mark was a big old softy, that growled a lot.

Bekka pulled on a big t-shirt Mark had let her borrow to sleep in and ran a brush through her curly hair.

She went out to the bed room and looked at Mark propped up on pillows watching TV. He had on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Bekka thought about how much better he was looking after just a day of laying off the booze.

Bekka stopped at the bed and leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. Mark looked up at her surprise in his green eyes.

"What ya slobbering all over me for?" He asked trying to act like she had bothered him or something.

Bekka grabbed a pillow and lay back on the couch. "Two reasons. One for being so nice to Amber, you didn't have to be, but you was and I appreciate it. Two for the way you acted when you ran into Matt. I'm proud of you." Bekka said yawning.

"How did you know about Matt?" Mark asked.

"How do I know anything Mark?" She said laughing.

Mark shook his head and reached over and turned out the light.

"Can I ask you something?" Mark asked.

Bekka rolled over on the couch. "Yea I guess."

"How did you die?"

Bekka sighed. " I died of a drug overdose."

Mark looked over at her.

"Don't looked so surprised, you don't have to be perfect to get into heaven, you just have to be willing to change and learn once you get there."

Mark wanted to ask her more but he glanced over and seen she was sound sleep. He watched her in the soft glow of the light from the TV. Bekka was changing things all around him, not just him, but what was happening around him. In a way it scared him, but then in another way, he couldn't wait to see what she would do next.

Mark finally closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Bekka got up early to go check on Amber. She was happy to find, she was in better spirits this morning and chatting a mile a minute with Trish.

Trish poured Bekka some coffee and they watched as Amber tried on the clothes, Mark had got for her.

Amber seemed tickled with the new clothes and thanked Bekka repeatedly for them.

While Amber was in the bathroom. Trish asked if she had any luck finding Amber's grandmother.

"I left a bunch of messages, just hoping I get a call back." Bekka said.

"Well she can stay with me till we find somewhere for her to go." Trish said smiling.

"Trish thanks so much, you been great." Bekka said.

"So are you and Mark serious? He seems so much better with you around now." Trish said.

"I don't know, we're just taking it one day at a time right now. I don't think he is ready for serious." Bekka said.

"True, but well we hope you hang around, everyone likes you. Dave was practically singing your praises last night, Jeff too." Trish said.

Bekka smiled. "I really like everyone here too. This place is like one big family."

There was a knock at the door . "Come in." Trish yelled.

Mark walked in along with Dave carrying Breakfast. "Figured you girls were hungry." Dave said setting the bags on the table.

"I'm always hungry." Bekka said grinning.

Dave pulled out a chair for Bekka and she took a seat.

Amber came out and got shy when she seen Mark and Dave.

"Amber come get some breakfast." Trish said as she sat down at the small table.

Bekka smiled as she watched Amber walk nervously over to Mark. "Thank you for the clothes." She said and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

Trish had to look down to hide her smile.

Mark took the little girls hand and patted it. "You're welcome baby." He said giving the rare smile that almost no one ever saw. It was a smile that could melt a womans heart when directed at her or in this case make a young girl develop a case of hero worship.

Amber was lost in the smile he bestowed on her. She smiled back and took a seat beside him.

Dave just shook his head. Mark almost seemed like his old self this morning. He hoped Bekka continued to work her magic.

* * *

Bekka threw Mark's clothes in his bag and packed her few things up. They were heading to the airport in a few minutes. He had went to the gym to work out and said he would meet her back up here. 

Bekka jumped at the knock on the door.

She opened it to find Trish and Jeff standing there.

"Whats up guys?" She said standing back so they could come in.

Jeff grinned. "I got a call back from one of the messages. We found Amber's grandmother."

"Thats Great!" She said and hugged Jeff.

"Yea seems like she has been looking for Amber and her parents for years. She had a falling out with her son when Amber was five and he took his family and moved. She didn't know where. Anyway Amber had told me her parents were killed in a car crash two years ago and put in foster care. Her grandmother is thrilled." Trish said.

"I'm so happy, Amber will have a good home to go to." Bekka said.

"Look when we head to the airport I'm going to fly out to Des Moines with her and take her to her grandmothers. Then I'll fly back here in a a couple of days" Jeff said.

"Jeff you're a sweetheart." Bekka said kissing his cheek.

Jeff grinned."I'm going to go round up Amber, she's with Mark and Dave downstairs in the gym. She already has her stuff packed. We all need to get to the airport in the next couple of hours."

Jeff left and Trish sat down on the couch. "You did a good thing Bekka."

"Yea well. I don't like to see kids hurt. I'm just glad it all worked out." Bekka said.

She sat down beside Trish. "I hope you aren't mad because I kissed Jeff."

Trish looked up confused. "Why would I be mad?"

Bekka looked down to hide the smile on her face. "Aren't you two a item, I just assumed you two were dating?"

"No, we're just friends. Why did you think we were dating?"

"Just the way you two are around each other, and Jeff is hot..I mean seriously burning up hot. He's so sweet, but at the same time so good looking. He has such a pure heart. I mean what girl wouldn't want him. And then theres the way he looks at you." Bekka said.

Trish sat up. "How does he look at me?"

"I really shouldn't have said anything. Maybe I'm just imaging things." Bekka said innocently.

"No tell me." Trish said

"Well he just gazes at you like you're the most beautiful woman in the world. I always see him looking at you with that goofy grin on his face." Bekka said smiling.

Trish fell back against the couch.

"Of course if you're not attracted to him..." Bekka trailed off.

"It's not that. I mean you're right..he one hot ass man..its just I never really looked at him like that before. I mean we been friends for a long time." Trish said.

Bekka grinned. Those two were perfect for each other, hopefully she had gave Trish a push in the right direction.

* * *

Bekka stood back a little and watched Amber hug Dave and Trish by. She looked so different from when Bekka had found her. She looked happy. 

Bekka turned to Mark and gave him a push toward the girl. Mark frowned at her but went over to Amber.

"Take care of yourself little girl, you got my number right, if you ever need anything call me." Mark said.

Amber wrapped her arms around Mark. "I will and thank you for everything." She said.

"I'll call you when we come to town, get ya some free tickets for the show." Mark said kissing her on the forehead.

"Thanks." Amber said finally letting him go.

Bekka walked over and wrapped the girl in a hug. "Listen to me, I want you to be happy and forget the last three weeks. You're starting a new life. I know you're going to do great things." Bekka said.

Amber hugged her back and then pulled back. "Bekka I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't helped me, thanks you."

"You're welcome. Now get, before you miss your flight." Bekka said.

Bekka turned to see Trish giving Jeff a hug and grinned.

"Hey come on, we have to get going."

Bekka looked at Mark. "Okay."

Bekka was happy that Amber was getting a second chance. It just brought up a lot of baggage from her former life. She didn't have time to dwell on that, she was here to do a job.

Mark reached out and tugged at Bekka's curls. "Hey you alright?"

Bekka looked up at him pasteing a smile on her face. "Just great."

Mark shrugged. She seemed awfully quite, which was unusual for her. All of a sudden she ran right in to Mark's back. He had come to a complete stop.

Bekka looked around him and groaned to herself. Just what she didn't need right now. It was Matt Hardy walking across the airport with Sarah and Jase.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I may be slower to posting updates, but I will keep up with this story, just at a slower pace, due to my working long hours right now.**

* * *

"Mark breathe." Bekka said trying to get his attention.

But he ignored her, his fierce glance focused on the three people in front of him.

Dave seen what was going on. "Shit do we really need this today?"

"Bekka get him out of here." Trish said.

Bekka grabbed his hand and started pulling on it.

Mark glared down at her and pushed her away, causing her to stumble.

"Hey asshole, you need to keep your hands off her."

Bekka turned to see Randy Orton walking up looking none too happy.

Mark turned to glare at Randy.

But Randy wasn't about to back down. "We all get you're miserable Mark, that you are unhappy, however that doesn't give you the right to push this little girl around." Randy said inching his face right in Mark's.

Bekka pushed in between them. "Stop it, okay."

Dave pulled Bekka out from between the two. "Let them go at it, Mark doesn't need to be hitting you." Dave said glaring at Mark.

"Dave Mark didn't hit me, okay..just cool it." Bekka said.

"Trish help me here." Bekka said.

Trish went over and grabbed Mark's arm and tugged him away from Randy. "Mark get on the damn plane now or I will kick your ass."

Mark snapped out of it and took one last look at his ex-wife and took off.

"Dave go get on the plane and stay out of Bekka's business." Trish said.

Bekka laughed. "Boy they listen to you."

Trish smirked. "Thats because they know I can probably take them."

Randy took Bekka's arm. "Sit with me on the flight." gracing her with his trade mark smile.

"I should really sit with Mark."

"Why so he can depress you to death, come on, please?"

"Go ahead Bekka. I'll sit with Mark and keep him out of trouble." Trish said.

Bekka didn't know if that was such a good idea. But then again, maybe he just needed to cool down a bit and Trish seemed to be able to handle him.

"Okay." She sighed.

Randy grinned. "Good I'll have you all to myself for a while.

Trish just laughed, Randy was full of himself but he was harmless.

Bekka strapped herself in the seat and found Randy staring at her.

"What?"

"You're gorgeous."

"Uhh thanks." She said.

"Now why don't you tell me why you're running around with that old man, girl, he's old enough to be your father." Randy said.

Bekka grinned. "But he's not my father. Besides he's not some old man, he's the Undertaker."

"Okay..I still don't see the attraction. He's an asshole. You're to sweet for him."

"Randy you're very nice, but I'm with Mark." She said firmly.

"Okay okay..but if you ever change your mind." He said grinning.

"You'll be the first to know." Bekka said laughing.

* * *

Michael watched Rebekah. She was doing great.

Her concern for others out surpassed what he thought she was capable of at this point. Her helping the little girl was just a added bonus.

But her attachment to these people was concerning him. Mark was her assignment, but she had already stretched it to help others, while there was nothing wrong with that, he was worried she was becoming to personally involved with these people.

The only thing he could do was offer her guidance, he couldn't directly interfere in what she was doing. She had to make it or break it on her own so to speak.

* * *

Bekka had to stop at the desk to find out where her room was, since Mark decided to leave the airport without her. He must be real mad she thought.

Randy had given her a ride to the hotel flirting the whole way over here.

Bekka stood outside the door for a minute and then knocked.

Bekka just sighed when Mark answered the door with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Great, now we have to start all over again." Bekka said slinging her bag in the floor.

Mark slammed the door. "Don't start with me, I had a bad day, I can have a beer if I want to."

"Okay Mark, just go ahead and drink your problems away, tomorrow, you'll have a hangover and Matt and Sarah will still be here." She said sitting down.

Mark felt his anger rising. He had only had one beer. He stopped and got a six pack and he couldn't even enjoy it because of her nagging.

He threw the beer bottle against the wall smashing it.

Bekka didn't know if Angels were supposed to have bad tempers or not, she supposed not, but he had just stepped all over hers.

"Okay you big grumpy bitch..I have had it with you.."

She broke off when she heard the thunder, she said a silent I'm sorry and continued.

"You are full of self pity, you're a bully and I'm not taking your abuse no more." She looked at Mark glaring and Mark suddenly jumped as he felt like himself being zapped in the ass like she had done before.

"Okay my little delinquent angel, thats it, I've had it with you."

Mark grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the bed and Bekka fought him every inch of the way.

Mark sat down and pulled her across his lap and started smacking her as hard as he could on her butt.

"Michael." She yelled trying to get free to no use. Bekka figured she was one her own, since she had pretty much provoked his temper.

Mark let his hand fly across her butt till his temper had died out and he dumped her off his lap in the floor.

He expected her to heap some kind of angel punishment on him, but she scooted back away from him her head down, not looking at him.

The room was silent except for his harsh breaths, neither saying a word.

Finally he looked up at her again, she was sitting on the floor with her back against the couch, her head down. "I warned ya not to do that again." He said trying to justify what he did.

Bekka lifted her head to look at him and Mark's breath caught in his throat. There was pain in her eyes, pain that he had put there and tears ran streaked her beautiful face.

"Angels don't cry," He whispered to himself. Hell from the first day, she had took anything he dished out. Even when he had lost it and slapped her. She had just got up as if nothing had happened.

"Why do you always got to hit me?" She asked her voice rough with tears.

The guilt of it tore at him, what the hell was wrong with him, hell Sarah had done ten times worse to him, than Bekka ever had and he hadn't ever laid a finger on her.

"Bekka..I'm sorry..I lost my temper." Mark said running his fingers through his hair.

Bekka climbed on the couch with her back to him and lay there. She hated crying in front of him, but she had feelings too.

Mark slowing got up and went over to the couch he sat on the edge. "I really am sorry, did I hurt you?"

Bekka flipped over looking up at him. "Oh no, you didn't hurt me, I'm a angel after all. I'll just wave my magic wand and make the bruises on my ass disappear ."

Mark sighed. She was mad and he didn't blame her.

"I doubt I left bruises." He said knowing she was over dramitizing a bit.

"Well its not likely I'm going to let you check and see." Bekka said tears still streaking down her face.

Mark felt the blush creeping up his face. "I didn't offer did I?

Bekka flopped over on her stomach. She was a failure. She had lost her temper with him and cussed. She wasn't cut out to do this.

"Bekka , I was mad about seeing Sarah and Matt together and then seeing Jase. I just had one beer, I wasn't going to get drunk and then when you came in getting mad..I just lost it..I really am sorry." Mark said laying his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not all your fault..I'm a failure as an angel. I mean I cuss and I zap you for no reason, just cause I'm mad. I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to be doing that." Bekka said turning over to look at him.

"Hey you're not as bad as all that. Come on..you get stuck with me as your first assignment." Mark said smiling at her.

Bekka groaned inwardly. She would be safer if he never smiled. Mark's character didn't exactly go around smiling. If half his female fans could see what he looked like when he smiled, they would be banging his door down.

"Truce?" Mark asked.

"Yea." Bekka said .

Mark shifted a bit. "You hungry?"

"Of course." She said grinning.

"Restaurant or room service?" He asked.

Bekka bit her lip. She didn't want to run into Matt or Sarah in public and get Mark going again.

"Let's go out." Mark said getting up.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yea..lets go." He said holding out his hand to her.

Bekka took it and stood up. She hadn't noticed how warm his skin was before. She shook her head and tried to clear such thoughts from her head.

* * *

Mark leaned his big frame back in the booth trying to get comfortable. " So did Orton try to flirt you out of your clothes today?" 

Bekka laughed and sat her tea down. "Yes pretty much. But he's nice, just lets his libido rule his brain, but he's young, I think thats normal."

"Yea, you're right..I remember my young wild days." He said laughing.

"So I guess he wants to go out with you?" Mark asked.

"Yea I think so. He said I needed to dump you that you was old enough to be my daddy."

Mark twirled his fork around. "What did you say?"

Bekka looked at him her eyes sparkling with laughter. "I told him that might be true, but you wasn't my daddy."

Mark laughed. "He's not used to women turning him down."

"Yea I could tell."

"Bekka how old are you?" Mark asked."

"I was nineteen when I died. I guess I'll look nineteen forever." Bekka said.

Mark wanted to ask her more, but he didn't want to pry into something that she didn't want to discuss. He assumed the subject of ones death, wasn't exactly dinner conversation.

Bekka wanted to scream when she saw Matt and Sarah walk in, every time, she got Mark in a good place, they showed up. But she guessed he was going to have to learn to deal with them.

"You ready to go?" Bekka asked.

Mark frowned. "In a hurry?"

"No..Just tired..besides the hard chair is killing my ass." Bekka said and jumped as a loud boom of thunder echoed through the restaurant.

Bekka smacked herself in the forehead.

Mark burst out laughing. " Maybe I need to start sticking a bar of soap in your mouth."

"Maybe start with your own." She said her eyes lighting with humor.

"Yea I see your point." Mark said getting up.

He turned and seen Matt and Sarah and his whole face just fell.

Bekka grabbed his hand. This time Mark didn't pull away. He felt a calming energy flow over him.

"Mark, just don't let it get to you...You got to much going for you to let a woman bring you down." Bekka said looking up in his eyes.

"What are you my cheerleader or my angel?" Mark asked just a spark of humor in his green eyes.

"There one and the same I guess." She said smiling.

"Okay then, lets get out of here, my little cussing angel."Mark said grinning.

"Hey I'm trying to do better." She said crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Mark did smiled then and Bekka willed him to stop. She couldn't think straight when he smiled at her.

"Bekka I don't care if you cuss or not, don't bother me. I was just teasing you." Mark said keeping her hand in his he started walking toward the entrance.

"Well I know you don't, but The Big Guy does, and I am trying to improve myself." Bekka said having to practically run to keep up with his long strides.

Mark ignored Matt and Sarah as he left the restaurant and Bekka heaved a sigh of relief.

"You act like you were serial killer or something when you were alive before. Sweet faced thing like you, how bad could you have been?" Mark asked looking down at her.

Bekka knew Mark wanted to know more about her, it wasn't the first time, he had questioned her. If he knew, he would look down on her. The same way he had the girls in front of the arena that night.

Bekka looked up at him. "Sorry to disappoint you Mark, but I was nothing in my life, a zero, who messed up everything I touched. I was a whore..just like those girls outside the arena."

Bekka pulled her hand loose from him and walked off. She was beginning to question herself if she could do this.

Mark was stunned. To stunned to say a word or go after her. She didn't look like someone who would sell their ass. But then again, she was a angel now. His face scrunched up in a frown. That comment he had made at the arena doors the other night had really bothered her, no wonder and he understood now, why it was so important to her to help Amber.

He thought about going after her and then thought better of it. Maybe she needed down time on her own, after all she had been babysitting him since she had been here.

* * *

Bekka made her way outside and decided to take a walk around the hotel. She came to the side and sat down on a bench enjoying the quietness back here.

"You look thoughtful, whats on your mind?"

Bekka looked up and squealed. "Michael!"

Bekka threw her arms around him and Michael smiled and hugged her.

"I just came to see how things are going."

Bekka sat back and sighed. "Three steps forward and one back. He's better I think, but His ex showed up and kinda threw him in a tailspin."

"Yes, well these things are never simple or easy, but you're doing well. By the way what you did for Amber was wonderful." Michael said.

"I couldn't help myself. I had to help her, I know that was a little outside my assignment, but I had to do something." Bekka said.

Michael took her hand. " You did the right thing, besides, you were helping Mark too. He opened his heart to the girl, thought about someone besides himself. It was the right thing, never question helping someone, assignment or not."

Bekka grinned. "Thanks."

Michael lifted her chin and looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea...I just got to thinking about my past..I wonder if I'm really the one to help Mark, since my own past is so unresolved. I mean I know I feel better about what happened to me, but it still pops up sometimes. Will I ever be able to leave it behind?" Bekka asked.

"Forget it no, its part of what makes you who you are, but one day, you'll be able to put it in its proper place, without dwelling on it. You're still learning, growing and healing, but you can still help Mark. Just have faith little one." Michael said and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you for coming to see me, it helped."

Michael got up. "You're welcome, oh and one more thing, you cant go around zapping him because he makes you mad, you know better."

Bekka sighed. " I know, I messed up."

Michael smiled. " Just try to control your temper, okay?"

" I will, I promise."

Michael pulled her in a warm hug. "Okay back to work Rebekah."

Bekka walked off knowing he was gone as soon as she turned her back. The little pep talk with Michael had her back on the right track.

* * *

"Michael." 

"Yes Gabriel." Michael said looking up.

"How is she doing?" Gabriel asked looking over Michaels shoulder at the girl in question.

"Just fine."

"Uhh huh..I think maybe it might be a little soon for her to be given a assignment."

"Why do you say that. She showed all the signs of being ready. She is ready to move on to something else and she's come a long way." Michael said.

Gabriel looked at Michael. "She likes being a human, she's like the people she's with now. Their becoming friends..what happens when this assignment is done. She needed to like being an angel before you sent her off back down there."

Michael looked up at his brother and friend. "Are you questioning my judgment?"

Gabriel suddenly smiled and the light from it caused the entire chorus of angels to sing at its beauty.

"We have never fought and we never will, Do as you wish, My brother, any decision you make is wise and just." Gabriel said.

Michael smiled back at Gabriel. " I have a feeling for this one, I know, I sometimes still run on feelings, but I feel this assignment is for her..I think she needs this Mark as much as he needs her right now."

Gabriel nodded. "Perhaps soon I shall see the wisdom in it too."


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry once again for the slow updates..Enjoy..Thanks for the reviews_

* * *

Bekka was tired,all she wanted to do was to curl up on the couch and pass out. Being in this cumbersome body was taking some getting used to.

She headed for the elevators. "Hold on a minute!"

Bekka turned and sighed She really didn't want to deal with this tonight. Sarah walked up to her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute.

Bekka took in her features, seeing why Mark had fell for her. She had long blond hair and clear blue eyes, one of those flawless complexions, that most women would kill for. Her figure was prefect, not a inch of fat anywhere. Bekka almost laughed, but held it in. This woman was Barbie in the flesh.

"Yes." Bekka said and followed Sarah over to the lobby where they both sat down.

"I'm so glad Mark is moving on now. I just hope we can get past this and learn to co-exist."Sarah said smiling at Bekka.

Bekka was trying very hard not to dislike this woman. But she seemed almost oblivious to the fact she had destroyed Mark. That she had took someone like The Undertaker and left the shell of a man, Bekka had found the other day in his room. It was very hard for Bekka not to let loose on her. But she knew she had to be patient and understanding. Thats what angels were supposed to be.

"I don't think Mark is going to be, over losing his son, anytime soon. I think it would be best just to steer clear of him." Bekka said.

"I really do regret that. Mark is just so scary. I was truly afraid to tell him." Sarah said twisting her hands together.

"I think the time to tell him about you and Matt would have been before you got pregnant." Bekka said wanting to clock this woman. She remembered what she had told Mark about trying to forgive and get past all this and she wanted him too. But this woman was pissing her off.

"I know, but you must know how Mark is. He doesn't show emotion, he never told me he loved me unless I rung it out of him. He wouldn't talk to me about his work, when he was on the road and he came home, he would drag me off to the bedroom like I was some tramp and then take off again. I need a man to tell me how he feels, that he loves me, that he thinks I'm beautiful." Sarah said trying to make Bekka understand.

Bekka understood all right, the two of them should have never got married. Sarah was a needy little Barbie doll, that wanted a husband to worship at her feet, Mark was definitely not that man.

"Look Sarah, Mark is trying to move on, but I don't think you and him are ever going to be buddies, just steer clear of him, thats the best advice I can offer."Bekka said getting up.

"Well thanks for listening to me. I really want Mark to be happy." Sarah said.

Bekka knew that Sarah meant it. She was really a very simple minded person and probably didn't really mean to hurt Mark, she just let her own needs over ride everyone else's.

"Sure no problem." Bekka said.

Now she just needed to get some sleep and think about what to do next.

Bekka had the extra key card and let herself in. She shut the door and then had to bite her tongue to keep from cussing.

Mark was asleep or maybe passed out and there beside him was a half empty bottle Jack Daniel's.

Why, he was doing so good she thought. She sat down on the side of the bed and grabbed the bottle of liquor. Just when she thought she was getting through to him, he pulled this mess. She got up and dumped out the liquor and went and took a shower.

Bekka came out of the bathroom a little calmer. The shower had helped her nerves. Bekka walked over to the bed and sat down beside Mark watching him sleep.

Sarah was a fool. Maybe this man wasn't some big sap who spouted love poems all day. But she was pretty sure Mark was the kind of man that gave his heart and soul when he loved someone, thats why he was hurting so bad right now.

Bekka laid her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. She wanted to make sure he would sleep peacefully. Even in his sleep she heard the great sigh lift from him.

"Thats it," She whispered.

She felt his body relax fully and she removed her hand.

"Well start over again tomorrow Mark, as many times as we have to." She whispered and pressed a kiss to his head.

She went and fell back on the couch. She smiled. There was someone out there that needed Mark. Bekka could hear her and she closed her eyes to see her. The smile that came over Bekka's face would have lit a lamp it was so bright.

"I hear you." She whispered.

She closed her eyes and lay back. Now she had to make plans tomorrow and probably start over tomorrow but she was going to and things were going to go as planned for a change.

* * *

Bekka woke the next morning to a banging sound. She opened her eyes to find Mark banging around the drawers.

"What are you doing?

"Looking for my liquor." He snapped.

Here we go again." She thought.

"I poured it out." She said sitting up.

Mark turned around to glare at her. "You are crossing the line. I will drink if I want to drink." He said.

Bekka stood up and looked at him. "Well go ahead, your going to get pissed right, we'll argue back and forth and then you can slap me around again."

Mark just stopped and shook his head. He didn't feel like arguing with her.

Bekka grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to change. She wasn't going to get discouraged.

She brushed her curly hair into some kind of semblance of order and walked out of the bathroom.

"You ready to eat?" She asked putting her sleeping shirt in her bag.

"No I'm not hungry, no I'm not working out today..go find someone else to irritate." Mark snapped.

Bekka just stared at him laying on the bed, looking like some little kid pouting. "I could make you, but I rather you act like a adult and get up."

Mark sat up on the edge of the bed. "Ya know I always have shitty luck, first marriage down the toilet, second marriage to some lying cheating slut, then I get some screwed up ex-whore trying to run my life."

Bekka knew he was purposely trying to hurt her, to get her to back off and it worked.

Bekka grabbed her key card off the table and looked in Mark's angry eyes. "Ouch, that really hurt Mark, congratulations."

She opened the door and walked out.

"Fuck!" Mark said and stood up. He picked up the phone and threw it against the wall and felt a little better but not much. Why the fuck had he said that to her. She was right, he was mad, he was trying to hurt her, simple as that. He would have felt a lot better if she had fought back, zapped him or dumped cold water on him, but she hadn't. He sat back down on the bed. Maybe she would just walk out on him, ask for another assignment or something.

* * *

Jeff knocked on Trisha's door hoping she was awake.

The door opened and Jeff had to restrain himself from grabbing Trish and kissing her.

She had a big t-shirt and her hair was all messed up and her brown eyes still looked sleepy.

"I woke you didn't I?" He asked apologetically.

Trish smiled. She was actually thrilled to see him. "it's okay."

"Umm well I was wondering if you wanted to have breakfast?" He said a blush creeping up his neck.

"Sure..I'd love too and you can tell me all about the trip and if Amber is okay." She said.

"Cool..I'll meet you downstairs in twenty minutes." Jeff said.

Jeff didn't know what came over him but he put his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him, her body seeming to fit perfectly next to his.

Trish didn't know what came over him either, but she was glad it did. She looked up at him and got lost in his gaze.

Jeff pressed his lips to hers. It was supposed to be a peck, but his tongue seemed to have a mind of its own as he ran it across her lips. Trish parted her lips and moaned as he deepened the kiss, his tongue meeting hers.

Trish also noticed something hard pressing into her. She pulled Jeff even closer wanting to feel his body as he kissed her.

Jeff planted a small kiss to her lips and lifted his head.

"My My Mr. Hardy, what a way to say good morning." Trish said smiling up at him.

Jeff grinned and gave her a quick peck. "twenty minutes." he said and let go of her.

"I'll be there." Trish said watching him walk down the hall.

* * *

Bekka went down and just set in the lobby. She would give him time to cool off and then go back up.

She sniffed as she thought of what he said to her. She shouldn't really be surprised, Mark had shown his attitude about prostitutes the other night. He seen them as trash.

"Baby girl, what ya crying for?"

Bekka looked up to see John standing there.

"Nothing..I got something in my eye." Bekka said looking down.

John sat down beside her. "Yea right..like Mark. What he do this time?" John asked.

Bekka looked up at him. He sure was cute. He had on baggy jeans and one of his wrestling t-shirts and a camo hat.

"You checking me out?" John said grinning.

"Those dimples are so cute." She said laughing.

John shook his head. "Well at least I got ya to laugh, huh?"

Bekka smiled. "Yea you did..you know you can help me out with something."

John took her hand and kissed it causing her to giggle. "Anything baby girl."

"We're going to be in Austin on Friday. I know you guys have a show. But I wonder if you and some the guys can lay over. There's a county home there for kids. I thought it would be great if you guys could go out and spend a couple of hours there, you know sign some autographs and maybe take some pictures with the kids." Bekka said.

"You can count me in and I will get with everyone I know. Thats a great idea." John said.

"You're a sweetie." Bekka said kissing his cheek.

John just smiled. There was just something about this girl.

"I bet most of the guys are having breakfast, come on. I'll buy you breakfast and we'll catch up with everyone there and get fill them in." John said taking her hand.

"Okay..I'll call the home this afternoon and let them know who alls going to be there."

Bekka was back on track again. Now she just had some planning to do.

"Hey Girly, over here." Trish said waving wildly at Bekka and John.

Bekka came over and kissed Jeff on the cheek. "Hows our girl?"

Jeff grinned. "Safely tucked in with Grandma, who by the way is thrilled to have her grandchild back. She seems like a real nice lady. I told her about what happened to Amber and she's going to make sure she gets some counseling."

"Jeff you're a angel." Bekka said grinning.

"No you are."

Bekka noticed right away Jeff and Trish holding hands.

"So Trish whats new?" Bekka asked.

Trish blushed and looked at Jeff. "Well me and Jeff have a date for tonight after the show.

"Thats great you guys are cute together." Bekka said.

"Thanks." Jeff said smiling at Trish.  
"Okay enough of this Mushy shit. Bekka wants us to volunteer some time to a kids home Saturday. I'm in how about you two?" John asked.

"Sure count us in, in fact I will hit the rest of the girls up and get a list back to you by this afternoon." Trish said.

"Thanks Trish."

"No problem Girly, sounds like fun anyway." Trish said.

"Yea..its a great idea." Jeff said.

John grabbed one of Bekka curls tugging on it. "Okay baby girl, what ya want to eat?"

" Pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs, and whipped cream on the pancakes and hot chocolate." Bekka said.

John and Jeff started laughing.

"You like to eat don't you honey?" Jeff asked.

Bekka just grinned. "Yea about as good as I like anything."

"Leave the girl alone, she likes food, at least she's not one of these females starving themselves to death." Trish said.

"We were just teasing." John said.

"I know." Bekka said laughing.

They all ate and each one took a list of wrestlers they would talk to about volunteering at the home.

"John thanks for breakfast..I have to get back to Mark." Bekka said standing up.

"You're welcome. I'll see you at the arena tonight."

Bekka told everyone by and she left.

"What is she doing with Mark, something just don't add up here." Trish said.

"You're telling me, I found her in the lobby crying. I know she was upset by him, just a feeling." John said.

"Well Mark seems to be feeling better, I think she's good for him." Jeff said defending his friend.

"Yes but the question is, is Mark good for her?" Trish said.

* * *

Bekka wondered into the gym, she had went back to the room, but Mark wasn't there.

She saw him over at the punching bag beating the hell out of it from the looks of it.

She stood there trying to decide the best way to handle him. She knew Mark wasn't has mean as he pretended to be, maybe she should just throw a little guilt on him, cause she really needed him to go to the children's home with her Saturday.

She took a deep breath and tried to look as sad as possible and bit the inside of her lip till there were a few tears in her eyes.

She walked over with her head down and sat down on the floor a couple of feet away from him.

Mark stopped what he was doing when he seen her. "Where ya been?

Bekka sniffed loudly. "Just wondering around." She said making her voice as low as possible.

Mark frowned. She sounded like she had been crying. Okay now he really felt like a dick.

"Did you get some breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry." Bekka said keeping her head down.

Now Mark knew she was upset, Bekka liked to eat more than anything.

Bekka felt like crap for lying to him, but she needed his cooperation, she hoped the end justified the means.

Mark took off the gloves and laid them down and walked over to her. "How about some ice cream or cake..I know you love chocolate cake?"

Bekka knew this was Mark's way of apologizing.

"No thanks." Bekka said.

Mark bent down and lifted her chin looking at her. Damn it he thought , she had been crying."I'm sorry..I didn't mean what I said, I had a hangover and you pissed me off by pouring my Jack out."

"It's okay..I know you didn't mean it." She said smiling at him.

Mark was always surprised by the pure pleasure her smiled caused, and it wasn't just him. She made everyone feel the same way.

Mark let go of her chin and stood and held out his hand to her.

Bekka took it and he pulled her up.

Mark almost had to force himself to let go. The warmth of her hand felt like it ran up his arm and all over his body.

" I ate and came to workout." He said wanting her to know in a round about way, he had done what she wanted.

Bekka couldn't help but like this man, sure he had a hard time expressing himself, but anyone who took the time to know him, would get what he was trying to convey. She understood, he was sorry, long before he said it.

"Good I'm glad." She said hugging him.

Mark was once again surprised by her actions, but never the less he felt his arms wrap around her like they had a mind of their own.

Mark held her for a moment before he let her go.

"I was going to go back to the room and rest a while, before I go to the arena,want to go back with me and hang out, I'll get you a banana split." He said smiling.

Stop her mind screamed at him. That darn smile of his was going to be her downfall.

"Banana split?" She asked hopefully.

"Yea that is if ya like them." Mark said teasing.

"Okay..I'm there." She said grabbing his gym bag and tossing it to him.

Mark laughed and followed. her out of the gym.

Now she just had to figure out a way to bring up the kids home to him and convince him to go with her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks so much for the reviews._

* * *

Mark grinned at the look on Bekka's face as she ate the banana split. She looked like she was in pure bliss. Mark was laying back on the bed.

Mark frowned as his cell rang again. Bekka had three calls in the last thirty minutes. He tossed the phone over to her and she caught it.

"Hey Trish..yea thats great."

Bekka grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the names of the wrestlers that would be hanging over Saturday to help her out.

"Yea I got it wrote down..Thanks." Bekka said and hung up.

"Can I use your phone?" Bekka asked shoving another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Haven't you been using it?" Mark asked.

"Uh yea..good point." Bekka said dialing a number.

"Yea Hi..It's Bekka Callaway..yea I just wanted to let you know we'll be there Saturday about ten. There should be about twenty of us..Yea..that's fine, I'll see you then." Bekka said and hung up.

Mark looked at her and grinned. "We get married while I was drunk or something?"

Bekka handed him his phone back. "I needed a last name, so I stole yours."

Mark knew she was up to something with all the phone calls, he just didn't know what.

"Come here." Mark said patting the bed beside him.

Bekka looked at him suspiciously.

"Get over here, I'm not going to bite ya." Mark said.

"Yea I bet thats what the snake says to the little mouse right before he swallows him whole." Bekka said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Now what are you up to." Mark asked pinning her with those green eyes of his.

"What do you mean?" Bekka asked innocently turning to sit with her back to him.

"Here I don't like talking to your back." Mark said and dragged her to sit beside him on the bed.

" I mean whats with all the phone calls?" He said.

"Oh That..some of the wrestlers are volunteering to go to a children's home and visit with the kids Saturday. I'm organizing it." She said trying to ignore the fact that she pressed against him and he was staring at her.

"Well are you going to ask me to go?" Mark asked leaning a little closer to her.

"Stop that." She said

"Stop what?" He asked grinning.

"Breathing on me..I cant concentrate." Bekka said.

"Back to the question, are you going to ask me to go with you?

Bekka looked up at him trying to read his mood. He was so unpredictable she never knew what would set him off.

Mark seen the wary look in her eyes and regretted that his erratic behavior had put it there. Mark even in his good days had never been a warm cuddly person, but the behavior he had exhibited over the last few days with Bekka was way over the top.

"I would like for you to." Bekka said looking away from his intense gaze.

"Okay." He said.

Bekka looked up at him quickly. "Really you'll do it?"

"Sure..why not?" Mark said.

"Great thanks..Having the Undertaker there..is going to make this awesome." Bekka said.

"You're a fan right?" Mark asked laughing.

"Well I was back before..well anyway..yea...The Deadman was one of my favorites." Bekka said relaxing as soon as she figured he wasn't going to come unglued.

"Really..who else did you like? Mark asked laying back on the bed.

Bekka yawned. "Well lets see..I loved Stone Cold..I thought he was so cool. Kevin Nash..I just loved his hair. Of course there was you. I would say you guys were my top three."

Mark lay there watching her. She looked sleepy. "Lay down and nap for a while..I'll get you up when its time to go."

Bekka started to get up but Mark put his hand on her arm. "I told you I don't bite, lay here."

He threw a Blanket over her and he turned on his back to watch TV.

Bekka just shrugged and closed her eyes.

Mark glanced over at her. She had the thickest eyelashes he had ever seen. The way they fanned her cheeks while she was sleeping, she really did look like some sweet angel." he thought grinning.

* * *

"Mark wait up." Bekka said. 

"No..I have a job..I don't have time to wait on you to howl at the moon or star gaze or whatever it is you're doing." Mark said turning to glare at her.

"Fine go ahead..I will catch up with you later." She said ignoring him.

It was a beautiful night and she wanted to just stay outside and look at the moon and stars. She had took simple stuff for granted before and she wanted to enjoy every moment of everything while she was here.

Mark stomped back over. "Can you please do this after the show tonight?"

Bekka looked up at him and smiled. "Well since you said please."

She followed him into the arena waving at various people.

"Hey Mark."

She looked up to see Jeff coming over.

"Yea Jeff." Mark said but Bekka noticed she didn't snap his head off.

"I was wondering if you and Bekka wanted to go out with me and Trish after the show?

Mark stopped. He hadn't got out and done anything for a while. "What do you think Bekka? " Mark asked surprising Bekka and Jeff both.

"Well what are you going to do?" Bekka asked.

"We're going to a dance club." Jeff said.

"Sounds like fun but.." She began.

"Don't worry mom, I can control my drinking." Mark said rolling his eyes.

Bekka figured it might be good for Mark to get out again. "Okay..we'll meet you out back after the show."

"Great see you guys then." Jeff said.

" Well thats a surprise." Bekka said.

Mark slowed down a bit so she could keep up with him.

"What?" He asked.

"You wanting to go out with friends."

"I guess it time I stopped holing up in my hotel room." Mark said.

Bekka smiled. "Good we'll have fun."

Mark looked at her. "Don't expect miracles. I said I would go out. Don't expect me to be the life of the party."

"I don't..I'm just glad you're making a effort. Keep this up and I wont have to be around to bug you much longer." Bekka said.

Mark didn't reply. However he was surprised to find the thought of her leaving didn't please him at all.

* * *

The club Jeff and Trish chose was really jumping. The music was loud and people dancing. 

Jeff grabbed them a table and they sat down and ordered drinks.

Mark ordered a beer and Bekka bit her lip so she wouldn't say anything. Hopefully he wouldn't get drunk.

"I'll have a soda." Bekka said.

"No way girl, at least get a beer." Trish said.

"No thanks." Bekka said. She used to drink like a fish, she knew there was nothing wrong with having a few drinks, but she was here for Mark, not to sit around drinking.

"Bekka one drink is not going to kill you." Mark said realizing she felt she shouldn't, but he didn't think her loosening up with one drink was going to doom her to hell either.

"Give her a Seventy Seven Sunset Strip." Trish said.

Bekka sighed. "Okay, just one."

"You'll love it girls, its got rum and pineapple juice, sprite and a few other things." Trish said.

They all got their drinks and sat there talking about the show.

"Hey guys can I join you?"

"Sure Dave." Jeff said.

Bekka looked at Mark, he seemed relaxed and he was joining in the conversation.

Mark was surprised to find he was having a good time relaxing and hanging out. When he was married to Sarah, they had went to the club several times a week, until she had got pregnant.

Mark had enjoyed hanging out and dancing with his wife and throwing a few drinks back.

No reason why he had to become a hermit, he could learn to have a good time again, he realized.

Bekka sipped on her drink slowly and watched the people dancing. She loved to dance, bur it didn't seem like a good idea to get out there and shake her ass anymore.

Jeff stood up and grabbed Trish's hand and pulled her up to go dance.

Bekka watched them, they were both great dancers, she would love to join them.

"You have everything set up for Saturday?" Dave asked.

"Yea..All we got to do is show up." Bekka said.

Just then Torrie Wilson came over to the table.

"Hey Dave..Hey Mark." She said.

"Hey Torrie..want to join us." Dave asked.

"Sure." She said and walked all the way around the table and sat down beside Mark.

Mark gave her a strange look, and Bekka had to fight the urge to laugh. Poor Mark didn't even realize she was trying to get his attention.

Dave seen the amusement in Bekka's eye. She didn't seem to be upset that Torrie had practically sat on Mark.

"So Mark how have you been?" Torrie asked flipping her blond hair back.

"Fine." Mark said sipping on his second beer.

Bekka rolled her eyes..He was going to have to do better than grunting out one word answers.

"Mark was just saying, he would love to dance." Bekka said.

"Really." Torrie practically squealed.

Dave just looked at Bekka, something with her and Mark was just not adding up.

Mark glared at Bekka. "Uhh yea." He said reluctantly.

Torrie grinned and grabbed Mark's hand pulling him out on the dance floor.

"Okay what gives, why are pushing Torrie down Mark's throat." Dave asked sitting back.

Bekka looked at Dave. "Look this thing between me and Mark, its not permanent. We just hooked up for kicks, Mark needs to meet someone who he can have a real relationship with. I'm trying to help him." Bekka said.

Dave shook his head. "Why in the hell would Mark want someone else. You're sweet and beautiful..You care about other people..I just don't get it."

"Don't try to get it Dave." Bekka said.

"By the way that chick at the bar is checking you out, why don't you go ask her to dance." Bekka said.

Dave turned to see a real hot chick eying him up and down. "Okay, well let me go talk to the lady." Dave said getting up.

Bekka turned her eye back to the dance floor. Torrie was running her hands all over Mark, and grinding her ass on him. Bekka drank the rest of her mixed drink and slammed the glass down.

She was trying to do the right thing by Mark, so why the hell was she so jealous she wanted to go slam Torrie's face in, which was stupid since she had handed Mark to Torrie on a silver platter.

Bekka sighed. She was trying so hard not to be a good angel, why was she having these feelings for Mark.

Bekka got up and walked over to the bar and ordered a beer and sat at the bar.

"Hello Dear."

Bekka looked beside her. The man was beautiful, almost too beautiful. He had blond hair and piercing blue eyes. You could get lost in his gaze.

Bekka quickly looked away.

"Now Bekka, don't be rude. I know your on your first assignment, thought I would come meet you, get to know you." He said.

"I know who you are, I have nothing to say to you."

"Oh and why not, Michael been bad mouthing me, I assure you it's just jealousy, I was always the handsome one."

"You're not fit to say Michaels name." Bekka said turning to glare at him.

"Oh I do so admire loyalty in the hired help." He said smirking.

"I couldn't help but read your thoughts. Jealousy, lust , passion, those are not good angel traits, believe me I know." The man said leaning closer to her.

"Look I'm trying, its not easy, when you're in human form to control all these emotions." Bekka said.

"Oh yea and very admirable too. Believe me I can see you're trying, the question is why? You were bored to tears up there, this is the first fun you've had in a while. Michael didn't tell you, did he? You could stay here its, in his power, you could be alive, have a chance to have a good life, with a man you could love, have children. It's in my power too." He said.

"Get thee behind or the more modern version POOF!" Bekka said.

"Bekka Bekka..I'm not the bad guy here. Let me ask you something, did Michael see fit to tell you who your father is?

"No and why would he, I'm dead, I don't care anymore."

The man sat back and ordered her another beer. " You were born in Corpus Christi? Am I correct?

Bekka rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Hmm yes, Well let me tell you a little story. You're mother wasn't all bad, she was just young and stupid. She came from a very wealthy family, unfortunately a very unforgiving wealthy family.

She was a child really and she met a older boy, he was 21 if I remember correctly. He was just starting out in his career with the AWA I believe."

"I don't want to hear this." Bekka said.

"Why, the truth will set you free." He said.

"Anyway he got her pregnant, the poor girl, she went to him and he didn't believe her, called her a slut and went on his way, ended up with a very lucrative career too, very wealthy, but he didn't give a rats ass about the child he left behind, did he, not one thought to you and your mother became a bitter angry woman, living on one man to the next. Tell me girl, who got you started watching wrestling?"

Bekka closed her eyes she didn't want to hear this or know this. "My mother."

"Yes, your mother, wanted you to gander at your father every week, she liked to watch to didn't she, she liked to hate him from afar."

Bekka got up. "I don't want to know."

"Okay, I'll leave you to figure out the rest, with a little research I bet you could, or I have a better idea, just ask Michael when you see him. You know people think I'm messed up. Michael sent you here knowing you would find out, be in contact with the man, he knew I would come to you. Did he warn you, tell you the truth? And you want to know why? It's one of their big tests, you know test your moral fortitude, see how well you handle yourself under dire circumstances and all that. Really messed up if you ask me."

Bekka just stood there all kind of thoughts running through he mind.

The man stood and threw some money on the bar. "Don't worry, I'll ease your mind a bit, its not Mark, the object of your desire."

Bekka started to walk away. "Tell Michael I said hello." the man said.

Bekka turned to look at him but he was gone.

Her mind was racing, she wanted to know, but she didn't want to know. She had a reason for being here and she couldn't let this distract her.

She walked back toward the table when the music called to her. She wanted to Dance and forget about all this crap for a while.

Party like a rock star was playing and she found her a tight spot on the dance floor and let her body move to the music. She closed her eyes her body gyrating to the chords. She had always loved to dance, its like she could feel the beat moving through her body.

Bekka felt hands on her hips and didn't bother to see who it was, she didn't care. Hands pulled her back against hard hips and she grinded back against them. She felt hands ran down her arms and lift them. She let her hands run down the chest and felt the hard muscles. She was lost in the music and the feel of the other person.

She felt herself turned around and pulled against a hard chest. Bekka felt the knee slip between her thighs and she ground her self on it throwing her upper body back only to be caught in strong arms and pulled back. His hands ran down her body as she danced. Bekka felt so free, she didn't want the song to end, but it did.

Bekka opened her eyes and looked up to find Mark staring at her, lust written all over his face.

His big hands pulled her closer and leaned to her ear. "You're one damned hot angel." his breath brushing her ear making her shiver.

"Let go." Mark said standing up.

"I don't know." Bekka said. The look in his eyes scared her and excited her at the same time.

Mark could sense the confusion in her. He wanted her, but he wouldn't take her if it wasn't what she wanted. He admitted her being a angel complicated things.

Mark wasn't used to denying himself something he wanted, but he didn't want to screw with her head.

"Come on, we'll talk, get some sleep."

Bekka looked in his eyes and seen he had calmed own, the passion was still there, but it was under control. "Okay."

Mark kept her hand in his and lead her out of the club.

Dave sat watching them, that crap Bekka had fed him about the two of them not being serious was hog wash. Seeing the two of them dance floor told him that. Something strange was going on and he was going to find out what.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for the reviews.**

Bekka nerves were shot. From the dancing with Mark, the conversation with Mr. Fallen Angel himself and the thought of Michael sending her here without at least warning her, that her no good deadbeat dad was a wrestler, it was just too much to take.

Mark noticed the quietness in her, she hadn't even grilled him about how much he had to drink.

"Ya know, I think we should stop and get a couple of bottle of Jack and drink till we pass out." Mark said looking at her.

Bekka looked at him. "Real funny Mark, I don't think so, I'm not that out of it. Besides which you have a early flight tomorrow at Noon."

Mark laughed. "I just wanted to see if my little nagging angel was still in there."

"Yea I am." She replied and looked out the window.

Mark looked at her, something was definitely off with her. Mark pulled into the hotel parking lot and they got out of the car. Mark grabbed his ring gear and they headed for the elevators.

* * *

Bekka got out of the shower and dried off. In her quest for clothes at Wal-mart she had totally forgotten night clothes, so she had taken to stealing Mark's shirts to sleep in. 

She pulled on one of his Wrestlemania shirts and her panties, then ran a comb threw her curls.

She stood and looked in the mirror. Her father, she hadn't thought about her missing in action father in years. Her mother was never very forthcoming except to say he was worthless and she never seen a penny from him. Bekka shook her head to clear it. She could ask Michael, but she wasn't ready to talk to Michael right now. Maybe she would try to figure it out on her own.

But then she still had Mark. She had to help him ,get him straight before she could just go off on her own tangent.

"You alive in there. I got to take a leak." Mark yelled through the door.

Bekka opened the door. "Always such a gentleman."

"Yea well, get out or you're going to get a eyeful." Mark smirked at her.

Bekka just shook her head and walked out closing the door behind her, she grabbed a pillow off the bed and fell back on the couch. She closed her eyes just wanting to sleep and get all this crap off her mind.

Mark came out and looked at her on the couch. She wasn't asleep, he could tell.

Bekka squealed as she felt herself being lifted. "What are you doing Mark?

"The bed plenty big..it's easier to talk to you, I don't feel like yelling across the room." Mark said laying her on the bed.

Bekka laid there looking at him. He had on boxers and nothing else. Great just what she needed. Bekka had never cared for sex while she was alive, but even with the bad memories, looking at Mark's body did weird things to her, made her feel things she had never felt before.

Bekka decided to just keep her eyes shut and ignore him.

"Turn over here and talk to me." Mark said as he lay down beside her.

Bekka kept her eyes shut. "You're not exactly Mr. talkative, whats different tonight?"

Mark wasn't a patient man, and when he wanted something he didn't ask twice.

Mark rolled her to her side. "Look at me."

Bekka opened her eyes to find Mark looking at her. He was too close and she could smell the cologne he wore and the smell of whiskey still on his breath.

"Your smell has improved a hundred percent since I met you." She said grinning.

Mark smiled then and Bekka felt her heart race, the way it aways did when he graced her with one of his rare smiles.

"Stop that damn smiling or I'll get back on the couch" Bekka said.

Mark smirked, but wiped the smile off his face.

He propped up on one elbow and looked down at her. "You're attracted to me."

"Yea and so are are a million other women on the planet, your point is?" Bekka asked.

"A million other women aren't in bed with me." Mark said touching her cheek with his finger.

"Mark don't, I'm not here to have sex with you, okay,just stop." She said turning her head away from him.

"Why did you shove Torrie down my throat tonight, to keep me off you?" He asked.

"No, I wanted you to have a good time, I figured Torrie would take care of you, she likes you."

"I like Torrie too, but not like that. Thanks but I can get my own women without any help." Mark said laying back again.

Bekka said nothing, but lay there looking at him. She wondered how Sarah could ever think about cheating on this man. His body was perfect. True he wasn't pretty, there wasn't a damn thing pretty about him, but he was all man. He exuded maleness at its pinnacle. His hands were rough and calloused, his body all lean hard lines. Bekka closed her eyes and swallowed hard. This was not good, not good at all. For someone who thought sex was gross, for the most part, Mark sure was making her think about what it would be like with him.

"How do you know, you're not supposed to have sex with me, maybe it will make me all better." Mark said smiling.

"You're joking right? I mean I'm a angel, I'm not supposed to be running around having sex, you don't get that?" Bekka asked.

Mark laughed. "Sex is a natural thing right, nothing wrong with it."

Bekka struggled to answer, he made it sound so reasonable. "Sure sex isn't bad, its just, well I'm not like you anymore, I've moved on from physical things. Angels are beyond the physical need for sex."

"But right now, you're in a very physical body, so you're telling me you don't want to have sex or need to?" Mark said turning to look at her again.

"Mark its not happening." Bekka said hoping that ended the conversation.

"Thats not a answer, whats wrong, don't ya like sex?"Mark asked.

Bekka turned and just stared at Mark like he was crazy. "You know, if you ever had to sell your ass to keep your pimp from beating your ass, you wouldn't ask me that. Look I had sex as a teenager a couple of times, it wasn't anything to write home about. When I started turning tricks, none of my clients ever looked like you or Dave, okay. I got overweight husbands who wives didn't want to give head, a lot of freaks. Theres nothing to like about sex."

Bekka was trying hard to convince him and maybe more so convince herself, that she wasn't missing anything.

Mark shook his head. "Your education is sadly lacking, I could show you how good it is."

Bekka turned to look at him. "Mark I would be lying if I said I felt no attraction to you, but I know how it ends, sex is gross. Besides after what I just told you, why would you want me?"

Mark just stared at her. She really had no clue how beautiful she was. " Because you're beautiful and I like your attitude, don't quote me on that though, and sex is not gross, you just havent had sex with me yet, thats why you think that."

Bekka couldn't help but smile. "You cant stand me, I drive you crazy."

Mark chuckled. "Yea at first and maybe you still do, but you're growing on me, and you're hot as hell."

"Hot huh, gee you're so romantic." Bekka said grinning.

"Romance is overrated, when you got a man that makes you scream." Mark said smirking.

"Hmm well I guess I'll never know." Bekka said.

Mark suddenly pulled her against him. Bekka struggled to get loose.

"Calm down. I'm not going to do anything. I haven't ever had to resort to forcing a woman." Mark said pulling her closer.

"Then what are you doing?" Bekka asked getting lost in his scent ahd the feel of his strong arms.

"Maybe I'm going to be romantic and spout meaningless poetry while you gaze in my eyes." Mark said his eyes glinting with humor.

Bekka burst out laughing at the mental image of that.

Mark laughed too and pulled her head down to rest on his chest. Bekka relaxed and after a minute, just gave up and wrapped her arm around him.

"I promise I ain't going to try nothing. But I'm not going to lay here and watch you sleep on the couch one more night, when you could be sleeping in the bed." Mark said playing with a stray curl.

Bekka yawned. "Its probably not a good idea."

Mark smiled as she snuggled deeper in his arms. "Probably not, but since when do I do what I'm supposed to?"

Bekka gave it up and closed her eyes. She was asleep in minutes. Mark watched her. She was beautiful but it was more than that. He couldn't put a finger on it, but she was beginning to become important to him. Mark wanted her and patience wasn't in his nature, but he would have to be. He was going to have her angel or not.

* * *

Bekka awoke to find herself held tightly in Mark's arms. She tried to move, but his big arms seemed to be locked around her. 

She tried to slip under his arms to no avail. Bekka sighed and lay still. "Mark I got to pee, you big ape let me up."

Mark chuckled and moved his arms and Bekka slipped out of bed to go to the bathroom.

Mark turned to his side and looked at the clock. They had a flight out n a couple of hours. He supposed he should get up.

Mark groaned and swung his legs to sit on the side of the bed.

"Stop groaning old man, and get up." Bekka said coming out of the bathroom.

Mark laughed. "Come over and I'll show you I'm not so old baby."

Bekka just laughed and grabbed some clothes so she could get dressed.

Bekka had been thinking about the whole situation with finding out who her father was. Maybe she wasn't here for long, but she decided she wanted to know. She wouldn't do anything with it, but she at least wanted to know who he was.

Mark got up and grabbed his jeans and a black wife beater and put them on while Bekka was in the bathroom.

Bekka came out and started packing there stuff in the bags, while Mark ordered breakfast from room service.

Mark got off the phone and watched her. She was certainly beautiful but there was more to her than that. Sure she had a smart mouth, but he knew she was kind, she wanted to help people.

Mark was used to being with woman that were concerned about matching there nail polish with their shoes. Not ones that tried to help hookers or even cared about people like that, or set up events for kids no one gave a crap about. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Maybe his problem was he had always hooked up with the wrong type of woman.

* * *

Bekka put a forkful of pancake in her mouth. She had lot on her mind this morning. 

"Mark do you know anything about The American Wrestling association? Bekka asked.

"Well yea, a lot of wrestlers started out there in the old days." Mark said.

Bekka sat her fork down. "Did you?"

Mark shook his head. "I had a contract with WCW, they didn't do much with me and in 1990 I went to WWF."

"So you wouldn't know any of the guys there from around 1986 to 1987?" Bekka asked.

"Well a lot of guys started at AWA..got a name or anything else, I mean half the guys on the roster got there start on AWA." Mark said wondering what she was up to.

"No thats all I know." Bekka said looking down at her food suddenly losing her appetite.

"Want to talk about it?" Mark asked sitting his fork down.

Bekka looked up at Mark, the last thing he needed was to be pulled into her drama.

"Come on little angel, you've heard enough of my problems." he said sitting back.

"I've found out my father is a wrestler, I mean I never knew him. I don't want to know him, I'm dead, whats the point. But I do want to know who he is." Bekka said.

Mark feared for a moment that life had played a nasty joke on him, God only knew if he had left any kids running around from his wilder days.

"It's not you." She said hearing his thoughts clearly.

Mark sighed in relief. "So did your dad take off when you were a baby or what?

"No, My mother went to him when she was pregnant he called her a slut and said it wasn't his, kind of hard to figure since she was a virgin Huh?"

Mark wasn't surprised, it happened all the time, especially in this industry where men had women in every town.

"Did you know this when you came here?"

"No, I got kinda blindsided with this. I cant believe Michael let me walk into this blind." Bekka said.

"So how did you find out?" Mark asked curious.

"Believe me you don't want to know." Bekka said getting up.

"Sure I do, tell me." Mark said.

Bekka went to stand at the window looking out at the cloudy sky.

Mark went to stand behind her. He lifted one of her silky curls rubbing it between his fingers.

"Fallen angel sound familiar?" Bekka asked.

Mark stopped what he was doing. "You're joking right?"

"Uhh no, what did you think he was a fairy tale?" Bekka asked laughing.

"Tell the truth I haven't given it much thought." Mark said.

"Well he's real alright, anyway, he's trying to get me to turn on Michael, turn my back on my assignment. I'm not dumb. I realize that. I just want to know who he is." Bekka said.

"How old would he be, do you know that?" Mark asked.

"Forty one or forty two." Bekka said.

Mark sat back down and thought. "Well I know a lot of guys that started there. Rick Martel, Hulk Hogan, Scott Hall, Dusty Rhodes, quite a few but most of these guys would be to old to be him. Tell you what. I'll call Scott tonight, if I can get a hold of him and ask him if he know anyone from that time period around that age." Mark said.

Bekka turned around and walked over to Mark and hugged him. "Thanks."

Mark patted her back. "No problem, now sit down and eat, we have to get out of here soon."

Bekka sat down. She hoped she was doing the right thing and not opening a can of worms that was best left closed.

* * *

Bekka strapped herself in and leaned back waiting for the flight to take off. 

She looked up as Mark sat down beside her. She knew that Matt and Sarah and their kid was on this flight, in fact they had passed right by them, but Mark hadn't said a word. Not that he would even if it bothered him.

"Stop it." Mark growled.

"What?"

Mark took her hand and patted it. "Looking at me like I'm going to go throw Hardy off the plane."

Bekka smiled. "Sorry it's my job to worry."

"Well stop for a little while. We got other things to think about, like figuring out who your dad is, and making sure you don't get sent back too soon for doing such a good job." Mark said.

"Its not my choice when I go back. When I'm done. Michael will pull me back." Bekka said looking out the window.

"So what happens after you go back to heaven, What do angels do all day? Play a harp all day or what?"

Bekka laughed. "No..I guess for a while, I'll do this whole help humans with their problems and after that I'm as much in the dark as you. Michael don't tell me much other than what I'm doing at the moment."

"I would think You would be happy when I leave, No more getting zapped and no more nagging." Bekka said.

Mark just grinned. "Like I said before, you're growing on me, beside I know how to handle ya when you start getting to mouthy."

Bekka turned to look at Mark. "You better just watch it buddy, remember what I can do to you."

Mark took her chin in his hand and leaned close to her. "I ain't scared little angel." The he kissed her, not a passionate kiss, just a simple sweet kiss on the lips that left her heart pounding.

Mark let go of her and sat back. "See I know how to quite you down."

Bekka smacked his arm and laid back. "You need to stop that, don't kiss me no more and no more of that damn smiling of yours."

"Getting to ya huh?"

Bekka decided to ignore him and closed her eyes.

Unknown to them Dave was sitting in front of them and had heard the whole conversation and his mind was reeling. Either one or both of them were crazy or the other option, Bekka was an angel.

Dave shook his head that just wasn't possible or was it?

He knew one thing for sure, he was going to get Bekka alone and have a talk with her and find out exactly what was going on.

* * *

Bekka watched Mark getting ready for his match with Randy Orton. 

"So who's going to win?" Bekka asked.

Mark rolled his eyes back in his head. "The Undertaker of course."

Bekka laughed.

"I'm going to do a little bleeding tonight though, so don't freak out." Mark said.

Bekka nodded. "Just be careful, I don't think Randy likes you much."

"Randy is just hormone driven, He wants my angel to himself."

"Uhh yea I know..he's always flirting with me." Bekka said.

Mark frowned. "he ain't getting out of line is he?"

"No No nothing like that. He's actually very sweet and he's not hard on the eyes either." Bekka said.

"Sweet huh..Maybe I can try being sweet." Mark said sitting down beside her.

"I don't think sweet works for you very well." Bekka said poking him.

"Hmm we'll see maybe I'll surprise you." Mark said

Bekka laughed as Mark grabbed her and started tickling her. "Stop you big goof." She shouted.

Mark laughed and let her go. "I gotta go."

Bekka nodded and watched him leave. Mark was playing a dangerous game with her. She knew she was developing feelings for him Feelings that would do her no good, she was going to have to leave here eventually.

Bekka looked up at the knock on the door. She went over and opened the door to find Dave standing there.

"Bekka want to tell me what all this angel business is about?" Dave said coming in the room

Bekka eyes got wide, how the hell did he know about her.

Dave turned and looked at her seeing the shock on her face.

"I overheard you and Mark talking, now care to explain?"

Bekka realized she was sunk. She didn't need the whole Roster knowing about this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for the reviews.**

* * *

"Look Dave..I don't know what you think You heard..But.."

Dave cut her off. "Don't try to bullshit me Bekka okay..Just tell me whats going on." Dave said sitting down on the couch.

Bekka sat down beside him. "Okay..but remember you asked and this goes no further than you and me."

Dave nodded. "I'm a angel and I was sent down to help Mark get over this thing with Sarah and Matt."

Dave just stared at her. "You serious right?"

"Yes but don't ask me to prove it cause I'm not allowed to show off." She said.

Dave felt the truth of her words, he knew all along there was something different about her. "So Mark knows and I'm assuming you're not his girlfriend?

"Yea he knows and he wasn't real receptive at first, but I think I'm waring him down." She said grinning.

Dave just sat back and sighed. "You know this is really weird."

"I know..But I think my job will be over soon..Mark is a lot better, he's bouncing back.. he wont need me."

Dave looked over at her. She didn't sound to thrilled about that. "You love him."

"I don't know what I feel. I feel something for him, but its not going to do me or him any good. I will have to leave."

"We'll all hate to see you leave." Dave said.

Bekka smiled. "I like you too Dave."

Dave grinned and hugged her. "Mark's pretty lucky to have you."

Bekka shrugged. "I don't know, I can be kinda irritating."

"Not any more than any other woman." Dave said grinning.

* * *

Bekka jumped up when Mark walked in. "You okay?" 

"Yea..I told ya I was going to take a chair shot." He said walking past her holding a bloody towel to his head.

"Okay Mr. Tough guy can I take a look?" Bekka asked.

Mark didn't really know how to act with her making a fuss. Sarah never had, she had always been squeamish about him getting hurt and didn't want to deal with it.

Bekka followed him into the bathroom and pushed him down to sit on the toilet.

"I told ya I was fine." Mark snapped.

"Well I'll just see for myself grumpy." She said taking the towel from his head and dumping it on the floor.

She got a washcloth and wet it and wiped the excess blood from his head. Bekka stood between his open legs and cleaned and washed the cut.

Mark sat there watching her patiently clean him up. She was so different., he liked the way she was taking care of him, could get used to it in fact.

Bekka got the peroxide and cleaned the cut and then put antibiotic ointment on it, and put a couple of long band aids on it. Bekka bent down and kissed it running her fingers through his hair stroking his head.

"There all done." She said smiling at him.

Mark wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close leaning his head on her for a moment.

Bekka continued to stroke his head.

"Thanks." he said.

"You're welcome..You ready to leave..we need to get some rest, we leave early in the morning." Bekka said.

Mark slowly let go of her. "Yea lets go." he said standing up.

Bekka went and grabbed his bag handing it to him. Mark just watched her. He wondered about how fair life was, he finally found a woman that intrigued him on every level and she was an angel, already dead. "Thats just the kind of luck I have." he thought.

* * *

"I'm going to run down to the restaurant and pick up something to eat and bring it back." Mark said as he sat his bag down. 

"Okay..I'm going to shower." Bekka said grabbing her clothes and heading for the bathroom.

Mark nodded. "Anything special you want?" He asked.

"No, just as long as you get dessert with it." She yelled from the bathroom.

"Of course." Mark said smiling and left.

Bekka wondered why she hadn't heard from Michael, not that she was ready to talk to him yet, but he usually touched base with her every few days.

She hopped out of the shower and dried off and then towel dried her hair. She figured she needed to start doing some research on the computer to see if she could come up with who her father was. She knew she could always ask Michael and he would tell her, but she wanted to figure it out on her on.

* * *

Mark grabbed some sandwiches and a couple of salads and of course a slice of chocolate cake for Bekka and got in line to pay for it. 

"Hey Mark."

Mark turned to find Sarah standing there.

"What do you want?" Mark asked.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry I hurt you." Sarah said.

Mark sighed. He was surprised to find he felt nothing anymore for her.

"Sarah it don't matter anymore, we're done, now just leave me alone." mark said.

"I hate having you mad at me." Sarah said.

Mark looked at her like she was crazy. He was fixing to blast her and realized just what a idiot he had been to marry her. As usual this was all about Sarah, she didn't want him being mad at her, it all came down to how she felt. She was so shallow and he really should have seen that when he married her, but damn look at her, she was gorgeous, he realized he had been thinking with his dick.

"Sarah, I'm not mad, but what we had is over, just leave me be." He said.

"Okay Mark." She said and walked off.

Mark was surprised how little he felt. He wasn't upset, he didn't feel like drowning his self in booze. Most of the hurt had been from losing Jase, not her.

He smiled and payed for the food eager to get back to Bekka.

* * *

Bekka jumped when Mark came through the door. Mark frowned and set the food down. 

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yea, just deep in thought."

"Come here and eat." Mark said.

Bekka sat down and grabbed the cake.

"Nope, eat dinner first." Mark said snatching the cake back.

"Okay okay." She said grabbing the sandwich and salad.

"I called Scott today. I got his answering machine, he'll call back when he gets it. If anybody knows who's who, its him." Mark said.

"Okay..I may borrow Jeff's laptop tomorrow on the flight and try to do a little research myself."

Mark nodded. "What was your childhood like?"

Bekka said nothing for a minute and then looked at Mark. "It was horrible, depressing time in my life and I don't really want to think about it no more. I would like to punch my father in the head though."

Mark decided to drop the subject and they talked about the upcoming trip to the children's home.

"So who's all coming?" Mark asked.

"Trish, Jeff, Dave, John, Randy, Kennedy, Candace and Torrie and John said Shawn Michaels would be back in Austin and he's going to try to get him to come.

"Sounds good." Mark said.

"Yea it will be a big treat for these kids." Bekka said.

"So what are these orphans or what?" Mark asked.

"Some are, some have been taken from abusive parents and haven't found a foster home yet, there's babies and toddlers there too, some are drug addicted, a few aids babies too. It's a pretty big home, I know they don't call them orphanages no more, because its not supposed to be permanent, they try to find homes for the kids. They house about forty kids there right now." Bekka said.

"So how did you find out about this place?" Mark asked.

"My magic angel powers." She said laughing.

Mark just shook his head. "Real funny."

" What I can use them for doing good stuff, just not for torturing you unless you acting like a jerk." She said grinning.

"Watch it little angel or I'll put you across my knee again." Mark said eying her.

"You better not." Bekka said grabbing her cake.

Mark got up and went to take a shower while she devoured her cake.

Mark came out to find Bekka curled up on the couch pretending to be asleep.

"Little angel, you cant fool me." He said picking her up.

Bekka opened her eyes. "You cant just plop me in your bed every night."

"Oh and why not?" Mark said laying her in the bed and crawling in beside her.

"Cause its just not right and cause I said so." She said crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"You sound like a five year old." Mark said turning on his side.

"Whatever." Bekka said and closed her eyes.

Mark pulled her close to him wrapping one of big arms around her.

Bekka sighed. She supposed she could knock him out of the bed, but the truth was she didn't want to. Beside she was just sleeping with him they wasn't doing nothing wrong.

"Mark...You did real good with Sarah tonight."

Mark looked at Bekka in the darkened room. "Sarah is the last thing on my mind right now."

"What is?"

"You..I'm thinking about kissing you. " He said rubbing her arm.

"Mark we cant okay, we just cant."

"Mark leaned over and silenced her with his lips. Bekka gasped and Mark's tongue smoothly glided in her mouth exploring and tasting her.

Bekka tried to resist for about two seconds and then her body relaxed and she wrapped her arms around Mark's neck pulling him close. She was lost in his taste and smell the feel of his mustache tickling her skin.

Mark lifted his head and looked at her. Her breath was coming in rapid gasps.

"Wasn't so bad huh?" He asked pulling her back to lay on his chest.

Bekka laid her hand on his chest. "Thats not really the point Mark. I'll be leaving soon."

"I know, why shouldn't I have you for just a little while, when heaven will have you forever." Mark said covering her hand with his.

"Mark..I never felt this way about anyone, but I'm going to have to leave and how can I do the job I'm supposed to do when I'm thinking about you. It's better we just leave things the way they are."

Mark rubbed her arm up and down. "Bekka you can have your way for tonight, but I cant make a promise I don't intend to keep. I'll have you." He said and closed his eyes.

Bekka curled closer to him, wondering how she had got herself into this mess.

* * *

Mark awoke to his cell ringing. He carefully pulled his arm from around Bekka and got up to answer the phone. 

"Hello" He said taking the phone in the bathroom. He didn't want to wake her so early.

"Hey ya big bitch."

Mark laughed. "Hey Scotty."

"Hows it going man" Scott asked.

"Pretty good. I'm doing better."

Scott was relieved to hear from Mark. He hadn't heard a word since his breakup with Sarah.

"So you needed so information about some elusive wrestler." Scott asked.

"Yea, I got a friend looking for her dad, he wrestled in AWA from I think she said 85 to 87. don't have a name but he should be 41 or 42 now." Mark said.

Scott was silent for a minute. "Well that narrows it down, Most of the guys that wrestled in AWA are a lot older than that."

"Yea thats what I thought, so any names pop to mind?" Mark asked.

"Yea one in fact, Shawn Michaels." Scott said.

Mark sat down hard. "Shawn?"

"Yea, why don't you talk to him, as him if he knows this girls mother, could keep you from having to run around looking if he's your guy." Scott said.

"I just cant imagine it Shawn, I mean he's a good guy, I know him. I cant imagine him walking away from his kid and supposedly she told him she was pregnant." Mark said.

"Mark he must have been pretty young, what were any of us like back then, we have all changed, Shawn too I imagine. Like I said talk to him and if he's not your guy, get back to me and I'll do some asking around." Scott said.

"Okay and Thanks Scott."

"No problem and bring this girl to meet me, I assume you two are together?"

"Well not officially, but I'm working on it." Mark said.

Scott laughed. "Just turn up the charm a notch or two, do more than grunt at her, I know some woman like that whole Neanderthal thing you got going on , but you could try to be a little romantic."

"Up yours Scotty, I have no problem getting women." Mark said grinning.

"Uhh huh..get back to me..I'll talk to you later." Scott said.

Mark hung up the phone and walked back into the bedroom. He decide he was going to talk to Shawn first. He didn't want to say anything to Bekka before he was sure.

* * *

"I have a few things to take care of. I'll meet you back here later." Mark said. 

"Okay. I think I'll see if Jeff and Trish want to go grab a bite." Bekka said.

Mark pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "Okay..see ya in a while." he said.

Bekka smiled. "Okay."

Mark left and Bekka grabbed a comb to run through her hair.

"Well I see things are progressing nicely between you and Mark"

Bekka dropped the comb and turned around. "Go away." She said seeing Mr. Dark angel himself sitting there.

"Now is that any way to treat me. I'm looking out for your interests here." He said

Bekka sat down at the table and stared at him. " Oh yea, your just full of concern aren't you?"

He shifted forward. "You love Mark, don't deny it. You finally find love and you're just going to walk away?"

Bekka looked away from him. "Yes."

"Going to play the martyr , okay, do you think heaven really needs another angel, that bad. You'll give up the chance to live and to finally have love, for what?"

"Because its the right thing to do, I don't get a second chance to be human, I'm supposed to help them, thats it." Bekka said.

He looked at her shaking his head. "You don't know what you're giving up. Love , marriage, children, to be a little slave for Michael? You're a fool." He said disappearing right before her eyes.

Bekka sighed and laid her head down on the table. It was so hard to resist. She did want all those things and she wanted them with Mark, but it wasn't meant to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

* * *

Mark stood in front of Shawn's room, trying to think about how to ask Shawn about this whole mess. 

Mark sighed and ran his fingers through his short hair. He guessed the best way, was to just come out with it.

Mark knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and Mark grinned at his old friend. Shawn had been out on injury for eight months.  
"Mark, Hey man, its great to see you." Shawn said stepping back to let Mark in.

Mark walked in the room, trying to form his thoughts. How did you just come out and ask something like this.

They sat and talked a while about everything that had went on while Shawn was gone then Shawn brought up the divorce. "I'm glad to see you feeling better Mark, looks like you're getting back in shape too." Shawn said.

"Yea. Its been a long rode. "Mark said. "But I think I'm done mourning over my marriage and everything else that went down.

Shawn was happy to hear that Mark was past his ex-wife. She had done him dirty and Mark deserved to get on with his life.

"Good Man , I'm glad to hear it. Shawn said getting up and grabbing a bottle of water. "Want one?" He asked Mark.

Mar shook his head. "Look I need to ask you something.

Shawn opened the water and sat back down. "What is it?

" Do you remember a girl named Sherry Davenport? Mark asked looking at Shawn.

Shawn's look immediately changed. His friendly look instantly became hard and angry. "What the hell do you know about that bitch?" Shawn asked.

"Calm down Shawn, I just asked you a question." Mark said.

Shawn jumped up and started pacing the room. "That little bitch, tried to tell me that I got her pregnant. I was just starting my career, It would have ended my career, if I had got saddled with her."

Mark stood up now getting angry. "Let me get this straight, you left a sixteen year old pregnant and alone, because you were afraid it would ruin your career?" Mark asked.

Shawn whirled on Mark. "Look, I don't know if it was mine or not. I made a decision and it was the right one for me. That was so long ago. The kid is grown by now. It's done. I have a wife and a child. I don't need this shit."

Mark shook his head. He thought he knew Shawn, but obviously he was wrong. "You know what Shawn forget it." Mark said heading for the door.

"How do you know about this?" Shawn demanded.

"I know a little girl, that has your eyes, but forget it Shawn, she is better off without you." Mark said opening the door to the hotel room. "Your a selfish bastard."

Shawn shrugged and looked at Mark. "Maybe I am, but you cant go back and change the past."

Mark shut the door behind him. He was going to have to share this information with Bekka, he was just worried about how she was going to take it.

* * *

Mark walked in the hotel room to find Bekka sitting staring out the window. He thought she was going out.

He walked up behind her putting his hands on her shoulder. Bekka smiled and covered his hands with hers, relishing the warmth and strength behind them.

"You okay? Mark asked pulling her to lean back on his chest. "Yea..I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what?" He asked.

Bekka leaned her head back on his chest. "Honestly, you."

Mark smiled and turned her around to face him. He looked into her beautiful face.

"What ya thinking?"

Bekka grinned then. "I'm not going to tell you."

Mark suddenly bent and kissed her lips quickly and then pulled back to look at her. "I'll get you to tell me eventually."

"Maybe." She said turning back to stare out the window.

"Bekka I need to sit down with me, I have something to tell you." Mark said leading her over to the couch. He sat down and pulled her to sit close beside him.

Bekka looked up at Mark as he took her hands in his. "This is some kind of bad news right? I can tell."

Mark tried to think of how to tell Bekka her father was a complete dick head. "Bekka, I found your dad, Scott called me and we narrowed it down to one person."

Bekka looked down. She had a feeling whoever it was, wasn't passing out pink cigars, Mark's demeanor was to somber.

"Okay, so who is it?" Bekka asked.

Mark took a deep breath. "Shawn Michaels." He said looking to see Bekka's reaction.

Bekka sat there a minute to let it sink in. Shawn Michaels, she never really took him to be a asshole, but she guessed she was wrong. "So I take it he was less than thrilled."

Mark nodded. "He is a prick, I never knew Shawn was like this. He turned completely cold on me. I'm sorry Bekka."

Bekka shrugged. "I'm already dead Mark, it's not like I need a daddy."

Mark looked at her closely. He just knew she was trying to hide her feelings, this had to hurt. He pulled her close for a hug and Bekka wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Mark, for at least finding out who it is for me."

"You're welcome, just wish it could be different for you."

Bekka pulled back to look up at Mark. "I'm really okay Mark, I have a lot of other things on my mind, we have to go to the children's home tomorrow morning and I'll be moving on soon. I'm more concerned about those things than my deadbeat dad."

Mark nodded but wasn't completely convinced, but decided to let it go for now.

* * *

That night at the arena, Bekka went looking for Trish, while Mark warmed up in the ring. She found her in her dressing room in a tight clinch with Jeff. "Excuse me you two." Bekka said in amusement. 

Jeff broke the kiss and looked up at Bekka flushing slightly.

Trish laughed. "You caught us."

"I see. I did. You guys make a cute couple." Bekka said.

They both smiled and Jeff leaned down to kiss Trish. "I have to get going, I'll meet you back here, later." He said.

Trish sat down and Bekka sat down beside her.

"So what time are we going to meet in the morning?" Trish asked.

"Nine in the morning, in the lobby. We'll take three cars."

"Okay, I'll try to let everyone know, I have a match tonight, if you could let some of the guys know, that would be great." Trish said.

Bekka stood up. "Sure I'll get started now. I'll see you in the morning and good luck with your match."

* * *

Bekka had let everyone know the time to meet up in the morning, she just had Dave and Randy left, she would ask them to let Shawn know, as she didn't think she could deal with having to look at him right now. She had told Mark she was fine, and for the most part she was, but the little girl inside her was still stinging over his rejection of her. She tried to put it out of her mind. She had a job to finish up and then she would most likely be on her way. 

She came on Dave's dressing room and knocked on the door.

Dave opened the door and smiled at her. "Hey sweetheart." He said pulling her in his arms to hug her.

"Hey Dave. I just wanted to let you know what time to meet in the lobby tomorrow."

Dave pulled her in his room. "Great Randy's here too and he was looking for you earlier."

Randy put on his sexy grin for her and walked over to her. "Stop hogging her Dave." Randy said taking her hand and kissing it.

Bekka just smiled and shook her head. "Hey Randy..I wanted to let you and Dave know what time to be in the lobby, nine, Okay?"

Randy kept her hand in his. "Sure thing beautiful."

Dave just grinned, Randy would die if he knew he was flirting with a honest to goodness angel.

"Down Randy." Dave said laughing.

"This must be the Bekka I've been hearing so much about."

Bekka turned and her breath caught in her throat. It was Shawn Michaels. Shawn's smile dropped as soon as he saw her. He knew immediately who she was. He found his own green eyes flecked with some blue staring back at him. She had her mother's hair and his features.

"Shawn this is Mark's girlfriend Bekka." Dave said.

Th pieces fell into place for Shawn, of course, Mark's girlfriend, she had set Mark onto finding him.

Bekka turned to Randy and Dave. "I really have to go, I'll see you guys in the morning."

She didn't even afford Shawn another glance as she turned at left.

Dave looked at Shawn, he looked angry and Bekka was acting weird. What the hell was going on?

Randy also noticed. "Whats up Shawn, you and Bekka know each other?"

Shawn looked at Randy. "No never seen her before, I have to go, see you guys." Shawn said and left.

"Really weird." Randy said.

Dave nodded in agreement. He would catch up with Bekka later and ask her about it.

* * *

Shawn quickly followed the girl down the hallway, he was going to find out exactly what she was up too. 

He caught up to her quickly and grabbed her arm and spun her around. "We need to talk." Shawn said harshly.

Bekka looked in the eyes that were so like hers and seen nothing but anger. He was angry because she had disrupted the perfect little world he had built. "I have nothing to say to you." She said pulling out of his grasp.

"What do you want from me, money?"

Bekka actually laughed. "I don't need anything from you, I don't plan on bothering you or disrupting your life. I just wanted to know who you were, thats it."

Shawn narrowed his gaze at her. He didn't believe her for a minute. "You're lying"

Bekka shook her head. "I don't need you for anything, believe me. Just go on with your life and keep pretending I don't exist." Bekka looked away from the man. In a way she wanted to unload on him, for abandoning her and hate him, and heap some kind of justice on his head. Like maybe dump a hailstorm right over his head. But she knew it wasn't the right thing to do.

"I don't need this in my life, I have a family and a wife, who wouldn't understand this." Shawn said

Bekka just shook her head. Life had dealt her a lousy set of parents, that was for sure.

Bekka looked Shawn right in the eyes. "I wont ever bother you again and by the way I forgive you." She said and turned and walked off.

Shawn watched her leave his heart racing. He hadn't believed Sherry when she told him she was pregnant with his child. But seeing Bekka he knew she was his. But it was to late now, his life was different and he had other people to think about. He turned and walked away.

* * *

Bekka watched Mark's match with Kane on the monitor. He looked so much better. His timing was right on. Mark was back in his element. 

True they had a few setbacks, but she really thought Mark was done brooding over his failed marriage and was ready to get on with his life.

She looked up as the door opened and Dave stuck his head in.

She waved him in and Dave come and sat down next to her. "What was that back there with Shawn?"

Bekka got up and grabbed a soda from the mini fridge. "Sorry Dave, you cant know all my secrets, you know enough." She said taking a drink of the soda.

Dave leaned back and studied her. She was full of secrets he was sure. "Okay, do you know when you're going to have to leave?"

Bekka sat back down. "No, but soon, I know it will be soon."

Dave just nodded. He was going to miss her and he knew Mark in spite of how he acted sometime was going to miss her too. "Have you told Mark how you feel?"

Bekka rolled her eyes. "And what good would that do. Me and Mark don't have anything, don't you get it? I'm dead, what can we have together?"

Dave grabbed her hand. "He deserves to know that you love him, maybe thats what you're here for, to learn how to love, to teach him what real love is."

Bekka patted Dave's hand and smiled. "You're a real romantic Dave, but this is real life, not a fairy tale, I'm not a princess, I'm a angel with a shady past and Mark cant be my prince charming, theres not going to be a happily ever after."

Dave smiled and stood up. "Give it a try Bekka, you never know." Dave bent to hug her.

Bekka hugged him back. "You know, I wish I could have know you guys when I was alive, maybe my life wouldn't have ended up so messed up. You're a good friend Dave."

Dave just smiled. "Yes I am your friend, don't forget that"

Bekka sat back after Dave left wondering if he was right, maybe she should tell Mark, but then again who would it benefit, it wouldn't change anything.

* * *

Mark watched Bekka as she brushed her curly hair, he was fascinated just watching her do ordinary things. His eyes roamed over her body. She was dressed for bed, as usual in one of his big t-shirts. Her long legs seemed to go on forever. 

Mark knew she was too quite tonight, something was bothering her. What, was the question.

He smiled as she slid in the bed beside him. Good, at least she realized trying to sleep on the damn couch wasn't going to get her anywhere. Mark turned on his side. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." Bekka said closing her eyes.

"Liar." He said chuckling.

Bekka turned to face him. "Hey watch it buddy. I'm not lying."

"Oh yea you are, so just spill it." Mark said taking his hand and brushing her silky curls back from her face.

"I ran into Shawn tonight."

Mark took her hand and kissed it. Bekka sighed with pleasure. Just one touch from this man had her heart racing. "

"Didn't go so good huh?" Mark asked.

Bekka took his hand and kissed it back grinning at the look on his face. "No, he thinks I'm after his money or out to ruin his life."

"Want me to kick his ass?" Mark asked moving closer to her.

"No, no point in that, whats done is done. I've forgiven him, its done." Bekka said rolling closer to him and wrapping her arm around his waist.

Mark wrapped one arm around her and sighed deeply as she laid her head on his chest.

"Get some sleep little angel." Mark said as he stroked her arm.

Bekka struggled with herself. She wanted to tell Mark that she loved him, but something held her back. It wasn't the time now if ever. Maybe she wasn't meant to tell him. She watched Mark as he drifted off to sleep. She wanted to watch him all night, soon she would leave him behind, she wanted to have these memories to hold close to her. Finally when she couldn't hold off sleep any longer, her eyes closed and she slept too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the great Reviews!**

* * *

Bekka looked at the car full of wrestlers and Diva's and smiled and there were two more car fulls behind them. Mark was driving and Jeff was up front with him, Trish was in the back, along with her and Randy and John, they were kind of jam packed and She had to sit on Randy's lap much to his delight.

Randy kept blowing on her neck and her ears, causing her to giggle. "Stop Randy." She said slapping his arm.

"Boy you better be keeping them hands north of the mason Dixon line." Mark growled from the front.

Bekka cracked up and Randy just made a face at the back of Mark's head.

Finally they got to the Alston Reid children's home and they all piled out of three cars. Bekka went to the administrative office and the lady that run the place. Alice Hyatt shook her hand.

"The kids are going to be thrilled Bekka. I have them waiting in the gym, but I didn't tell them why."

"I know, I hope they have a great time." Bekka said.

"We house forty children here, twenty -five are between the ages of seven and thirteen. We have ten toddlers and babies at the moment and then we have one six year old, two three years olds and two five year olds. All the older children are in the gym waiting." Alice said getting up.

"Can you have someone take them down, I want to talk to you about one child in particular." Bekka said.

"Of course." Alice said calling her assistant on the phone.

Alice looked up after she got off the phone. "Which child would you like to discuss?"

"Kacy Chambers." Bekka said.

A sad look came over Alice's face. Most of the children who passed through here had sad circumstances, but Kacy touched everyones heart. "Kacy is a sweet heart, but she been through so much in her six short years. She was beat horribly by her father, her only living parent and then he was killed six months ago and she's been here ever since, she hardly speaks, but she loves to help with the babies and toddler, in fact we have to force her to go play or eat or anything else, she likes to help around here, she just wont say more than two word. How did you hear about Kacy?"

"Through another agency, I heard that she loves to watch wrestling and her favorite wrestler is the Undertaker."

Alice perked up. "Is he here?"

"Yea, I brought him just for Kacy." Bekka said grinning.

"Well she wouldn't come down from the baby room this morning, but maybe we could coax her down, if not maybe he will go up and visit her. Every week when wrestling come on she just becomes so animated when the Undertaker comes on, its about the only time, she says more than a word or two.

"Is she adoptable at this time?" Bekka asked.

"Well, yes, but the few families that showed a interest, brought her back after weekend visits and changed their minds.

"Why?" Bekka asked.

Alice sighed. "Kacy doesn't trust anyone, all she's ever know is pain and adults hurting her, she is not exactly receptive and when she is put into a situation she doesn't like, such as weekend visits, she acts out, here she is shy sweet child and rarely says anything, but the families that too her home, said she threw fits and cursed like a sailor, I wouldn't doubt it, that side of her has come out a few times here, if she was uncomfortable with a given situation."

"I would like to take Mark up to meet her, is that okay?"

"Sure, I think Kacy is in for a real treat." Alice said getting up.

"I'll go get Mark and meet you back here." Bekka said.

Bekka wondered into the gym and smiled. She watched the children talking happily to the wrestler. Randy and John had a whole group of kids clamoring for their attention.

She turned and saw Shawn talking to a little girl, unexpectedly it brought tears to her eyes. Why couldn't he be like that with her she thought.

She walked over to where Mark was sitting with a little boy on his lap.

Mark smiled up at Bekka. "Hey Angel, this here is Juan, he's eight and a big wrestling fan.

Bekka grinned at the little boy. "Hi Juan, its nice to meet you." She said smiling at the dark eyed little boy.

"Hi angel." He said grinning.

Bekka watched as Mark chatted with the boy and in a few minute the little boy got down and ran over to meet John and Randy.

"Mark, there is a little girl, I want you to meet, she's kinda shy and has been through a rough time, but you're her favorite wrestler." Bekka said.

Mark smiled and got up. "Sure lets go." He said taking Bekka's hand.

From across the room Shawn was watching Bekka and Mark. He didn't know what to think about the two of them, not that it was his business, but Mark seemed way to old to be dating Bekka.

Bekka and Mark talked to Alice for a few minutes in her office. "Mr. Calloway, Kacy is going to be so happy to meet you. She just loves you." Alice said.

Mark smiled. "Call me Mark.."

Alice smiled. "Okay Mark and Bekka let go upstairs, she's in with the babies, she loves to help care for them." Alice said walking them up the flight of stairs.

They came to a large room that had cribs in it and Bekka smiled and seen babies holding on to the side of cribs. Some bouncing and several were out crawling on the carpeted floor being watched by several ladies.

"Over there." Alice said and Bekka looked to where Alice pointed and saw a little girl with long brown hair done in pigtails, her eyes were brown and she had on jeans and a white t-shirt. Bekka smiled, she was on the floor helping a toddler take his first steps. The little girl was beautiful.

"Can I go talk to her first?" Bekka asked.

Alice nodded and Mark watched as she walked over to the little girl and sat beside her.

"Hi Kacy." Bekka said smiling down at the girl.

Kacy's eyes got wide. "It's you..you were in my dream." The little girl said holding tight to the baby's hands.

One of the ladies came and got the baby to change him and Bekka turned to face Kacy. "Yes, I told you I would come."

Kacy looked into Bekka beautiful face and smiled. "You're beautiful, just like in my dream."

Alice was shocked, Kacy never smiled or talked to anyone , except maybe the babies.

"I've brought someone for you to meet." Bekka said.

Kacy looked a little fearful, she didn't like new situations, she liked things to be the same all the time. "Who?"

"Look behind me." Bekka said.

Kacy lifted her eyes and they got wide. "The Undertaker." She said in a hushed whisper.

"He came to see you." Bekka said. She had looked in the little girls head and heart and knew all the little girl thought about or wished for was for the Undertaker to come. Kacy loved him, he was her hero.

Kacy looked down quickly. "Do I look okay." She whispered to Bekka.

Bekka did laugh then. Women of all ages worried how they looked when they were meeting a man like Mark. "You look beautiful." Bekka said.

Kacy looked like she didn't believe Bekka. "I'm not beautiful, I'm ugly." She said.

Bekka lifted Kacy's chin. "You're beautiful Kacy, take my word for it. Now go meet him."

Kacy smiled and jumped up, she turned to look at Mark and took off at a run and launched herself in his arms shocking the hell out of him. He caught her and the first thing he noticed was she was as light as a feather. Kacy wrapped her arms around Mark's neck, like she had known him her whole life. "I knew you would come, Bekka said you would."

Mark smiled and looked down in the sweet little face. She had freckles scattered over her cute little nose. "You're a beautiful little angel." Mark said holding the little girl close.

"Bekka said that too, but I'm not beautiful." Kacy said.

Mark gave her his best Undertaker look. "You arguing with the Undertaker?"

Kacy grew serious. "No sir, You're the best wrestler in the world. I wouldn't argue with you."

Mark grinned again. "Good..want to go down to the gym and meet some of the other wrestlers?" he asked.

Kacy tightened her hold on Mark. "Will you stay with me?"

"Sure I will, its you I came to see, we'll hang out today." Mark said.

Kacy grinned happily. "Okay." She said planting a big kiss on his cheek.

Mark felt his heart melt. Kacy was so sweet. Bekka had told him what the sweet girl had been through yet she could still smile and was still so sweet.

"Go ahead Mark, I'll be down shortly." Bekka said.

Mark nodded and left with the little girl still clinging to him.

Alice looked at Bekka in shock. "I never seen her react to anyone like she has to you and Mark."

Bekka smiled. " I want Mark to get to know her. I'm hoping he will realize how much she needs him."

"Do you think he would want to adopt her?" Alice asked.

"Well with Mark, you have to go about things in a round about way. I'm hoping he will come to that conclusion on his own. I'm not going to rush him. Don't say anything to her, I don't want to get her hopes up." Bekka said.

Alice nodded. "Of course not, for today its just enough her hero, came to see her."

Bekka smiled. Hopefully Mark would see this child needed a father and Mark needed the little girl too, whether he knew it or not.

Bekka spent the morning watching the guys and the diva's interacting with the kids. Everybody was having a great time and about noon, they went outside for s picnic lunch. Bekka noticed that Kacy stayed with Mark the whole time, even though she would back off a little when the other kids wanted to talk or play with him, Kacy stayed close by. It was obvious Kacy liked John too, as she spent the better part of an hour talking to him, with Mark standing close by.

Bekka went over and sat down beside Mark and Kacy on a blanket. "Mind if I eat with you guys?" She asked.

Mark grinned "Of course we don't mind."

"Eat with us Bekka." Kacy said holding out a sandwich.

Bekka smiled and lay back on the blanket nibbling on the sandwich.

Mark leaned over her. "This was a great idea, everyone's having fun."

Bekka smiled. "Good I'm glad."

Mark kissed her lightly on the lips making her heart skip a beat. The man was melting her will slowly away, till all she wanted was to wrap herself in his arms.

"Mr. Undertaker, is Bekka you girlfriend?" Kacy asked.

Mark laughed. "Call me Mark, Sweetheart, and Bekka is a really good friend." He said.

Kacy nodded, but she knew better. They were making those goofy eyes at each other and thought she didn't notice.

"Bekka was in my dreams, she said she was coming to see me." Kacy said.

Mark raised a brow at Bekka and she just shrugged and grinned at him.

"Well Bekka is special, she goes around doing things like that." Mark said.

"Why don't you two go play baseball. I think their starting a game over there. I'm going to lay here and nap." Bekka said, she wanted Mark and Kacy to have time to get to know each other.

Mark stood up and bent down and kissed Bekka again.

"You really need to stop doing that." She hissed at him.

"No." He said and got up.

"Come on Sweetheart." Mark said swinging the little girl up in his arms.

Bekka smiled. They looked so cute together. She closed her eyes and was roused by Michaels voice.

She sat up to find Michael sitting beside her.

"Looks like things are going good Rebekah." he said smiling kindly at her.

"Yea good, good for Mark, why didn't you tell me about my father?" She demanded.

"I thought it would be better to find out on your own, thats how we grow Bekka, by facing challenges." Michael said kindly.

Bekka was mad, she didn't understand how he could just send her down here to get blindsided by this. "Oh yea, I'm sure I'll grow so much, by knowing my father thinks I'm a big mistake and he doesn't want anything to do with me." Bekka said.

Michael reached over and embraced her in his arms. He recognized the anger was just masking her pain.

"Rebekah , you're a good person, it's not your fault Shawn feels the way he does, thats something inside him, it has nothing to do with you."

"I'm sorry Michael. I didn't mean to get mad at you." She said tears rolling down her cheeks.

Michael smiled and stroked her hair. "It's okay, you know you're doing great with Mark. I'm really proud of you."

Bekka sat back and looked at Michael. "Theres one problem."

"What is it?" He asked already knowing.

"I'm in love with Mark." She said feeling better just saying the words to someone. She waited for Michael to chastise her or order her back to heaven, but he did neither.

"Love is never a bad thing Bekka, true love is pure and beautiful." Michael said.

"Buttt.." she started.

"I have to go." Michael said.

Before Bekka could get out another word, Michael was gone.

Bekka got up frustrated, she needed his advice and he just vanishes. . She wanted to tell him about Mr. Fallen angel messing with her, and ask him what to do about Mark. Frustrated Bekka walked off toward the woods. She had to get away and think.

Shawn turned and watched Bekka walk off towards the woods. All he had heard from everyone, was how great Bekka was. He knew she had put together and planned this whole thing today. Maybe she was a good person, but his life just didn't have room for something that happened so long ago. He decided to follow her down and talk to her a bit, even if he didn't want to acknowledge her as his child, maybe he could at least talk to her a bit, see was she was really up to with Mark.

Bekka came to a small steam and slipped off her shoes and plunged her feet in the cool water. She was so confused about what to do. Bekka felt tears slide down her face. She kept trying, but everything just seemed to get harder. In her heart she knew she couldn't have Mark, yea dark angel said so, but she wasn't willing to sell her soul to get Mark.

Shawn walked out into a small clearing and saw Bekka sitting with her feet in a stream. He walked slowly over and saw tears were running down Bekka's face. For the first time, since he had been confronted with this he felt bad.

"Why are you crying?" Shawn asked sitting down beside her.

"What do you want?" Bekka asked just wanting to be alone.

"I just..I just want to know what your childhood was like, what you were like, how your life was? Shawn asked.

Bekka used her hands to scrub the tears from her face.

"My childhood huh, okay, My mother hated you, so in turn she hated me for ruining her life, she beat me and slapped me around, let her long string of boyfriends beat me and slap me around, then when one tried to rape me, I stabbed him and got sent to juvenile hall till I was eighteen, when I got out a pimp got a hold of me and forced me to sell my ass on the streets. Thats my life, now you know, you can go back to you perfect little life."

Shawn looked down not knowing what to say, who's to know what would have happened if had stayed in her life and her mother's life, he knew he bore some responsibility for this girls life.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Bekka got up and grabbed her shoes. "I told you I don't want nothing from you, just leave me alone."

Shawn got up and watched her walk off. You couldn't change the past, the best thing was for him to leave it and her alone.

Bekka found Mark and John and Randy playing a game of dodge ball with all the kids, they were having a blast and Kacy was following behind Mark like a shadow. Bekka sat down beside Dave and Trish on one of the blankets.

Trish looked at Bekka's red eyes and could see she had been crying. "You okay girl?"

"Yea I'm fine, wheres Jeff?"

He upstairs playing with the babies. He loves kids, I think he wants a whole houseful." Trish said.

Bekka looked at Trish and smiled. "Well four anyway."

Trish looked at her funny. Something about Bekka was different and she could never put her finger on it.

"Trish you and Jeff are perfect for each other, you're going to be very happy." Bekka said turning back to watch the guys play.

Dave looked at Trish. "Why don't you go see what Jeff's up to?"

Trish nodded and got up knowing that Dave wanted to talk to Bekka.

"Now whats wrong little girl?" Dave asked putting his arm around her.

Bekka leaned her head on Dave's shoulder. "I'm going to be leaving very soon, I'm just going to miss you guys."

Dave sighed. He didn't want Bekka to leave. This little girl had wormed her way into his heart. "We're going to miss you too, you know."

"Dave promise me you'll look after Mark, make sure he meets a nice girl, not some empty headed gold digger and be his friend, okay?"

Dave bent and kissed Bekka's cheek. "I promise."

"Dave I started out in the world with two really crappy parents, I wish I could have had a dad like you." She said wistfully.

Dave felt the lump in his throat and he hugged her tight. "Anyone would be proud to have you as their daughter. You're family, little girl, don't forget that no matter where you are."

Bekka smiled. "I wont."

Bekka knew leaving these people she had come to love, was going to be hard, but it's what she had to do.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for the reviews.**

* * *

_Warning this chapter contains Mature sexual content!_

* * *

Mark smiled as he watched Kacy drawing him a picture to take with him. He had given her a couple of undertaker shirts and a hat which she now had perched on her head. 

She insisted that she give something to him, and after consulting with Bekka, she had decided to draw a picture for him.

She was a sweet little thing, the little girl had a rough start in life, she just needed a chance. Mark watched her bent over the picture in concentration. She needed a family.

Bekka sat down beside Mark and leaned on his arm.

"Tired?" He asked pulling her close to him.

"A little." She said.

"Bekka I'm going to ask ya something, and I want ya to say yes." Mark said pulling her around to look at him.

Bekka looked at him intently.

"I'm off the next few days, our stuff is in one of the cars. I want to take ya away for a day or two, just you and me, I want to drive you to my home, its about a six hour drive, what do ya say?" Mark said looking in her beautiful eyes.

Bekka's last wall of resistance fell as she looked in his eyes. "Yes." She said and looked away. Maybe she was doing the wrong thing, but all she would have was the next few days, if that made her wrong, she would just have to be wrong, she loved this man. She would steal these precious moments and deal with the consequences later.

Mark smiled and took her hand and kissed it. He just knew he had the next few days, he wasn't going to think about her leaving, he would deal with that when the time came.

"Mark, here look." Kacy said jumping on his lap. Mark wrapped his arms around the little girl and took the picture.

"It's you and me and Bekka, see just like a family." Kacy said grinning up at them.

Mark hugged Kacy. "Thats beautiful honey, I'm going to frame it and hang it in my house." He said.

Kacy beamed. "Do you like it Bekka?"

Bekka smiled down at Kacy. "It's gorgeous, you're a talented artist."

"Thank you." Kacy said.

"As much as I hate it, Kacy it's time for us to leave." Mark said wrapping his arms around the little girl.

Kacy reached around and wrapped her arms around Mark's neck and started crying.

"Shh honey, I told ya I'll come back and visit in a couple weeks, and Miss Alice said I could call ya." Mark said holding the sobbing little girl.

Bekka felt for the child, she didn't want to leave Mark either.

Bekka patted the little girl's back. "Mark will be back, he promised."

Kacy looked up at Mark. "You promise, right, you will come back."

Mark wiped the tears off her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "I promise little girl."

Mark picked the little girl up and took her back over to Alice and hugged and kissed her once again. "I'll see ya soon."

Kacy nodded trying to be brave.

Mark waved and walked back over to Bekka. "That was hard. I really like that little girl."

"Mark, don't forget your promise, she needs you." Bekka said.

Mark put an arm around her shoulder. "I wont forget."

The wrestlers were gathered at the cars talking about what a good time they had. The rest were going to squeeze in two cars and they were going to get another rental, so Mark and Bekka could take a car.

Bekka hugged Dave. "I love you Dave." She said smiling up at him.

Dave crushed her to him. "Love you too, little girl." He said and walked off.

Bekka hugged Jeff. "You and Trish take care of each other."

Jeff pulled back and looked at Bekka. "How come I feel like you're saying bye."

Bekka shrugged and turned to say bye to Trish. "Se ya girl." She said to Trish.

Trish smiled. "You take care of the big guy there."

"I will." Bekka said.

Bekka ran over and gave John a hug. "See ya." She said

"You take care baby girl." He said kissing her cheek.

"See ya Randy." Bekka said waving to Randy.

Randy came over and kissed her right on the mouth. He finally let Bekka go and she just stared at him. He was a damn good kisser, she thought.

"Take care sweet thing, and think about that kiss, see what you're missing?" He asked smirking at her.

Bekka laughed. "Ya know Randy, I really like you. But you're going to meet a girl one day that just ties you in knots."

Randy shook his head. "Not going to happen."

Bekka just grinned and her and Mark got in the car.

"Ready?" He asked.

Bekka nodded.

The drive to Mark's house was quite. They talked a little, but mostly they were each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Bekka didn't try to justify what she was doing, it might be wrong, but she had a chance to share herself with a man she truly loved, and she decided, it wasn't to much to ask, to have a couple of days of happiness with him, if she had to pay consequences, she would pay them.

Mark thoughts were on how the hell he would let her go when the time came. He wanted her, but he realized it wasn't just physically, he loved her spirit and her can do attitude. She was breath of fresh air to him.

"We're here." Mark said pulling into a long driveway.

Bekka looked at the large ranch style house. She noticed that the property was huge.

"Is that stables I see back there." She asked.

"Yea I have a few horses, I pay someone to come take care of them while I'm on the road." He said.

Bekka hopped out of the car and Mark got out and grabbed their stuff from the trunk and headed up the front stairs to the porch.

Bekka followed behind looking at everything. "Mark its really beautiful."

"Thanks, I love having time off. I feel at peace here." He said opening the door and holding it for Bekka. She walked into the foyer and looked at the huge house. There was a den off to the right and stairs in front of her that led up to the bedrooms.

Mark nodded toward the stairs for her to follow. "Come on I'll show around upstairs first. Bekka followed in awe of the beautiful home.  
Mark opened a door on the right side of the hallway upstairs and dropped their bags. The bedroom was done in autumn brown and green and was beautiful. The bed was huge and there was a balcony and huge bathroom with a hot tub in it.

" Mark, this is awesome." She said looking around.

Mark walked over and pulled her in his arms holding her tight. "Bekka,

I want ya to know, if you don't want to sleep in here with me tonight, I'll accept that, I wont like it, but I want to spend time with you, sex is secondary, okay, I just want you to be comfortable."

Bekka smiled against his chest and looked up at him. "I want to be with you Mark." She said.

Mark lowered his head and kissed her gently.

"How about we fix something to eat, and I'll take you riding with me?" Mark said.

"Sounds like a plan." Bekka said taking his offered hand and following him downstairs.

After they fixed a quick dinner of soup and sandwiches, Mark took her out to the stables and saddled up sidewinder, a big black stallion. Mark lifted her on and got up behind her and they took off on a slow ride around his property, which seemed massive to her.

Bekka didn't think she had ever felt more at peace than now. The sun was setting and sitting on the horse leaning back against Mark, the whole world just seemed perfect. Bekka wished she could have met Mark before her life got so screwed up, how different things might be.

"You're awfully quite, little angel." Mark said looking down at her.

"I'm just enjoying myself, being here with you, I want to remember every little detail." She said.

Mark stopped the horse and wrapped his arms around her. "I do too, Bekka . I want ya to know, how much you've done for me, If it wasn't for you, I would still be drowning myself in a bottle. You're special Bekka, don't ever forget it."

Mark kissed the top of her head and he took the reins and started back toward the stables.

* * *

Mark sat on the couch and laughed as he watched Bekka eating the hot fudge sundae he had made for her. 

She looked up from her place on the floor and grinned at him.

"Angel, its a wonder you don't weigh two hundred pounds." He said.

Bekka just laughed and finished off the rest of the sundae. She jumped up and took the dish to the sink and washed it out and went back to the den.

Mark snagged her arm as she came in and pulled her on his lap. "I want a proper kiss."

Bekka looked up in his eyes and was mesmerized by them.

Mark head dipped and his lips brushed hers lightly and Bekka jumped. The touch was electrifying. Mark pressed his lips to hers more firmly and caught her bottom lips sucking on it.

Bekka moaned and closed her eyes.

Mark pulled back and grinned. "I think its time for a shower. I'll show you to the spare bathroom, and I'll grab a shower in mine."

Bekka looked at him like he was crazy, but nodded. Mark stood up and sat her on her feet. "When we get done, I'll make some popcorn and we'll watch a movie." he said.

Bekka could only nod her head and follow him. The last thing on her mind was popcorn and a movie.

* * *

Gabriel looked at Michael. "She's in love and so is he, even though, he hasn't admitted to himself yet." 

"Yes, she's never really loved before, besides me, but that doesn't count, real human bonding, life time love, its beautiful." Michael said.

Gabriel nodded. "Yes, but she's going to hurt, when she comes back, and then our fallen brother, what of him, he will try to tempt her one more time, can she resist?"

Michael smiled. "Yes, she will resist, she's good inside and out, don't you see?"

Gabriel shrugged, Michael always saw the best in people, but sometimes temptation could be too much.

"Come lets leave them alone." Michael said.

"Umm maybe this would be a good time to bring her back." Gabriel said.

Michael shook his head. "No, not now."

Gabriel shook his head. Sometimes it took him a while too see Michaels true intent, but it always ended up right, so why worry.

* * *

Bekka lay back on the couch waiting for Mark, who was popping popcorn. She was pretty sure he was trying to drive her crazy. First he kisses her like that and then suggests they shower, watch a movie and eat popcorn, he was nuts. 

Mark came in sat the popcorn on the table and lifted Bekka and put her in his lap with her legs stretched out on the couch. "Comfortable?" He asked.

Bekka didn't think that was a fair question, comfortable was not what she was feeling.

"Uhh huh." She said nodding.

Mark looked down and thank goodness she had on her usual sleep attire, just a t-shirt, this would make the night so much more interesting.

Mark flipped through channels till he found a nice romantic movie and told her to grab the popcorn.

Bekka reached over to the table and grabbed the bowl, handing it to Mark. Bekka lay back in his arms trying to concentrate on the movie, which was hard considering she was sitting on top of the man, and she could smell the cologne he was wearing and it was driving her crazy.

"Want some?" Mark asked.

"No, not hungry." She mumbled.

"You not hungry, you sick?" He asked grinning.

Bekka just shook her head.

Mark sat the bowl down after a few minutes and started playing with Bekka's hair. She was still in his lap and she turned on her side to face the TV and propped her head on his arm. She figured maybe if she wasn't looking at him, she could stop feeling like she was right now. Bad idea.

Mark took this as a opportunity to run his fingers up and down on the back of her legs. Bekka closed her eyes and bit her lip. He was punishing her for something or trying to make her crazy.

Mark knew what he was doing to her, hell what he was doing to himself, he wanted her so bad, he could strip that damn shirt off and take her right here, but he figured if he worked her up slowly, she wouldn't change her mind, she would be as eager as he was, and wouldn't tell him to stop. His biggest fear was that he would never make love to her, that she would disappear from his life and he wouldn't have one memory to look back on.

Mark spent the next hour running his hands up and down her arms, playing with her hair, touching her face and lips, just building a slow fire in her, when he finally turned her on her back, he could see the barely repressed passion in her eyes.

Mark bent his head and kissed her deeply letting his tongue tease her lips, teeth and tongue.

He lifted his head and looked in her green eyes seeing she was as ready as he was.

Mark stood up with her wrapped safely in his arms and carried her upstairs. No words were spoken between them, none were needed.

Mark set her feet on the bedroom floor long enough to strip her clothes off. He picked her up and laid her on the bed just staring at her.

"You're beautiful angel." He said in a voice rough with pent up passion.

Bekka smiled. That was all the romance she would ever need from Mark. She didn't need fancy words, just the look in his eyes and the way his voice trembled because, the sight of her had moved him so.

Mark peeled off his sweats and t-shirt flinging them carelessly to the side and he lowered himself over Bekka. His tongue lips and fingers worshiped her body and Bekka lost all her senses as he pulled her up in his arms and his lips worked down her body stopping to take each rosy tipped nipple in his mouth causing her body to arch up in his arms.

Mark's tongue worked down lower and dipped in her navel causing Bekki to wrap her arms tightly around him, trying to pull him closer.

"Bekka." He whispered against her skin. His own body demanding satisfaction, but no, he wanted to show her how he felt first, he wanted this night to be enough for both of them. His tongue dipped lower running across the skin of her hips and down to her thighs.

Bekka moaned and pulled at him.

"My angel." He murmured against her hot skin.

He rose up above her looking down at her restless body, her eyes shut tight. "Open your eyes angel."

Bekka did and his eyes locked with hers. His hands went to either thigh and spread her gently under his gaze. His breath caught at her beauty and he seen the proof of her passion and wanting between her thighs. One big hand parted her moist folds and Bekka groaned.

Mark smiled and his head lowered between her thighs and his tongue tasted her.

"Mark." She whimpered as his tongue licked her slowly. Mark kept his eyes on her as his tongue pleasured her. Her head thrashed back and forth. Mark stopped licking her and his large finger rubbed her nub till she was whimpering incoherently.

"Come for Bekka." He said as his finger continued to work her.

"Mark!" Bekka screamed as her body arched off the bed. Mark smiled bent to run his tongue back over her again and again till her body finally stopped trembling.

He looked up when he felt her hand tangle in his hair.

"Mark I need you." She whispered.

Mark crawled up her body stopping to kiss and nibble till he was over her. He kissed her easing his tongue in her mouth. Bekka wrapped her arms around him pulling him close. His hand came down to her thighs spreading her legs and he probed at her wet heat with his erection till he slid fully in her.

Bekka gasped at the fullness and whimpered into his mouth that was still pressed to her.

"Bekka you're so sweet." He whispered against her lips.

Bekka wrapped her legs around his waist and moved against him.

Mark grunted and started thrusting into her. He could barely control himself. She felt so hot and tight, he thought he would explode with pleasure. His mind blanked out anything the mounting pleasure.

"Mark." She whimpered over and over and she neared another climax.

Mark slid one arm under her hips and lifted her off the bed thrusting into her, trying to get closer and go deeper.

"Bekka, so hot...so tight.." He muttered as he continued to sink over and over into her wet heat.

Bekka fell once again into a mindless pleasure calling Mark's name and she held onto him for dear life, her hands grasping at his arms.

Mark groaned as he continued to thrust into her and felt his own release explode from him. He called her name as he came, his hips thrusting wilding into her core.

Finally he collapsed and laid his head on her shoulder. After a minute her kissed her cheek and noticed the tears. "Shh my little angel, don't cry." he said kissing away the tears.

Mark rolled on his back and pulled her on top of him, He pulled her head down to his chest and gently caressed her head.

No words were spoken. Mark expressed all he felt when he made love to her. The way he held her and caressed her now, told her how he felt. She had never felt as special in her life as she did right now.

"Sleep for a while." Mark whispered even as his hands soothed her body. His words held the promise of more of what they had just done.

Bekka obediently closed her eyes, for just a little while.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Bekka had been right, Mark let her sleep for a short time, and the she awakened to the most wonderful pleasure, already gasping in her sleep. She looked down to find Mark between her legs, his arms hooked under her thighs, his tongue working her again. 

Mark looked up at her and lifted his head. "Sorry I couldn't resist." He said with a grin.

Bekka answered with a return smile.

Mark had spent the next two hours touching, kissing and making love to her in every imaginable position. He then pulled her in his arms and they slept again.

* * *

Bekka awoke and almost immediately panicked. She looked around to realize Mark was missing. She jumped up and turned on the light and looked in the bathroom. 

She threw on her shirt and panties and tore through the house. She didn't know why it set her off so, not to be able to find him, but maybe she did, maybe her punishment was to lose him forever, not even able to say good bye to him. The panic had her in tears, she had to find him. Bekka checked every room in the house and couldn't find him. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she tore out the back door.

She ran down the stairs to the back deck and looked from left to right, where was he. She noticed right away the weather had turned cold. But she didn't care, she had to find Mark.

Tears came harder and she was sobbing. "Mark!" She yelled.

Mark was standing out in the back beyond the pool, near the woods, he had come out to clear his head. He turned sharply when he heard Bekka's panicked cry.

"Bekka!" He yelled back and started towards her.

Bekka seen him then in the shadows and ran at him, flinging herself in his arms, her arms circled his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Angel, honey whats wrong?" Mark asked wrapping his big arms around her tightly, aware she was clinging to him and trembling. Sobs shook her body as she cried. "Tell me whats wrong?" He asked.

"I thought you were gone." She sobbed, her face buried in his neck.

"Shhh ..Baby I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

Mark noticed her state of undress and the fact her skin was cold.

"Angel, its cold out here, you don't have anything on your feet..what were you thinking?" He said carrying her back toward the house.

"Mark, but I have to tell you something." Bekka said her tears slowing.

"It can wait till I get ya warmed up." He said.

"No, I have to tell you now." She insisted.

Mark stopped and looked down at her sweet face lifted up toward his. The moonlight played over her features and at that moment she looked every bit the angel she was.

"What is it?" He asked eager to get her in the house and warmed up.

Bekka looked at Mark trying to memorize every thing about him, the way he looked, felt, and smelled. "I love you."

Mark's heart skipped a beat as he gazed in her eyes and he bent his head to capture her lips, kissing her with feeling. He ran his hand threw her curly silky hair trying to remember every detail.

Then he started walking again toward the house. Bekka smiled. She had told him how she felt, now she felt like no matter what happened, she was at peace.

Mark took her through the back door and pushed it shut with his foot and continued till he got to the den. He sat her down on the floor near the fireplace and grabbed a throw off the couch and wrapped her in it.

Bekka watched as he lit a fire and then he grabbed pillows off the couch and more blankets. Mark propped the pillows and sat back against them and then hauled her in his lap wrapping his big arms round her.

Bekka had never felt so safe and cherished as she did at this moment.

She buried her face in his chest, inhaling the scent of him. Mark just cradled her and ran his fingers through her silky hair.

"Mark we can go back to bed." She said her lips against his warm skin.

He tightened his arms around her. "No, sleep angel, I'll watch over you."

Bekka's heart broke then and there, he was trying to keep her with him, he thought if he watched over her, he could keep her here.

"Okay, my love." She said smiling up at him.

Mark smiled and kissed her.

"Mark you have to promise me something." Bekka said.

"What?"

"Don't forget about Kacy, promise me." She said raising her hand to caress his cheek.

Mark caught her hand and kissed it. "I wont forget, I promise."

Bekka sighed and closed her eyes starting to drift off.

Mark kissed her lips softly. "I love you too."

Bekka smiled and drifted to sleep.

Mark watched her for a hour and then two until he couldn't stay awake any longer and he to drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Bekka awoke and sat up, Mark was asleep beside her and it was still dark outside. 

"Well...look what we have. He loves you, you love him. I can make this your reality."

Bekka jumped up. "Not you again."

"Yes, one last chance Bekka, this man, this life, even sweet little Kacy, can be yours, more babies, down the road, maybe you and daddy can make up, what do you say?" The man asked walking around her smiling.

"No, now leave." She said.

"You're a fool, girl, I can give you everything you want."

"Yea you can, in exchange for my soul, I don't think so." Bekka said looking down at Mark.

"So be it, don't say I didn't give a you a chance." He said and vanished.

Bekka closed her eyes and when she opened them again, Michael was standing in front of her.

"You've done wonderful Rebekah, now take my hand."

Bekka turned and looked at Mark and then turned back to Michael and took his hand and in a instant she was gone.

Bekka was back where she started. Michael stood watching her. "I'm very proud of you. You have done excellent."

Bekka nodded, afraid to speak, lest she burst into tears.

"Rebekah, I'm going to leave you here now, you need this time to reflect on what happened down there, when I think you're ready, I'll be back to discuss things." Michael hugged her and then he was gone. As soon as he was gone, Bekka burst into tears. What would she do without Mark.

* * *

Mark came awake slowly as the morning sun hit his eyes. 

He looked around and then got up slowly. He walked through the entire house, but he knew before he even looked Bekka was gone. He sat down at the kitchen table and tears blurred his vision. He hadn't even cried over Sarah. He finally knew what it was to truly love someone, and he had lost her. His first instinct was to grab a bottle of liquor, but he stopped. Everything Bekka did for him was wasted if he did that.

He laid his head on the table, he would have to go on somehow, he didn't understand how yet, but he would.

* * *

Mark did what Bekka taught him to. He put one foot in front of the other and kept moving. He met up with his co-workers in Atlanta. Dave met him at the airport and Mark just shook his head at the question in Dave's eyes. 

Dave was saddened, he had come to love Bekka, but he knew what Mark was feeling, must be ten times worse.

Dave kept his promise to Bekka, He started rooming with Mark, just to make sure there were no temptations to drink. Dave sat up late each night and listened to Mark talk about Bekka and how much he loved her, watch him shed tears a time or two. He passed out explanations to Bekka's friends and told them not to ask Mark about her, because he couldn't handle the questions. All in all Dave thought Mark was doing pretty damn good. He hadn't even been tempted to drown himself in his sorrows.

* * *

Dave and Mark were getting ready to go to the arena, when there was a knock at the door. 

Mark opened it to find a angry Shawn standing there. "Where is my daughter, I'm tired of these lame excuses of Dave's, what the hell did you do to her?" Shawn yelled.

Mark lost it and grabbed Shawn by the throat. "Your daughter? Are you fucking stupid? You didn't want anything to do with her. You abandoned her and her mother, her life was hell because of you. Get the fuck out of here before I kill you." Mark said flinging him out in the hall.

Shawn slowly pulled himself up. He realized Mark was right but he still wanted to know where she was. "I just want to know if shes alright?"

Dave pushed Mark back. This was all news to him, he didn't know Shawn was Bekka's father, but that would explain the weird vibes the night, they had been in his dressing room together. "Shawn, shes fine, now just get out of here, before you make things worse." Dave said.

Shawn just turned and left. He didn't understand why she had left, but he felt he had unfinished business with her.

Dave shut the door and looked at Mark. "Her father?"

"Yea, long story, but Shawn's the one got her mother knocked up and walked away from them, Bekka had a terrible life, thanks to that bastard." Mark said sitting down on the bed.

Dave sat down on the other bed. "Bekka told me before she left, she wished she had a dad like me." Dave said.

Mark looked over at Dave, he knew Dave had become very attached to Bekka, he was hurting too.

"She really thought the world of you Dave." Mark said.

Dave nodded. "Have you talked to Kacy?" Dave asked.

"Yea, as a matter of a fact yesterday. She sounds good, just said she misses me." Mark said smiling for the first time in a long time.

"So when you going to go see her, I could tag along." Dave said getting up.

"My next day off, I'm flying down to see her. I want to talk to Alice about her coming on a home visit when I get a couple of days off."

Dave looked over at Mark shock, was he really thinking of adopting Kacy.

"Thats great Mark, I think she would love that." Dave said.

Mark got up and grabbed his ring bag. "Yea, I think Kacy needs me, and I know I need her, shes the only thing that makes sense right now."

Dave nodded. " I'm glad Mark, glad to see you're thinking about the future."

Mark smiled. He promised Bekka he would be okay and that he would take care of Kacy, he would keep his promise.

* * *

Bekka kept her sanity by checking in on Mark every few days. She smiled as she watched him. He was doing great, no drinking or wallowing in self pity. His matches looked great and he called Kacy every few days and Dave was keeping his promise to look after him. 

Time had little meaning up here and she wasn't aware of how much time was passing, she figured a few weeks. Michael still hadn't showed up, she was beginning to wonder if she was going to be here forever. Her life consisted of watching Mark and missing him so bad she wished she could die all over again.

When she watched the visit between Kacy and Mark, tears fell from her eyes. She wished she could be there with them. She missed Mark and her new friends so bad.

* * *

"Mark..you know Bekka misses you." Kacy said looking up from the banana split Mark had made her. 

Mark felt like he had been hit in the chest. He sat down across from her on the other side of the kitchen table. This was the first home visit with Kacy and things were going great. He only had her for the weekend, but she seemed like she was comfortable here and with him.

"Kacy, when did you see Bekka?" Mark asked trying stay calm.

"When I dream. She told me that you would come back, like you promised and she said she misses you and she loves you." Kacy said smiling up at him.

Mark smiled and reached over and patted Kacy's cheek. "Thank you sweetheart. I'm glad you told me."

Kacy smiled. She really like Mark. She always liked the Undertaker, but she was beginning to see Mark wasn't the Undertaker. Mark was even better. He played with her and did things with her. He even tucked her in at night and read her stories.

"Mark..do you like me?" Kacy asked not looking up.

"Of course I do." Mark said lifting her chin with his hand. "Why would you ask that?"

Kacy took a deep breath. "Do you want to be my daddy?" She hoped he would say yes, but she was scared to death he would say no.

Mark got up and walked around the table and picked Kacy up in his arms. "I sure do, I was hoping you would want to be my little girl, thats why I brought you home. I want you to get to know me, see if you like it here."

Kacy hugged him. "I love it here Mark, I love you too."

Mark smiled and sat down sitting Kacy on his lap. Bekka had brought him and Kacy together for a reason. He had come to love Kacy over the last month and he knew when he took her back on Monday he was going to ask Alice to start adoption proceedings.

"Kacy, I love you too. I promise, I'll get the adoption started as soon as I get you back on Monday. But honey, you know I travel a lot, we would be on the road and you would have to go to school just a couple hours a day at the different places I work, it would be different than the way you live now. We would come home here once in a while, but most of the time, we would be on the road traveling." Mark said, he wanted to make sure she knew what life would be like with him.

"I don't care Mark, as long as I get to be with you. Will John be there too?"

Mark grinned, he knew Kacy liked John too. "Yes and lots of other wrestlers, we're like a big family."

Kacy smiled. " I want a big family."

"Then you'll have one darlin." Mark said hugging her tight.

* * *

Shawn sat down on the bed in his hotel room. Over the last month his life had fell apart. He had told his wife the truth about Bekka and about leaving Bekka's mother so many years ago. The funny thing was she wasn't mad because he had another kid, she was mad because Shawn had abandoned his child and walked away from his responsibility. She couldn't understand how the man she loved, who was a wonderful father to their son, had just without a backwards glance had dumped his child with not one thought to it. 

Shawn sighed, he didn't understand either really, he had put it out of his mind when he walked away, and now he would never have the chance to make it right. His wife had kicked him out and he lost his family. Shawn buried his face in his hands. He had lost everything.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

* * *

Bekka cried as she watched the judge sign adoption papers for Mark and Kacy. She was so happy for him and Kacy, she only wished she could be there to share it. Time had lost all meaning for her and she had no idea how much time had passed. Michael had never come around, maybe she was being punished for falling in love with Mark, or having sex with him, she wasn't sure.

"Michael where are you?" She muttered to herself tears filling her eyes.

"Right here Rebekah."

Bekka looked up from where she was sitting to see Michael standing over her.

Michael sat down across from her and reached out and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Tell me what you want and why you still cry for him."

"I want to be with him, I still love him, I always will." Bekka said looking away from Michael.

Michael smiled and turned her head back to face him. "Bekka, you know you weren't supposed to die, it was not supposed to happen the way it did, Your own angel was late in getting to you, because I sent him too late. If you had lived, you were supposed to meet Mark, it was destined, but nothing is set in stone, and you died."

Bekka looked at him in wonder, what would her life had been if she hadn't died that day and she had met Mark later on?

"Why did you send me to him?" Bekka asked swiping at the tears still falling from her eyes.

"Hmm well, I guess I'm a romantic, Gabriel tells me that all the time, I wanted to help Mark, but wanted to see how you two would interact, if you two would fall in love, like it was meant to be." Michael said.

"But why, I cant be with him, whats the point?" Bekka asked dejected.

Michael pulled her into his arms. "Don't cry Rebekah, I was just waiting for you to call me. I want you to have love, I want you to be happy, thats why I sent you child."

Bekka looked up at, Michael hope in her eyes. "Do you mean what I think you mean?"

Michael smiled. "There are a few conditions little one, firstly, you cant change your mind, if you go it's permanent, if your run into problems, you're on your own, no magic powers, life with a man like Mark, is not going to be easy all the time, you know this?"

Bekka nodded, she understood Mark could be a hard man sometimes, but she loved him, it didn't matter.

"Once you're human, you're subject to their fragility, if you die again, you cant go back, thats it." Michael said patting her back.

"I understand. I don't care, I just want to go back to the man I love." She said smiling.

Michael smiled, she was eager.

"Okay then, but before you can go to him, I have one last assignment for you."

Bekka frowned she was eager to get back to Mark, but if thats what she had to do, she would do it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Shawn Michaels, your father."

"I'm done with him Michael, I forgave him, I don't want to deal with him anymore." Bekka said getting up.

"Hear me out, once I send you back, you'll be human, you wont have any powers, I want you to go to him and help him, as his daughter, not as a angel." Michael said.

Bekka looked at Michael. "Why should I , what did he do for me, he deserves every bit of misery, he has."

"Bekka, because its the right thing to do, he lost his family and he is teetering on the edge of despair, he needs you, so he can forgive himself. I know you, you're a good person, do you really want to see him suffer?" Michael asked standing up.

Bekka sighed. She didn't want him to suffer, she finally had a chance at happiness, she didn't want Shawn to be miserable because of the past, she had let her past go, long ago.

"No, I don't, I'll do it. Where is he?"

"I'll take care of the details, you'll find him, then when you two make your peace, go to Mark." Michael said smiling.

"You make it sound so simple." Bekka said.

"Nothing in life is ever simple Bekka, but I have faith in you." Michael said and hugged her.

"Will I see you again?" Bekka asked hugging him tight.

"Oh yes, but a long time from now, after you have lived a long happy life, hopefully." Michael said.

"Now close your eyes and remember that where you end up at has a direct purpose to finding Shawn." Michael hugged her tighter to him and she felt his light engulf her.

"Michael, I love you." She said.

"I love you too, Rebekah."

The next thing Bekka knew she head a beeping horn loud in her ears and the squeal of brakes.

She looked to find herself in the middle of a intersection and a car stopping right before it hit her.

"Thats just great here five seconds and I almost get plowed down by some idiot." She said glaring the driver getting out of his car.

"Are you fucking stupid, you cant just hop in the middle of oncoming traffic, you nitwit!" The man yelled.

Bekka looked at him, for some reason, he looked familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Listen here, you big jerk, you almost killed me!" Bekka yelled right back.

The man looked at her, she was gorgeous with her short black curls framing her face and the piercing green blue flecked eyes.

"Little girl, you jumped in front of a moving car, thats your fault." He said crossing his arms.

Bekka sighed, it probably was her fault, she had to figure out where she was, how to find Shawn and then get to Mark. She didn't have time to argue.

"Look I'm sorry, you're right, I was a little disoriented thats all." Bekka said.

The man looked concerned, a little girl like this wondering around, looking lost. He took her arm and led her over to the passenger side. "You hungry?" He asked.

Bekka smiled. "I'm starving, you wouldn't believe how bad I want a piece of chocolate cake."

Bekka felt she could trust this man for some reason, she hoped her instincts wouldn't fail her.

The man grinned and opened his car door, lets go somewhere and talk, I don't think the middle of a busy intersection is the place to chat.

Bekka hesitated, she didn't know this guy, he could be some whack job.

"I'm not a nut or nothing, well maybe a nut, but not one that hurts little girls." He said.

"I'm not a little girl, I'm grown." She said giving him a look.

"Oh excuse me, young lady..come on we'll get you something to eat." He said.

Bekka decided to trust him and got in the car. She had to figure out where she was and how to find Shawn.

* * *

Dave waited around the unloading gate at the airport. Dave grinned and bent down holding out his arms. "Uncle Dave!" Kacy yelled flying into his arms.

"Hey munchkin." Dave said sweeping her up in his arms.

Mark smiled, Kacy had taken to Dave like a second dad. She had becomes everyones kid really, Trish and Jeff doted on her and John and Randy spoiled her rotten.

"Guess what?" Kacy asked.

"What?" Dave asked smiling.

"Mark is my daddy now, the judge said so." She said grinning.

"Thats great Kacy, you know we're going to have a party for you guys tonight, ice cream and cake." Dave said kissing her cheek.

"Oh boy..did ya hear daddy?" Kacy said looking up at Mark.

"Yea baby, I heard." He said smiling. Mark was relieved the adoption process went so easily. Kacy was the best thing in his life, he couldn't love her anymore, if she was his own flesh and blood child.

Dave carried Kacy and looked at Mark, he knew Mark still missed Bekka. Some days he talked about her non stop. Other days he just clammed up. Kacy was good for him, when she was around, all he had time for was taking care of her, not so much time to think.

"So I hear Jeff and Trish are going to tie the knot." Mark said falling in step with Dave.

"Yea, Trish is pregnant, thats hot off the press. Jeff is so happy, I think he might explode." Dave said laughing.

Mark nodded. He could only imagine how Jeff felt. He know how he would feel if he had Bekka here with him and pregnant. Mark sighed. Best put those thoughts out of his mind.

"Are they having a baby?" Kacy asked.

"Yes darlin." Mark said smiling at her.

"Do you want a baby?" Kacy asked Mark.

Mark laughed. "I got a baby, and her name is Kacy."

Kacy smiled. "I'm not really a baby."

"You're mine, darlin, don't matter how old ya are." Mark said.

Dave smiled at the interaction between Kacy and Mark. Mark would get better, he had Kacy to take care of. Dave knew it had just been a year since Bekka had left, but maybe Mark needed to start dating again. He had promised Bekka, he would make sure Mark found a nice girl. Maybe he should set him up, Kacy could use a mother and Mark needed to get on with his life and stop grieving over Bekka.

* * *

Bekka wolfed down her first piece of cake and gulped down the cold milk. "This is so good thanks." She said smiling at the man.

He smiled back and handed her a napkin. She was almost childlike.

Bekka grinned and wiped the milk off her lip.

"Where am I , what city I mean?

"You don't know?" He asked.

"Umm no, could you tell me?" Bekka asked.

"How can you not know where you're at?" He asked looking skeptical.

"Umm I can't tell you that." Bekka said looking away.

"How about your name then?" He asked wondering if the girl was a nut or something.

"Bekka, can I have another piece of cake?"

He stopped. Bekka. Okay so it wasn't that unusual of a name, but it wasn't exactly common either, what were the chances.

"Sure Bekka, you're in Miami Florida, by the way." He said and got up to get another piece of cake for her.

"Florida..what in the world am I doing here, but Michael said it related to Shawn."

Bekka had to find him, then she wanted to find Mark and just hold him, she missed him so bad. What if he had already found someone else, what if he realized he didn't really love her, what was she going to do then?

"Here." He said setting down another piece of cake in front of Bekka. He noticed right away a few tears on her cheeks.

"Whats wrong little girl?" He asked looking concerned.

Bekka just shook her head. "I got to find someone, so I can get back to the man I love." She said looking sad.

"Who are you trying to find?"

"My father, we have some unfinished business between us." She said nibbling at the cake.

He now felt a chill run down his spine, this was too weird.

"So you left the man you love, why?" He asked.

"I didn't want to, I didn't have a choice. I'm going back to him, but I have to find my father." She said sighing.

"Bed feelings between you and your dad?"

Bekka shrugged. "I forgave him, I guess he hasn't forgiven his self. He dumped me before I was born and decided to get a case of the guilts after all these years." She said not sounding very sympathetic.

No way the man was thinking, to have this girl fall right on his door step, what were the odds. He had to make sure though. As far as he knew she had just vanished off the face of the earth, no where to be found at least according to his friend.

She looked up at the nice man. "Look thanks for the food, but I have a lot to do, I should get going." She said. All she wanted to do was find Shawn. He was probably traveling with the other wrestlers. She needed to get to a computer and find the wrestling venues for this week and find out where they were at.

"I don't think its a good idea, you wondering around by yourself. Do you even have any money?" He asked.

"No, but I'll be fine, thanks again..." she said. "I'm sorry I didn't even get your name."

He looked up at her with his dark eyes. "Scott Hall."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews. A few more chapter and this one will be wrapped up.**

* * *

"Torrie go talk to him." Dave said. They were at the party to welcome Kacy to the family so to speak.

They were set up in one of the conference rooms in the hotel. Torrie was a nice girl and Dave knew she liked Mark. But she seemed a little reluctant to approach him

Torrie sat down beside Dave. "All he talks about is Bekka, I don't know what went on or why she left, but I cant compete with a ghost. He still loves her." Torrie said.

"Look, she's gone. Mark needs a nice girl to date, just keep it light for a while and see how it goes." Dave said sipping on a beer.

Torrie looked at Mark talking to John and Randy with Kacy running around the three of them. He just didn't seem interested in anything right now, other than Kacy.

"I don't know Dave."

"Just go speak to him, thats it, for tonight." Dave urged her.

Torrie took a deep breath and walked over to Mark. "Hey guys." She said smiling.

"Hey Torrie." Randy said winking at her.

Torrie almost laughed. Randy would flirt with anyone.

John knew that Torrie liked Mark. He scooped up Kacy in his arms. "Whatda say me and you go get a huge piece of cake?" John asked.

"Yessss." Kacy said grinning.

"Come on Randy, you too." John said.

Randy tossed one more smile at Torrie and left.

"So how does it feel to be a dad?" Torrie asked smiling.

"Great, I mean its like I was meant to find Kacy." Mark said

Torrie nodded. "I was wondering if maybe, well would you like to go out to dinner one night maybe?" Torrie asked looking down and biting her lip. She was scared he would blow her off.

Mark looked over at Dave, he knew he was behind this. He gave Dave a nasty look and looked back at Torrie. She looked nervous as hell. She was a nice girl, he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Yea, okay, that would be good." He said.

Torrie looked up quickly. "Really? I mean cool. I'll call you, may be we can go out Tuesday."

"Sure." Mark said.

"Okay, well I'll see you then." Torrie said happily and walked off to find Trish.

Mark walked over to Dave and sat down. "I guess you think I don't know you're behind that."

Dave just stared at Mark. "She's gone Mark, you need to move on."

"Dave I spent my life chasing love, until I met Bekka I didn't even know what love was, I had one night with her, and that will last me a lifetime, she was it for me, okay?" Mark said.

Dave set his beer down. "I loved that little girl Mark, but she wouldn't want you to sit around grieving for her."

Mark shook his head. "I'm not grieving. I know she's gone. I accept that. But that doesn't change the fact I love her, it wouldn't be fair to Torrie or any other woman to be second best to her forever."

"Okay Mark..I wont shove Torrie down your throat anymore. Bekka made me promise to help you through this, I'm just trying to help." Dave said.

Mark knew Dave was trying to help, but nothing was going to change, he loved Bekka and he always would.

* * *

Bekka eyes got wide. Scott Hall ,by golly her luck was changing. Michael was really watching out for her, she knew this man looked familiar. Bekka jumped up and ran around the table hugging Scott's neck and shocking the hell out of him.

"Thank goodness, you're Mark's friend, you'll help me right?"

Scott smiled so he was right all along, this was the Bekka he heard so much about from Mark and Shawn. She did seem like a sweet little thing, no wonder Mark was so hung up on her, but the last he heard she had been missing for a year, at least according to Shawn.

Scott patted her back and pulled her back to look at her. "Sure I will...but are you going to tell me how you ended up in the middle of a intersection in front of my car, thats a big coincidence ."

Bekka smiled at him. "Yea it sure was, I guess I'm just lucky like that huh?"

Scott thought she was pretty before but the smile transformed into a gorgeous creature. "I'm supposed to believe this right?" He asked sounding skeptical.

Bekka gave him a sweet smile. "Yep." She said.

Scott pushed her in the chair beside him. "Well hows this for a coincidence, guess who happens to be staying at my house drowning his sorrows in alcohol?"

"Is Shawn there?" She asked hopefully, the sooner she helped Shawn the sooner she could be on her way to Mark.

"Uhh huh..Another miracle huh?" Scott asked giving her a look.

Bekka grinned and stood up grabbing his hand. "Come on." She said pulling on him.

"Pushy little thing ain't ya." He said throwing some money on the table and getting up.

He led her out to the car and opened the door for her and she got in, Scott went around to the passenger side and got in.

It was about a fifteen minute drive to Scott's house.

Scott asked her if she wanted to call Mark. She thought about it, but decided against it for two reasons, one she wanted to get things sorted with Shawn, and she knew if Mark came to her, when he found out where she was, she wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything but him, Number two, she was scared, it had been a year since she left, she wondered if maybe he moved on or figured out he didn't really love her and it was just lust. The thought of that broke her heart, what if he didn't want her no more?

"Come on, we're here." Scott said pulling up into a drive way of a nice two story brick home, at least nice on the outside, that was before she walked in the house.

Scott shut the door and Bekka just stared. The place was a wreak, there were beer bottles and empty whiskey bottles everywhere.

She just followed Scott into the kitchen, it was even worse, dirty dishes everywhere and beer bottles lying around, trash running over in the can. Scott grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet and opened the fridge which was filled with beer and pulled out one.

He sat at the table and poured a shot of whiskey and downed it, he then opened the beer and started drinking it.

"No wonder Shawn needs help, you're probably killing him, where is he?" She asked.

"Look kid, don't be smart, Shawn does plenty of drinking with no help from me." He snapped.

"Yea looks like you could use some help yourself, why is it, you wrestlers think you can solve all your problems in a bottle?" She asked.

"Look I don't need a lecture, Shawn is passed out in the third bedroom on the right, upstairs. Scott said grabbing the bottle of beer and the bottle of whiskey and going into the den to watch TV.

Bekka sighed. This house was wreak and Scott seemed not too stable himself, who knew what kind of shape Shawn was in.

She turned and walked out of the kitchen stepping over trash and beer bottles and made her way upstairs to the bed room Scott had indicated.

Bekka took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Good grief." She muttered, when she had last seen Shawn he had been in great shape and looked healthy enough. He had lost weight and he had black circles under his eyes. He was passed out, she assumed with a whiskey bottle in his hand. His clothes were dirty and he didn't smell real great.

"Deja vu." She said to herself.

Bekka decided to let him sleep for a while. She was going to get this pig sty in order first, cook these idiots a decent meal and sometime in between get rid of the alcohol in the house. She started with the half empty bottle of liquor in Shawn's hand. She took it and dumped it down the toilet.

She went down to the den to find Scott snoring with his bottle in his hand. What was this some kind of trend, she thought. She took the bottle and shut the door to the den. She dumped this bottle also. The she decided to get started on cleaning the kitchen , it was the worse by far.

* * *

Scott sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was dark out, how long had he slept. He looked at his watch with bleary eyes. It was after seven in the evening. Six hours, he stood up fumbling in his pocket for a cigarette and lit one. Then he noticed it, the smell, there was food cooking and it smelled damn good. He and Shawn survived on take out , delivery and frozen food. Been a while since he had a decent meal. Then he smelled another distinctive smell, disinfectant and bleach.

He opened the door to the den and headed for the kitchen. He stopped short, the cigarette dangling from his fingers. The kitchen was spotless and he glanced behind him to see the rest of the house had been cleared of trash and beer bottles.

"You didn't have to clean." Scott said leaning on the door jamb.

Bekka looked up at him smiling. "Oh yes I did..this place should be considered a bio-hazard, I didn't want to catch the bubonic plague."

"Smart ass." He mumbled and came over to stand beside her. "What ya cooking?"

"Fried chicken." She said removing the pieces that were done and setting them on a plate.

"Mashed potatoes?" Scott asked hopefully.

"Yea." She said grinning.

"Wheres Shawn?" Scott asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"He's still passed out, but I'm going to get him up shortly." Bekka said.

"Good luck." Scott said going to the fridge to grab a beer.

"Where the fuck is my beer?" Scott asked slamming the fridge.

Bekka turned around to face him. "Shawn doesn't need any more alcohol and neither do you." She said calmly.

Scott went under the cabinet to see all his whiskey gone. "You're pushing your luck kid. I like to drink, its none of your business." He snapped.

"Maybe not, but I'm making it my business, Shawn looks like crap, your house is a pigsty, you really like living like this?" Bekka asked.

Scott grabbed his car keys. "I'm going to get some beer and Liquor, and you better not toss it out again." He said trying to stare her down.

"I will, the first chance I get." She said turning back to the stove.

Scott was about to lose his famous temper. He wondered how the hell Mark had put up with her.

" I wouldn't suggest it." He snapped and left.

Bekka wondered why every guy she seemed to run into had to be so stubborn.

She finished up dinner and set everything in the oven to keep it warm. Now to deal with Shawn.

She climbed the stairs and went into the bedroom where Shawn was still snoring away. She wondered just how much he had to drink. She went into the bathroom and filled a bowl with water and came back to stand over him. "Well here we go." She said and dumped the cold water right on his head.

Shawn sat up sputtering and cursing. "What the fuck?" he asked trying to wipe the water off with his hands.

"Here." Bekka said throwing him a towel.

Shawn looked up and his eyes got wide. "Bekka?" He asked wondering if he was hallucinating.

"Yea, surprise dad, now get up and take a shower, you stink and then I have dinner ready for you." She said.

Shawn swung his legs over the side of the bed. How the hell did she find him and where had she been.

"Bekka where have you been/" He asked his voice raspy from sleep and too much drink.

"Don't matter. I'm here now, get cleaned up and come eat, then we need to talk." She said and tuned and left the room. Shawn wobbled to his feet. Relief coursed through his mind, for a long time, he feared something had happened to her. But she looked well enough. He grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the shower.

* * *

Scott came in as Bekka was setting the food on the table. "Think you might want to eat, before you get drunk again?"

Scott slammed the bags of beer and liquor on the counter. "Ya know you got way to much mouth kid."

Bekka smiled sweetly at him and just continued what she was doing. Scott set the beer in the refrigerator. He was going to crack one open, but the smell of the food won out and he set down at the table instead.

Shawn came in looking a whole lot cleaner and headed for the fridge for a beer.

Bekka seen what he was doing and took a wooden spoon and rapped him in the knuckles.

"What the fuck you do that for?" Shawn asked rubbing his sore hand.

"Not one drop of alcohol, thats the last thing you need." Bekka said and sat down.

Shawn glared at her but sat down at the table too. The food looked good and he hadn't had a decent meal in a while.

The two men concentrated on eating, there wasn't much said. Bekka mostly picked at her food. All she wanted was to get to Mark, but she had promised Michael she would help Shawn, but looking at Shawn, she didn't know if there was any help for the man, he looked like hell.

Scott watched her pick at her food, he could tell her mind was elsewhere, he figured on Mark.

They got done eating and Bekka jumped up and started washing dishes, Scott had enough good manners to help her. After all he thought, the girl had cooked a great meal and cleaned most of his house.

When they were done Scott grabbed a beer and headed for the den, he figured Shawn and Bekka needed some time alone.

Bekka made some coffee and handed a cup to Shawn and walked out on the deck in the back of the house.

Shawn gave a deep sigh and got up and followed her. He sat down beside her on the wooden steps.

"Shawn what happened to you?" Bekka asked.

Shawn looked at her. "I don't know, After I found out about you, my life just nose dived, the guilt eating me up, you up and vanished, my wife kicked me out, I started drinking, it just all spiraled out of control."

"What about your career?" She asked.

"I'm on unpaid leave until I get my act cleaned up, if it wasn't for Scott I would be living on the streets."

"I'm not so sure that Scott is doing you any favors, he's a alcoholic himself., he's keeping you drunk." Bekka said.

"Scott's a good guy, he likes to drink, but he's not a alcoholic,he didn't force it down my throat." Shawn said

Bekka turned to look at this shell of a man. "What about your son, you think its doing him any good to see you like this?" she asked.

"I haven't seen him in months." Shawn said tears burning his eyes.

Bekka took his hand. "Shawn you have to stop, he's still a little kid, he needs you. Stop drinking, go home and talk to your wife and get your life together." Bekka said.

Shawn squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry I ruined your life. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Shawn I forgave you a long time ago, I was given a second chance and now I'm giving you one, go home to your wife and work things out, when you get yourself sorted out, I'll be with Mark, if you want to talk. My life is not ruined, it changed the moment I met Mark." Bekka said still holding on to his hand.

"Bekka I want to make things up to you. I want to at least be your friend, I know its to late to be your dad." He said looking away from her.

Bekka was silent for a moment. This man had hurt her, broke her heart. Deep inside she was still a little girl wanting a daddy, but she was afraid, afraid to be hurt again.

She knew Michael would say, you have to take chances. Her hand still lay in his.

"You don't have to make up anything to me, I guess you cant have to many friends." She said turning to smile at him.

Shawn grinned. The first smile that had crossed his face in a while.

"No more drinking and I want you to get your butt up and book a flight home, go see that boy of yours and make up with your wife, then get your tail back to work." Bekka said.

"Thats a tall order, little girl." He said still smiling.

"Yea, but if I can straighten myself up, then you shouldn't have no problem." Bekka said.

Shawn got up and booked a flight going out in two days and asked Bekka to spend the next few days with him. She agreed, even though she was eager to get to Mark, she truly wanted to help Shawn.

They stayed up late talking and drinking coffee. Bekka felt like she was really getting to know Shawn, yea he had made a major fuck up when he dumped her mother without a backward glance, but she was beginning to see that a person could make a terrible mistake and not be a terrible person.

"I want you to come and meet my wife and son, when you feel comfortable to do that." Shawn said.

Bekka looked up at Shawn. "You would really want me to come visit?"

"Yea, I do, I want you to be a part of my family."

"Shawn you know I've done some pretty messed up stuff, I used to be a hooker, I mean..." Bekka trailed off looking down.

"I don't care, thats in the past and the way I see it, its mostly my fault that shit happened to you, I don't care about your past Bekka." He said.

Bekka smiled when he put his arm around her, Michael probably knew she needed this as much as Shawn.

They parted ways around two in the morning and Bekka went up to the spare room Scott had told her she could use. She took a shower and put on a shirt she had borrowed from Scott and laid in the bed. She guess she needed to get some clothes again.

She tried to sleep, but thoughts of Mark kept her awake, self doubt kept filling her mind, what if Mark didn't want her no more, what would she do, she would want to die, if Mark didn't love her no more. She remembered Mark telling her he loved right before she drifted to sleep in his arms.

But still, a year was a long time, Mark didn't seem like the type of man to go so long without a woman in his life. She sighed and tired to sleep. Soon enough she would have the answers to her questions.


	16. Chapter 16

Bekka gave up, sleep just wouldn't come. She figured being back in a human body would make her tired and she was, but her mind was wide awake.

She got up and opened the bedroom door and went downstairs to the kitchen. She grabbed a beer out of the fridge, hoping it would relax her and help her sleep. She opened the door and went out to the deck and sat down on one of the lounge chairs. Her mind was filled with images of Mark, thats all she could think about.

Bekka had wanted to come back to Mark more than anything, but now that she was here, she was just plain scared. When is was unattainable a relationship with Mark had seemed to be the most perfect thing that could happen. But now, there were too many, what ifs in her head.

What if Mark didn't really love her, he had thought she was leaving forever, what if he just got carried away in the moment.

What if he was in love with someone else. What if he had stopped loving her. What if he just was in lust with her and not love.

Bekka sipped the beer. What if he doesn't want me in his life? She asked herself. What then.

Tears welled in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. What if she made a big mistake coming back here, maybe she just have stayed a angel.

"Want to talk about it?"

Bekka looked up to find Scott standing beside her. He sat down beside her in the other lounge chair.

"Are you drunk?" Bekka asked.

Scott laughed then and shook his head. "No, it takes quite a lot to get me drunk. I see you have a beer yourself."

"I thought it would help me sleep." Bekka said taking another sip and swiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Is it working?"

"No." Bekka said.

Scott looked over at Bekka. " Shawn said you guys had a nice talk, that you worked things out. He's going home in a few days to work things out with his wife, so why the tears?"

"I'm worried about Mark." Bekka said her fears voicing them self.

"Worried how?" Scott asked.

Bekka looked down. "Maybe he never really loved me, maybe he's moved on, maybe its a mistake for me to go back."

Scott sat up and turned to face Bekka. "You have too much time to think Bekka. You took a chance to come back, now you just have to go to Mark and tell him that you love him."

Bekka looked up at Scott's brown eyes glittering in the moonlight. "I'll die if he doesn't want me."

Scott pulled her out of the chair and pulled her down next to him and put a arm around her shoulder. "No you wont, besides, you can always stay with me, you're a little mouthy, but you make up for it with that cooking, and besides you cute as hell." Scott said.

Bekka grinned. "Thanks..I think."

Scott patted her shoulder. "Mark would be a fool to turn his back on you, and Mark has never been a fool, he knows a good thing when he sees it."

Bekka felt better. Even if Scott was just saying it to make her feel better, it worked.

"Thanks." She said.

"Get on up and get some sleep. "You need some clothes, I noticed you travel light, what happened to your luggage?" He asked.

"Umm..I lost it." She said shrugging.

Scott laughed again. "You know, I think you're a pretty lousy liar. What kind of secrets are you hiding little girl?"

Bekka just looked at him and smiled. "I'm not hiding anything."

"Uhh huh..I just bet you're not, get to bed, I'll take you shopping tomorrow." Scott said.

"You don't have to do that." She said standing up.

He waved his hand away as if to dismiss the statement. "Its not a big deal, Mark would want me to take care of you." He said sitting back and sipping on his own beer.

Bekka smiled and went back up the stairs to her room and crawled in the bed dragging the covers up to her chin. This time she had no trouble getting to sleep.

* * *

The next morning after fixing Shawn and Scott a big breakfast, which like they gulped down like it was a last meal, they left to take her shopping.

Scott she learned had no worries about money, cause he kept throwing clothes in her cart along with shoes, which she protested she didn't need.

Scott ignored her and picked out what he thought she would look good in. Bekka had to admit, he had good taste and the clothes he picked suited her.

Shawn followed along, not saying much. He wished he was the one spending the money on her, but since his unpaid suspension, money was tight, every bit of his savings to went to his wife and son to keep them afloat.

Bekka noticed he appeared upset. "Whats wrong?" She asked stopping beside Shawn.

"I wish I could do something for you." He said.

Bekka smiled and patted his arm. "You are you're getting your life together. Thats all I want from you."

Shawn smiled back, but he vowed once her got back to work, he was going to make sure she was taken care of.

They finished shopping and went and had lunch at a Italian restaurant close to Scott's house.

Bekka chatted with Scott and Shawn both as she ate, learning a lot about their early wrestling careers and how they came to be such good friends.

When they got back to the house, Bekka put them both to work cleaning the bedrooms and bathrooms

Scott grumbled and bitched but did as she asked. Shawn didn't even bother to complain. He would do anything at this point to make Bekka happy.

It was early evening when they were all done and sitting on the deck, drinking iced tea, Bekka had made. She noticed neither man had touched a drop of booze today.

Finally Bekka got up and stretched. "I'm going to take a shower and watch a little TV."

Both men nodded.

Bekka went over to Scott and hugged him tight. "Thanks you for everything, you've been very sweet to me..I really appreciate you helping me."

Scott hugged her back, in a short days time, he had already become attached to her. "You're welcome sweetheart."

Bekka gave him a peck on the cheek and headed upstairs.

Shawn gave him a hard look. "get that look off your face, bad enough she thinks she in love with Mark's old ass, you're even older than him. She is off limits buddy."

Scott gave him a smirk. "Chill out Shawn, I wouldn't go after Mark's woman, however if her and Mark don't hook up, who knows." Scott said pushing Shawn's buttons.

"Thats sick man, you're damn near thirty years older than her, I'll kick your old ass all over Miami." Shawn said glaring at Scott.

Scott laughed. "you're so easy to rile, my friend, thats what I like about you."

Shawn just shook his head. Scott could be such an asshole sometimes.

* * *

Bekka stood at the gate and watched as Shawn gathered his carry on bag. He came to stand in front of her.

Neither knew quite what to say.  
Finally Bekka looked up in eyes so similar to hers. "Have a safe trip."

"You too Bekka, listen..Call me when you get settled in with Mark or I'll call you." Shawn said.

Bekka nodded.

Shawn dropped his bag and pulled her into his arms. "Be safe honey, I'll see you soon."

Bekka wrapped her arms around him for a minute and then she let go.

"See ya." She said.

Shawn picked up his bag and went through the boarding gate.

Scott threw his arm around her shoulder. "Okay kid, our plane boards in twenty minutes, lets get moving."

"Ya know, I'm a big girl, you didn't have to come with me." She said even though she was very glad he was.

"Hey, I got a few old friends to visit, Mark being one of the, we'll just keep each other company." He said as they walked to their gate. In truth he wanted to visit a few friends, but mostly, he wanted to make sure Bekka got to Mark safely and make sure things worked out between them, if they didn't, he was pretty sure Bekka was going to need a friend.

* * *

Bekka looked at Scott beside her in the next seat his eyes closed. "You asleep?"

"No." He said opening his eyes and looking Bekka.

"I notice you haven't had a drink in a while." She said.

Scott laughed. "Stop trying to reform me kid. I'm not a alcoholic, I like to drink, I don't have to , theres a difference."

"Why Aren't you married?" She asked settling back as their flight took off.

Scott didn't answer for a full minute and Bekka began to wonder if she had pissed him off with the question. Finally he leaned back and sighed. "Been there done that, wasn't to crazy about the whole marriage thing. She didn't like my drinking either." He said turning to grin at her.

Bekka couldn't help but smile. He might be forty -eight years old, but he was definitely attractive with his dark wavy hair and dark flashing eyes and the persistent unshaved look. No this man should not have any problems getting women.

"So you just give up on love?" Bekka asked.

"Hmm, well maybe not give up, more like I don't need it. I like my life the way it is, I don't want to have to change to suit a woman." Scott said.

Bekka shook her head. "You would be much happier if you had a girlfriend and I bet your house would be much cleaner, and you wouldn't drink as much."

"Yea, and thats why I don't have a girlfriend." he said and closed his eyes again.

Bekka grinned, Scott was funny, even if she didn't quite believe he was happy being alone.

* * *

Mark got out of the shower and dried off. He looked at the black jeans and Black y-shirt he had laid out. He was just taking Torrie to the hotel restaurant. He supposed that was fine.

Mark sighed as he pulled his clothes on. Thats why he wasn't interested in the whole dating thing, to much to worry about, to much to think about. He supposed it was a little early to get ready, he had a couple of hours yet. But he promised to take Kacy to the mall first to get a new game for her hand held game. It kept her busy on long flights and at the arena when she wasn't in school. She only went four hours a day. Vince hired a tutor to teach the kids of wrestlers while they were on the road. Luckily Kacy liked school and was doing good.

He walked out of the bathroom and smiled. Kacy was sitting at the table drawing a picture.

"Ready to go baby?"  
Kacy looked up. Mark could tell she wasn't happy. "Why do I have to stay with Uncle Dave tonight?

"Whats wrong you like Dave, right?  
"Yes. Uncle Dave is fun." Kacy said looking back down at her picture.

"Whats the problem then?" Mark asked walking over to look at her picture.

He sighed. "Kacy.." He started.

"Daddy..its a picture of me and you and Bekka."

"Honey, Bekka is gone." Mark said gently.

"You love Bekka, why are you going to dinner with Torrie?" Kacy said staring up at him.

Mark bent down beside Kacy reaching out to stroke her hair.

"It's just dinner, Kacy. Bekka is gone, and sometimes I just need to spend some grown up time with another adult." He said trying his best to explain.

"Bekka loves you, she will be sad if you go out with Torrie." Kacy said firmly.

Mark stood up. "Come on lets get you that game you're wanting." Mark said.

Kacy nodded and set the picture aside.

He studied the picture while Kacy put on her sneakers. It had him holding Kacy and Bekka holding his hand. God he wanted that, but wanting didn't make things so.

* * *

Bekka followed Scott off the plane into the terminal. She had been quite for a while and Scott knew she was nervous. He went down to baggage claim and got Bekka's luggage.

He turned and found her chewing on her bottom lip. "Stop it kid, stop fretting." He said reaching over and patting her shoulder.

"Come on I'm going to get a rental and we'll head to the hotel. They were in Nashville, where the next Raw was being telecast from.

Bekka just nodded and followed after Scott. Her nerves were shot. She was going to have a ulcer before it was over with.

* * *

Mark watched Kacy as he grabbed his room key. She was wound tight. He knew she didn't want him going out with Torrie, but Kacy was going to have to accept some things she didn't like, that was part of life.

"Let's go Kacy, got your DS?" he asked referring to her hand held game.

Kacy nodded and got up and followed him out the door. She followed him down the hall to Dave's room with her head hung low. Mark felt like shit. He didn't want to upset Kacy, but he couldn't let her start dictating his life either.

Mark knocked on the door and a moment later Dave opened the door.

"Hey guys." Dave said.

"Hey, I have to get going or I'm going to be late. Kacy be good." Mark said turning to look at her.

"I don't want ya to go!" Kacy yelled stamping her little feet.

Mark gave her a look. He loved Kacy to pieces, but he sure wasn't going to put up with this nonsense. "Little girl, you best quit that foolishness right now, you understand?" Mark said bending down in front of her.

Kacy knew the tone of voice, it was one he used when she acted up, and it did the trick. "I'm sorry daddy, but I want you to marry Bekka, you should not go to dinner with Torrie."

Dave looked at Kacy, no wonder Mark didn't want to date, Kacy seemed hung up on the fact that Bekka was coming back.

Mark hugged Kacy and then got up. "Kacy, I'll be back in a couple of hours. Thanks Dave." He said and turned and left.

Kacy hung her head and turned and walked in Dave's room.

Dave shut the door and looked at the sadness on Kacy's face.

"Munchkin, come here a minute."

Kacy walked over to Dave and he picked her up in his arms. "Kacy, Bekka is gone, don't you want your dad to be happy?"

"Uncle Dave, Bekka loves daddy. She told me. I want her to be my mommy, thats the way is sposed to be. I just know it is." Kacy said firmly.

Dave sighed. He didn't figure there any point in trying to argue with her. "How about we go get you a banana split, theres a ice cream shop in the hotel." He said grinning.

Kacy's eyes lit up. "Okay."

Dave hoped maybe that would take her mind of Mark and Torrie.

* * *

Mark pulled out the chair and held it for Torrie to set down. Then he sat down across from her.

"So hows Kacy?" Torrie asked.

"She's fine..Dave's watching her tonight, He'll probably fill her with sweets, shes already spoiled rotten." Mark said grinning.

Torrie smiled. "She seems really sweet."

Mark smiled. "She is, Kacy is a great kid."

"Listen Mark, I know you really cared for Bekka, I know you still have feelings for her, but I hope in time, maybe we could be more than friends. I really like you." Torrie said glancing over at Mark.

Mark sighed. He didn't want to hurt Torrie, she was a nice girl, but he had no feelings other than friendship for her. Now how did he tell her that?

* * *

Bekka waited as Scott managed to get Mark's room number from the clerk.

"Okay kid, lets go." Scott said. He watched her just stand there and finally grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him.

Bekka was silent as they rode the elevator up to the fifth floor where Mark's room was.

Scott didn't try to get her to talk, she was so nervous, he decided to let her be.

They got off the elevator and Scott walked won the hall and knocked on Mark's door.

They stood there a few minutes , but there was no answer. "He must be out, lets go down to the restaurant and have a bite, we'll come back later." Scott said.

Bekka just nodded. She was miserable, she just wanted to see Mark, right now thats all she needed.

* * *

Mark took a deep breath and took Torrie's hand in his.. "Torrie, you're a nice girl, I think you're great, but I love Bekka, I know she's gone, but it wouldn't be fair to start a relationship with you, feeling the way I do, you need and deserve a man who loves you. I cant be that man." He said.

Torrie looked at Mark. He was a great guy and she was already half in love with him, but if there was no chance he could return that love, there was no point in seeing each other.

"Mark thanks for being honest with me." Torrie said looking up at him.

Mark didn't like the hurt he seen in her eyes, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Torrie, he knew how it felt to be hurt.

* * *

Bekka followed Scott glumly into the restaurant. For once, she wasn't the least bit interested in food.

Bekka was about to tell Scott she wasn't hungry and looking up her heart stopped. It was Mark. But she frowned, he was holding Torrie's hand.

Tears flooded her eyes, she was to late. Mark had moved on. She turned and ran from the restaurant. Scott seeing what she saw, cursed and turned and took off after her.

"Uncle Dave Look!" Kacy shouted. She just knew it. They were in the lobby when she seen Bekka come running out of the restaurant.

Dave looked at the finger Kacy had pointed in the direction of the front door of the hotel.

Dave about fell in the floor, it was Bekka, however she looked upset as she fled the hotel.

Kacy took off to follow her but Dave grabbed her in his arms."You cant go running after her Kacy."

Dave seen Scott hall come out of the restaurant and called to him. "Scott!"

Scott turned and stopped when he seen Dave. Dave ran over with Kacy. "Are you following Bekka?" He asked wondering why Bekka was with Scott.

"Yea, its a long story, but the short version is, I brought her back to Mark, like she asked me to, but she seen him holding hands in there with some chic, and she took off." Scott said.

A million questions ran through Dave's head, but there wasn't time for them. "We need to find her quick and get her back here." Dave said.

Kacy gave Dave a look. "I told you and Daddy, it was going to hurt Bekka's feeling, but you wouldn't listen."

Scott grinned at the little girl. "You sound like one smart kid to me."

Kacy grinned at him. "We need to go find her and bring her back to daddy."

Dave nodded. "Your right Munchkin, lets go Scott."

Scott nodded and they headed out to try to find her, Kacy in tow.


	17. Chapter 17

Bekka ran as hard as she could and had no idea where she was going. She groaned when it started pouring down rain. Great now she was going to get soaked, but she kept running, trying to escape the picture that kept playing in her mind of Mark and Torrie gazing at each other, Mark holding her hand.

Tears coursed down her cheeks, she was too late. Bekka felt herself hit something hard and strong arms circled her.  
"Whoa there little lady."

Bekka looked up the voice sounding familiar.

"Bekka?"

Bekka smiled even through her tears and she looked up into the electric blue eyes of Randy Orton.

* * *

Dave banged the wheel of the rental. "Where could she be?" He growled frustrated. 

Scott shook his head. "Nashville's a big place, anywhere."

Kacy piped up from the back. "She'll be back, she loves daddy." She said with confidence.

Scott peered back at the little girl. Shawn had told him Mark was planning on adopting a child. The little girl was pretty confident about Bekka coming back. "You sound pretty sure." Scott said.

"I am..Bekka's going to be my mommy." She said with a smile.

Scott looked at Dave, who just shrugged. Hell Kacy seemed to know more than he did.

"How did Bekka end up with you?" He asked Scott.

"I about ran her over in my car, in Miami, Asked a few questions, found out she was Shawn's kid, She told me she was there looking for Shawn, and that she had to make peace with him before she could come to Mark. The whole thing was a little weird. When she and Shawn had worked out some things, I told her I would bring her to Mark. The poor kid has worried herself to death, that Mark might not lover her no more or that he had moved on. Then this happens, she must be devastated." Scott said.

Dave just stared straight ahead. This was his fault. He had pushed Mark to date. He should have left it alone. "This is my fault. I pushed Mark to date Torrie, he didn't want to. This is his first date. He still loves Bekka, we just need to find her and get her back to Mark."

Scott was relieved. It was just a misunderstanding. Now to find the kid and get her back to Mark.

"You know, we need to tell Mark, shes here, even if we cant find her, we keep this from him, and well, its not going to be pleasant." Dave said.

"Yea I can imagine." Scott said. Mark had a temper like a rattlesnake, when he was riled.

"Daddy will be happy that Bekka's back." Kacy piped up from the back seat.

Dave and Scott looked at each other, Mark was going to kill both of them for letting Kacy run off. They sighed and both looked out the car windows looking for any sign of Bekka.

* * *

Randy hugged Bekka tight. "We missed you girl." He said wrapping her tighter in his big arms. 

Bekka hugged him back. It was good to see a friendly face.

"Come on kiddo, you're soaking wet..everyone is in here. They'll be happy to see you." Randy said pulling her along inside the club, they were in front of.

Bekka followed along beside him. He emotions were all over the place, she needed to be able to think straight.

"Look who I found." Randy said presenting Bekka to the table full of people like a present.

Trish squealed and jumped up and hugged Bekka.

Bekka hugged her back. "You're pregnant." She whispered in Trish's ear.

Trish smiled and pulled back to look at Bekka. "Yea three months along."

"Randy go find a towel for Bekka, she's soaked to the bone." Trish ordered and Randy ran off to do just that.

"Baby girl."

Bekka smiled and turned to find herself enfolded in John's warm arms. She was so happy to see her friends.

"Where ya been baby?" John asked.

"Umm I had some things I had to take care of." She said laying her head on John's Chest.

"You been crying." John said wiping a few stray tears from her cheeks.

"Come here Bekka."

Bekka moved from John's arms and Jeff pulled her into a hug. "It's so good to see you." Jeff said kissing her on top of the head.

"It's great to see you guys, I've missed you so much." She said.

Jeff pulled back looking at her.

"Come here doll." Randy said and pulled her in his lap handing her a beer to sip on. He took the towel and tried to at least get her hair dried some and then drapped it over her shoulders."Why are you crying and running around in the rain?" He asked pinning her with his intense blue eyes.

"I came back for Mark, I love him. I went into the restaurant and I seen him with Torrie, He was having dinner with her and he was holding her hand." Bekka's voice cracked as the words came out of her mouth and she burst into tears again.

Randy pulled her head against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "Bekka, Mark loves you silly, this is the first time he's been out with anyone and he only went cause Dave tricked him into it." Randy said.

"He's right baby girl, Mark loves you, he talks about you all the time." John said reaching over to rub her back.

"Bekka Mark is crazy over you, you need to go back to the hotel and talk to him." Trish said.

"I'm scared." Bekka said.

Bekka was scared what they had wasn't real, that she had romanticized the whole thing in her mind.

After all she had no other relationship to compare it too. She was still filled with too many doubts and seeing Mark with Torrie had made all her doubts seem all to real.

Jeff got up and came over to her and bent down in front of her. " It's real Bekka, you didn't just make up what you and Mark had. He's missing you like crazy. You need to go to him. I want you to come on, we'll all go with you. Okay?"

Bekka lifted her head from Randy's chest and looked at Jeff. "Okay."

* * *

Scott, Dave and Kacy walked back through the front door of the hotel. 

Dave was plenty upset. He felt responsible, he should have never pushed Mark into a date he didn't want, and then Bekka wouldn't have run off the way she did.

Kacy skipped to the elevators, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Come on, we have to tell daddy, Bekka's back."

Scott and Dave both dreaded this, as they were pretty sure Mark was going to blow up, once he found out they lost her.

Dave had peeked in the restaurant and seen Mark and Torrie was gone, so he figured Mark was back in his room.

"Stop worrying Uncle Dave..Bekka will be back." She said smiling at him.

Scott shook his head, Bekka had been nervous and upset, before she seen Mark with Torrie, he was worried that she might not ever show back up.

They stepped off the elevator and headed won the hall to Mark's room, Kacy running ahead. And banging on the door. "Daddy!"

Mark opened the door and swung Kacy up in his arms and went to speak to Dave, a grin covering his face as he seen Scott. "Hey Scott, great to see you, what are you doing in town?"

They stepped in the room and Scott shut the door.

"Daddy Bekka's back, we seen her, Uncle Scott brought her to you, but she seen you with Torrie and it mad her sad and she ran away." Kacy said.

Mark mouths fell open as he tried to process the information.

He looked at Scott and then Dave and he set Kacy to her feet.

"Somebody better explain what the Hell is going on here." Mark said in a dangersously low tone of voice.

He looked at Kacy. "I want you to go play in the bedroom and shut the door."

"Buttt..." Kacy started.

"Now." Mark said in a tone of voice that had her moving.

Mark waited to the door was shut and looked at the two men.

Scott and Dave sat down.

"Bekka ran out in front of my car in Florida, when she told me her name and that she was looking for her father, and mentioned she was coming back to the man she loved, I pieced two and two together, I thought it was a big coincidence that she ended up with me, and Shawn just happened to be at my house, but she didn't have a real explanation. She said she needed to work things out with Shawn and then asked me to bring her back to you." Scott said.

Mark eyes lit with happiness, he knew it wasn't a coincidence, some of her angel stuff going on, but he couldn't tell Scott that.

Mark jumped up. "Well where is she?"

"Umm thats the problem.

We came to your hotel room, you weren't and then we decided to have a bite to eat while we waited." Scott said getting up to pace.

"Oh God, she seen me with Torrie." Mark groaned.

"Yea, she took off, we just spent the last hour and half looking for her and she is nowhere to found." Dave said.

"What..she just vanished, what if she's gone for good again." Mark was panicked. What if she was pulled back to heaven and he never got to see her again.

"Mark calm down, we'll find her. That little girls loves you so much, you're all she talked about, getting back to the man she loved. No way would she walk away without seeing you." Scott said.

"I have to go look for her." Mark said.

"Believe me we looked everywhere..I think the best thing to do is wait, she'll be back." Scott said.

"You're probably right, but its hard to sit around here and do nothing." Mark said.

Kacy came out of the bedroom and hugged her daddy. "Don't worry, she'll be back daddy, I know Bekka, she loves you."

Mark hugged the little girl., he just hoped she was right.

Just then his cell phone rung. "Hello." Mark said flipping it open."

"Hey Mark..it the Legend Killer."

Mark rolled his eyes he could here his smirk through the phone. "What do you want Orton?"

"Hey man, just chill, I need you to come down to the lobby, like right now." Randy said.

"Orton, I don't have time for games. You sound drunk." Mark snapped.

"I've had a few, but you really need to come down her right now, its really important." Randy said.

"Okay, give me five." Mark said and hung up the phone.

"Can you guys wait up here in case Bekka comes back, Randy needs something or other." Mark said rolling his eyes.

Dave stood. "Why don't you let me deal with Randy, Kacy you can walk down with me, Mark you wait up here in case Bekka shows up."

"Okay." Mark said. He was getting slightly nuts, it might be a good idea to get Kacy out of here for a while.

Kacy kissed her daddy's cheek and took Dave's hand and they left.

"Scott I hope she is coming back.' Mark said truing to look out at the rain coming down.

"Mark, I truly believe she will, she's just upset."

* * *

Dave and Kacy stepped of the elevator looking around for Randy. 

All of a sudden Kacy took off.  
"Kacy get back here.." Dave started and then stopped mid sentace.

"Bekka!" Kacy yelled flinging her self into the girls arms.

Bekka caught her laughing and crying at the same time.

"Kacy you've gotten so big." Bekka said kissing her.

"I'm so glad you're back Bekka , I knew you would come, I kept telling Daddy and Uncle Dave, but they didn't believe me." Kacy said clinging to Bekka.

Randy walked over. "Wheres Mark, dummy, I told him to come down not you."

Dave was still slightly stunned at seeing Bekka again. "Maybe its better if they do this in private anyway. "I'll send Bekka up to him."

Dave dialed Mark's number. "Hey Mark, I need some help with the guys, there kinda drunk, can you send Scott down here, yea, she's fine, shes with Trish."

Bekka sat Kacy down and Dave walked over and lifted Bekka completely off her her feet and hugged her tight in his huge arms. "Little girl, I missed you so much, just tell me this for good, no leaving again."

Bekka wrapped her arms around Dave. "You're stuck with me dad." She said teasing him.

Dave felt the tears prick his eyes and he blinked them back. He set Bekka on her feet. "Go on to Mark now, he's been waiting long enough and so have you."

Bekka stood on her tiptoes and kissed Dave's cheek. "Love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you too, sweetheart, now get." Dave said.

Scott got off the elevator and grinned when he seen Bekka. "Well little girl, I'm glad to see you're back." He said hugging her.

"Yea, I feel dumb for running off, but I came to my senses, with the help of my friends." She said smiling over at John, Randy, Jeff and Trish.

"Good, I'll see you later then, I'm tired..I going to get me a room and crash."

Bekka nodded and turned to give Kacy one last kiss. "I'll see you in a while."

Dave picked Kacy up. "I have a feeling, you're spending the night with me tonight."

"Why?" Kacy asked.

Randy walked over to them. "Because your dad and Bekka haven't seen each other in a year, they have a lot of catching up to do."

"Oh, do you think daddy will marry her tonight?" Kacy asked.

John laughed. "I'm sure he would if he could, but I'm sure he will as soon as possible."

"Good, cause Bekka is going to be my mommy." She said proudly.

Dave planted a kiss on her cheek. "Its time to get settled in for tonight, lets go munchkin."

Kacy gave everyone a kiss and Dave thanked the guys for finding Bekka and bringing her back.

Randy sighed. "I wonder if I will ever find a woman like that?" He said referring to Bekka.

Dave laughed. "Don't count on it Randy, a angel like Bekka only comes around one in a million."

Bekka stopped in front of Mark's door and took a deep breath and knocked.

Mark opened the door and his breath left his body in shock, and happiness. He grabbed Bekka pulling up in his arms. Bekka wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Bekka buried her face in the crook of his neck breathing in his scent, the one she memorized and dreamed about.

Mark knew she was probably still upset about seeing him with Torrie'. He wanted to sooth her fears. He carried her over to the bed and sat down with her still clinging to him.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, she couldn't believe she was here with Mark, the feel of his body next to hers, just to be able to touch him, was like a dream come true.

"Little angel, look at me." Mark said pushing her back some.

Bekka got caught in his intense gaze.

"I love you..I never stopped, not now not ever. Silly thing, worrying yourself over nothing. You're all I ever want little girl." He said and then he lowered his mouth to hers his lips moving over hers sweetly.

Bekka melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. They both finally came up for air and Bekka looked into his eyes seeing the love was still there, just like it had been before.

"How long do we have?" Mark forced the question out of his mouth, not wanting to know, but having to.

Bekka looked at him confused for a moment, then it dawned on her, Mark thought she had to go back again. Tears welled up in her eyes. This man was a miracle and wonderful, the most loving genorous man in the world. Even knowing she could leave at any minute, he was willing to open up his heart again and be hurt again, just because he loved her.

Mark watched the emotions playing over her expressive face. He feared she would say tonight, but he would take whatever he could get.

"We have I would say about the next fifty or sixty years...that is if you don't get tired of me." She said teasing him smiling through her tears.

Mark's heart stopped and his emotions over took him, he didn't have to give her up again. She was his forever.

Bekka watched the relief in his eyes and her heart lurched heavily in her chest as she seen tears run down his cheeks.

"Oh Mark, I love you so much." She said kissing his face gently over and over. Mark crushed her to him

"Little angel, I'm never letting you out of my site again." He whispered in her silky hair.  
"Good." She said relief evident in her voice.

Mark pulled back and kissed her gently. "I've got plans tonight angel, but tomorrow we're having a long talk about you running off." He said pinching her bottom making her jump and giggle.

Bekka laid her forehead against his. "I might not have my angel powers no more, but I can still be a handful, Mr. Undertaker."

Mark smiled. "I'm counting on it and lowered his mouth to hers again and kissed her deeply.

Bekka knew she had found her own personal heaven as he lowered her to the bed and lowered himself over her.

He leaned over her. "My own little angel with a broken halo."

Bekka smiled and drew him down to her. "Love me." She whispered and he did that night and the rest of there long life together.

* * *

Michael smiled. "This is so beautiful. I knew Bekka would find her way" 

Gabriel looked at Michael. "You had every bit of this planned out, didn't you?

Michael just smiled again. "Well not every single detail,Gabriel, its so beautiful when Humans find true love. These two are going to be so happy."

"Yes, it would seem everything worked out. So what about her and Shawn?"

"They have started on the road to acceptance with each other, it will be fine." Michael said.

"So what next?" Gabriel asked.

"I have a few new angels just in. I'll be busy for a while."

Gabriel nodded as Michael walked off. No doubt there would be more matchmaking involved after all Michael was in charge lives cut off too soon.

Gabriel sang as he cut a path through heaven. For one couple everything had been made right and all the angels joined in his song rejoicing at two more souls reunited in love.

**I want to thank everyone for the great reviews. I really enjoyed writing this story and Hope you liked it too.**


End file.
